Todo Comenzó con un Plan
by Lust0510
Summary: Los chicos más populares del campus hacen una inusual alianza para lograr un objetivo ¿Qué podría salir mal? (Mundo Universitario. Una historia en su mayoría sobre los veteranos)
1. Chapter 1

Levi corrió por todo el campus de la universidad hasta llegar a su lugar más odiado, la biblioteca, él intentaba alejarse de ahí todo el tiempo, pero ese era el lugar que Erwin había escogido para reunirse y él debía asistir.

Empujó las puertas, ambas a la vez, como si el espacio de una sola no fuera suficiente para su pequeño cuerpo y su enorme ego.

Mike levantó el brazo, para que pudiera encontrarlos, como si hubiese muchas personas ahí, Levi se armó con su rostro de incomodidad y se acercó a sus amigos.

Los tres pertenecían al equipo de futbol de la universidad y eran diestros en sus carreras, parecía que el destino los había hecho superiores en todo sentido y por eso eran los chicos más populares del lugar.

—¿Qué hay idiotas? Apresúrense, saben que odio venir aquí… - Levi se dejó caer en la silla.

—¿Levi qué te pasa? Te ves como la mierda ¿Acaso no pudiste cagar? - Mike preguntó burlándose de su amigo

—Tal vez no tuvo suficiente tiempo para besarse a sí mismo en el espejo esta mañana - Erwin bromeó y ambos, Mike y Erwin chocaron sus puños riendo.

Levi ignoró los comentarios de los más altos y comenzó a revisar su celular, la chica con la que durmió la noche anterior había estado escribiéndole.

Con una mueca de fastidio, Levi borró los mensajes sin responder ninguno y volvió a prestar atención a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien qué hacemos aquí? - Levi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Erwin ha venido aquí muy a menudo en los últimos días - Mike sospechaba que algo sucedía.

—¿Qué les parece si apostamos otra vez? - Erwin sonrió con maldad y cerró su laptop.

—¿Apostar? A la mierda con eso, siempre que apostamos contra ti, perdemos y yo quedo en último lugar - Mike se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Erwin sonrió y le dedico un guiño a su amigo, luego revisó su reloj y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Están por llegar, un grupo de chicas hermosas, ya verán, se van a sentar, sin falta en aquella mesa - Erwin señaló mientras miraba fijamente hacia la puerta.

Tal y como lo advirtió, cuatro chicas entraron a la biblioteca sonriendo y cargando varios libros en sus manos.

—¡Escojo a la rubia de cabello corto! - Mike se apresuró a elegir.

—Mierda… Mike, yo la vi primero… - Erwin se quejó desde su asiento.

—Lo siento amigo, ya sabes él que la escoja primero se la queda… - Mike se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento, el buen humor había vuelto a él.

—¿Bromean? Ya vieron cuántos libros llevan, se ven listas y muy aburridas, nunca se fijarían en unos patanes como nosotros, ya deben saber que nos hemos tirado a media universidad…- Levi dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

Después de todo ellos solo jugaban a conquistar una chica por diversión, porque las mujeres hermosas solían rogarles por un poco de atención, todo el tiempo.

—Oh vamos amigo… Solo hazlo ¿O le temes al reto?- Erwin dijo sonriendo.

—¿Reto? Son mujeres, aunque sean religiosas, casadas o ciegas, es obvio que podemos conquistarlas y follar con ellas sin mucho esfuerzo… Está bien, escojo a la pelirroja - Levi hizo su elección.

—Perfecto, me quedan la castaña y la otra rubia a mí - Erwin se mordió los labios

Mike estuvo a punto de levantarse para acercarse a ellas, pero Erwin lo detuvo —Tranquilo amigo, ya tengo una idea para acercarnos a ellas… Nuestra salvación debe llegar en unos minutos

Erwin sabía que debían actuar diferente con esas chicas y para eso necesitaban un plan.

Tal y como Erwin lo anticipó (otra vez) una chica de cabello castaño y gafas rectangulares entró en la biblioteca, acompañada por un grupo de nerds, los demás pasaron de largo, pero la castaña se detuvo y saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada chica en la mesa.

Hablaron durante unos segundos y luego la chica de los anteojos se levantó riendo, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Erwin la llamó.

—Zoe, ven aquí - dijo alzando su brazo musculoso.

Levi desvió la mirada de su teléfono hacia las chicas de la otra mesa, la pelirroja ya lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Él decidió que iniciaría sus movimientos ese mismo día; Sin mucho interés se arremangó la camisa, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y luego miró a la pelirroja con el rostro serio.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y luego volvió a sus libros —"Esto será más fácil de lo que creí" - Levi pensó con decepción.

—¿Cómo estás? Sabía que te encontraría aquí - Erwin dijo desde su posición en el asiento.

—Si claro… estoy aquí a diario - Zoe se burló con ironía.

Levi miró a la chica castaña mientras respondía a las preguntas de sus amigos, ambos Mike y Erwin, la conocían, pero él jamás la había visto, aunque eso no era raro, él no tenía tiempo para mirar a los ratones de biblioteca.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas? - Erwin se levantó y dejó ver lo mucho que superaba a la chica en estatura.

Ambos se retiraron y unos minutos más tarde Erwin regresó con su teléfono en la mano, se sentó nuevamente y se dirigió a sus amigos.

—Bien… Mike, la rubia sexy se llama Nanaba y es la capitana de la selección femenina de basebol…

Mike se sorprendió, el equipo de basebol era el que más trofeos le había dado a la universidad.

—Levi… La tuya se llama Petra y está en la facultad de veterinaria…

—Eso suena aburrido como la mierda - Levi suspiró con aburrimiento.

—En cuanto a mí, la castaña se llama Lynne y la rubia se llama Rico… creo que me quedaré con Rico, estudia ciencias espaciales, será más difícil conseguir su… - Erwin no pudo terminar.

—¿Y qué hay de esa cuatro ojos? - el más bajo de los tres señaló en la dirección en la que la nerd se había marchado.

—¿Hanji? ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es una misión imposible… y suicida - Erwin finalizó sin tomar mucha importancia a la pregunta de Levi.

El joven de cabello negro notó que Smith parecía respetar mucho a Zoe.

—Erwin ya lo intentó… Y sufrió una derrota abismal - Mike se burló, humillando a su amigo.

—"Eso sí suena como un reto" - Levi pensó, pero como el aspecto físico de la castaña no le atraía para nada, descartó la idea en seguida.

—Como sea… Pedí la ayuda de Zoe con esas chicas, porque son sus amigas y las conoce mejor… - Erwin continuó ignorando a Mike.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Estás bromeando? Amigo son solo un grupo de nerds ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? - Levi se quejó.

—Si amigo déjanos intentarlo primero, no dejes que sus rostros inteligentes te intimiden… - el más alto de los tres estaba seguro de que no sería tan difícil como su amigo creía.

—Amigos, se me hace tarde debo irme - Mike se levantó con prisa y de forma intencional chocó contra la silla de Nanaba y dejó caer sus libros. (Su primera estrategia)

—Oh lo siento mucho, soy muy tonto… - Mike se apoyó en su rodilla mientras recogía sus cosas y las de la rubia.

—Descuida amigo, pero ten cuidado la próxima - Nana le ayudó con sus cosas y luego volvió a su libro.

La rubia no mostró interés alguno al inicio, pero justo antes de que Mike saliera del edificio, los ojos azules de la chica viajaron hacia la espalda musculosa del chico castaño.

Erwin apuñó su mano en señal de victoria y riendo tomó su teléfono —"Paso numero uno: Listo, imbécil" - escribió y lo envió a su amigo más alto.

—Eso fue patético… - Levi se quejó y comenzó a ver su instagram.

—Ya corta esa actitud de mierda… ¿Por qué no haces tu movimiento? - Erwin guardó su computadora dentro de su mochila.

—Yo no voy a buscarla, ella vendrá a mí, no es muy difícil - el más bajo habló, se levantó de la silla y se ajustó el pantalón en los tobillos.

Petra no lo pudo evitar y observó cada movimiento del chico de cabello negro, el plan de Levi había funcionado, la misma estrategia que usaba con todas las chicas:

Actuar desinteresado y frecuentar los sitios donde la "victima" pueda verlo y luego esperar a que sus atributos físicos y la curiosidad de las chicas hicieran lo suyo.

La táctica de Erwin era diferente, él hacía lo contario, fingía sentir un interés tímido y genuino por la chica, tácticas como mostrarles su hermosa sonrisa o mirarlas fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Las chicas se sentían alagadas de que un hombre con esos atributos estuviera tan interesado en ellas y terminaban durmiendo con él más rápido de lo que habían planeado, aún si eran vírgenes.

Él se levantó y observó a Rico y a Lynne, pero ninguna de las chicas levantó la mirada de las páginas de sus libros —"Son difíciles… Esto será bueno" - pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando se retiró.

…

—Oye Rico ese chico casi te devora ¿O tal vez a ti Lynne? - Petra sonrió tímidamente.

—No me importa… Necesito terminar estos jodidos problemas matemáticos… - Rico no se inmutó.

Nana levantó la mirada y observó al rubio de ojos azules y al de cabello negro reuniéndose en la entrada.

—Tengan cuidado señoritas, esos buitres están tramando algo… - Nana recordó a su mejor amiga Hanji, y en cómo el rubio la había llamado justo al terminar de hablar con ellas.

—¿Eso es malo? - Petra preguntó con inocencia.

—No, si quieres despertar en una de sus asquerosas camas, con su leche entre tu… - Nana habló de forma contundente.

—¡Agh, que asco! - Petra reaccionó rápidamente.

—Nana, no tenías que ser tan literal… Bueno aunque ese último rubio no está nada mal, tal vez lo dejaría montarse en mi… - Lynne dijo riendo, pero Rico la interrumpió.

—Basta, debemos estudiar… ¿O mejor debería ir a otro lado? - Rico estaba de mal humor.

Las tres chicas rieron en silencio y no dijeron nada más, pero Nana ya estaba planeando un interrogatorio para Hanji cuando volviera a su habitación.

…

Los muchachos pusieron en marcha sus planes; el primero en atacar fue Mike, ese fin de semana el equipo de Nanaba se enfrentaba a otra universidad y Mike se presentó para apoyarlas.

Él no tenía ni idea de la clase de chica que era Nanaba, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Al finalizar el juego las chicas celebraron victoriosas, alabando a Nanaba y sus bolas curvas súper rápidas, Nanaba sonreía y abrazaba a sus amigas.

Mike conocía a dos de esas chicas y las utilizó para acercarse a la rubia —Chicas, las felicito

El joven alto abrazó ambas chicas —Les traje esto - entregó dos botellas con bebidas energizantes y le ofreció la tercera a la capitana.

—Eres excelente, toma, la mereces más que las demás - él intentó hacer un cumplido.

—Todas valemos exactamente lo mismo, somos un equipo y yo no existo sin ellas ni ellas sin mí - la rubia dijo con tono de molestia.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir, es solo que tu desempeño fue… - Mike se sintió avergonzado.

—¿Sabes el daño que le hace al cuerpo esa cosa? Te lo agradezco, pero no gracias - Nana se giró y se marchó hacia las duchas.

—¿A eso viniste? ¿Para ver a Nana? Eres un idiota… a mi jamás me llamaste… - las chicas se enfadaron y se macharon con Nana.

Mike quedó avergonzado y rechazado y fue el primero de tres…

…

—¿Así que veterinaria?... Seré el primero en hacerlo con esa pelirroja y les demostraré a esos inútiles quién sabe más

Levi pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña cafetería que estaba convenientemente cerca del edificio principal de la facultad de medicina veterinaria.

Levi se las había arreglado para averiguar a qué hora la chica salía de clases y fue a esa hora exactamente que él se plantó con su pose más sexy.

Tal y como lo anticipó, Petra salió del edificio rodeada por varios muchachos, pero sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre de cabello negro.

Él la miró casi con desprecio y se giró para darle la espalda —Esto nunca falla - él pensaba

Celebró en su interior cuando Petra se detuvo y regresó directamente hacia Levi, con el rostro sonrojado lo saludo.

—Hola, soy Petra… Disculpa quería decirte algo - ella se veía avergonzada.

Levi se giró y la miró con la expresión de hombre orgulloso.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o me dirás qué es lo que quieres? - él respondió.

—¡Que grosero! Solo quería decirte que la etiqueta de tu camisa está afuera… - Petra giró indignada y siguió su camino.

Levi se congeló ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Se sintió realmente avergonzado, casi pudo sentir como se sonrojaba.

—Eso fue patético - una mujer se reía a carcajadas a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres idiota? - Levi no estaba de humor para bromas.

—Si tía Kuchel supiera que viniste a la universidad por estas estupideces… - Mikasa no podía dejar de reír.

—Vete a la mierda, Mikasa, deberías ocuparte de salir de la friendzone con ese soquete de Eren en lugar de venir a joderme… - Levi puso su mano en su cuello y si, la etiqueta de la camisa estaba ahí, afuera.

—Vete a la mierda… Los ingenieros no tenemos tiempo de pensar en esas cosas - Mikasa se marchó molesta.

Levi quedó solo y humillado y faltaba uno.

…

Erwin se acercó a la facultad de ciencias espaciales y Rico estaba ahí bajo un árbol con su laptop y varios libros, Erwin se acercaría a preguntar donde estaba una aula específica, lo tenía planeado.

Se peinó, revisó que sus zapatos estuvieran relucientes y revisó la hora en su caro reloj de muñeca.

Todo estaba listo, después de pedir la dirección fingiría que era demasiado tarde y se quedaría con la chica platinada con cualquier excusa, tal vez ella misma lo invitara a quedarse.

Erwin comenzó a caminar, pero en ese instante un joven de cabello castaño claro, se sentó junto a ella, Erwin no pudo evitar notar lo feliz que ella se veía.

"Mierda… Está enamorada…" él pensó y se retiró.

El chico rubio se sintió defraudado, había perdido sin haber peleado.

Los tres amigos se reunieron derrotados frente al gimnasio, estaban avergonzados de haber fallado a la primera prueba, incluso Levi, cuando él había detectado que Petra era la clase de mujer que parece ser dulce y en realidad es un fiera.

"Ella me bateó literalmente… pero demonios que sexy se veía con ese uniforme…" Mike se mordió los dedos.

Ya podía imaginarse besando los labios carnosos de la chica alta.

"¿Quién se cree que es esa perra?" Levi seguía sintiéndose indignado.

"Diablos… esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, pero nosotros nunca nos hemos rendido, además un grupo de chicas nerd no nos ganará" Erwin se levantó de su cómoda y derrotada posición.

En ese momento Hanji salía del ginmasio de basquetbol con su grupo de amigos nerds.

"¿Qué tal muchachos? Se ven como mierda" ella se burlo de los tres.

Levi levantó la mirada con molestia, pero así como ella había sido invisible para él, él parecía ser invisible para ella a corta distancia.

"¿De qué hablas?" Erwin fingió estar bien.

Hanji soltó una carcajada que debió escucharse en el campus entero, eso molestó aun más a Levi.

"Son unos idiotas ¿En serio creyeron que se cogerían a mis amigas con las mismas tácticas que usan con las demás ilusas? Son más tontos de lo que creí…" ella finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

Levi inspeccionó su delgado y varonil cuerpo, la chica parecía no haber sido dotada con ninguna gracia.

"¿Entonces, qué dices...?" Erwin preguntó.

Levi se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos solo por intentar averiguar si ella era en realidad una mujer.

"¿Ayudarles a que hagan mierda a mis amigas, así nada más?" ella dijo con incredulidad.

"Vamos Zoe… Debe haber algo que quieras, tal vez alguno de nosotros pueda ayudarte con algo…" Erwin se acercó a la castaña y puso su mano en la cintura de la chica.

"¡Ahí está!" Levi pensó con sorpresa al ver la curva de la cintura de la castaña, marcada por la mano de su amigo.

El chico de cabello negro también notó la forma lujuriosa en la que Erwin acariciaba la piel de la chica por encima de la ropa.

"… De hecho si hay algo, y justamente tú eres quién me lo dará" Hanji retorció los dedos del chico rubio para quitárselo de encima.

"¡Agh!…" se quejó con dolor "Está bien te conseguiré lo que quieres" él dijo un poco avergonzado de que la chica lo rechazara, otra vez, frente a sus amigos.

Mike se echó a reír nuevamente y abrazó a Zoe, ella lo permitió porque no se trataba de un abrazo con malas intenciones.

"Está bien… pero luego no vayas a arrepentirte…" Hanji amenazó al rubio de ojos azules.

"¿Vas a vender a tus amigas por…?" Levi se atrevió a interrumpir el conflicto del que lo habían dejado fuera.

"¿Quieres saber qué es? Eso lo sabrán luego…" ella se dirigió a los tres

"Y si… Todos queremos algo en esta vida y estamos dispuestos a hacer sacrificios por ello" ella le dedicó un guiño y luego se retiró.

"Les escribiré más tarde…" gritó la castaña, desde la lejanía.

Levi la observó alejarse, sin dudas era una chica extraña…

.

.

.

Como habrán notado, esta historia la he publicado antes en Watpadd, pero he decidido traerla acá también en caso de que alguien que no pueda ingresar a esa plataforma pueda leer este humilde fic que según dicen algunas de mis hermosas lectoras "Es bastante estretenido", y bueno aquí está

(9 agosto 2018- publicación original)


	2. Chapter 2

El primero al que Hanji ayudó fue Mike, la castaña conocía demasiado bien a Nanaba y sabía que el camino que el rubio tenía que recorrer no sería fácil.

—¿Eres bueno en esto no es así? Bueno te quedarás justo aquí y esperarás a que ella aparezca ¿Entendiste? - la chica de los anteojos dejó a Mike en el área de entrenamiento y luego se marchó.

Nana practicaba en ese campo casi a diario y, fiel a su costumbre, apareció ese día con sus pantalones deportivos y una camiseta corta.

—¿Y ahora qué…? Se supone que aquí no viene nadie - Nana vio a un muchacho bateando cada bola que la máquina le lanzaba.

Nana lo miró sorprendida, cada golpe aseguraba un home run, ella se acercó para conocer al prodigio.

—Oye… Disculpa amigo, nunca te había visto aquí - la rubia entró al área de entrenamiento y Mike se giró para verla de frente.

…

El segundo fue Erwin, Hanji sabía que Rico estaba enamorada de Ian desde unos años atrás y sería imposible que Smith hiciera algo al respecto; Sin embargo, Lynne estaba soltera así que era una mejor opción.

—Bien el reto aquí es que Lynne a pesar de ser de espíritu aventurero, ha sido criada en una casa con costumbres un poco… Arcaicas, entonces no será sencillo para ti… ya sabes - Hanji se acercó junto al hombre rubio al sitio favorito de la otra chica castaña.

—¿Es una broma? Ni siquiera sabía que había un campo de entrenamiento para escalar junto a la universidad - Erwin pensó que necesitaba alejarse un poco del futbol y salir de su zona de confort.

—Bien cuando encuentres a Lynne, debes adularla, pero no demasiado, luego convéncela de enseñarte a escalar… Y así te acercarás a ella, recuerda que no te creerá de inmediato, así que debes ser persistente - Hanji se alejó con la mente puesta en el pago que obtendría por esto.

Erwin pagó la entrada y no tardó en encontrar a una chica castaña y hermosa, trepando por una sección rocosa.

—Demonios, sí que eres buena en esto - Erwin no mentía, esta impresionado de ver a la chica sin ningún tipo de protección trepando solo con la fuerza de sus músculos.

Lynne miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver a Erwin, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Me lo dices a mí? - ella comenzó a descender.

—Si, es claro que es a ti - él se plantó ahí con las manos en la cadera esperando a que la chica llegara hasta su nivel.

…

Hanji se reunió con Levi en la cafetería, él realmente no quería ir, pero por curiosidad lo hizo, además tenía que vengarse por la humillación que Petra lo había hecho pasar.

—"Se lo voy a hacer tan bien, que deseará más y no volveré a tocarla aunque me lo suplique" - el de cabello negro pensaba.

Casi media hora después Hanji apareció despeinada y con una mochila en sus manos.

—¡Oye si viniste! Creí que no lo harías - ella dijo cuando estuvo frente al chico malhumorado.

—Tardaste 30 putos minutos, estúpida cuatro ojos - Levi dijo con su tono hostil.

—Oh vamos enano, anímate, me lo agradecerás cuando tengas a Petra en tus manos - Hanji respondió riendo.

Levi se quedó perplejo, cada vez que él le había hablado de esa manera a una chica, ésta había llorado o se había alejado ofendida, pero Hanji no, ella lo tomó como una broma e incluso se atrevió a llamarlo enano.

—¿Me llamaste enano? - él no lo podía creer.

—Ya cálmate, antes de empezar debo decirte que tienes que seguirme la corriente ¿Está bien? Sino mi plan no funcionará - Hanji puso su mano en la de Levi y lo arrastró por el campus.

Levi se sorprendió, él creyó que el tacto de ella sería asqueroso y grasoso o pegajoso, pero no, su mano estaba cálida, era su propia mano la que estaba fría.

Levi se liberó rápidamente del agarre de Hanji para que ella no notara que estaba inseguro, porque eso jamás había pasado.

—Bien llegamos… Petra viene aquí siempre y está de muy, muy buen humor cuando lo hace, así que esta será tu oportunidad - la castaña había llevado al chico pálido hasta la cancha de Tenis.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse, Levi notó que habían muchas chicas hermosas alrededor, no estaría mal ir ahí otra vez.

De pronto vio a su prima Mikasa acompañada por una rubia con la expresión casi tan malhumorada como él mismo.

—"¿Ella?" - Mikasa señaló sorprendida a Hanji desde donde la castaña no podía verla.

Levi fingió que no la estaba observando, pero lo que su prima hizo a continuación lo dejó aún más confundido.

—"Muy bien" - Mikasa sonrió y alzó ambos pulgares para que su pesado primo pudiera verla, felicitándolo.

—Ya es hora, Petra ya está allá, vamos - Hanji guardó su teléfono, sin notar que Levi estaba muy incómodo.

—Hola cariño, necesito un favor tuyo… - Hanji saludó a Petra con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ya conocías a mi amigo Levi? Él está ayudándome con un proyecto… - se dirigió a Petra.

—Increíble ¿No es así? Este chico es muy listo… - la castaña puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

—Por cierto, te lo agradezco mucho, sabes que jamás podría terminarlo sin tu ayuda - se dirigió a Levi —Te lo agradezco, eres un buen amigo - ella sujetó ambas manos del chico de cabello negro.

Levi notó que ambas esperaban una respuesta —Sabes que tienes mi apoyo - él respondió sin mucho interés, pero notó cómo la expresión de Petra cambió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—El favor que necesito, es que le hagas compañía a mi amigo, hasta que yo vuelva ¿Está bien? - Hanji suplicó con ojos de cachorro a la pelirroja y ella asintió.

—No sabía que eras amable - Petra dijo a Levi mientras la castaña se despedía a lo lejos.

…

—¡Ay no puede ser! Tú aquí ¿Qué haces aquí? - Nanaba dijo con molestia al ver que Mike era quien estaba usurpando su preciada área de entrenamiento.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo llegué primero - Mike bateó la bola que le lanzó la máquina.

—Tienes que estar bromeando… Lárgate de aquí idiota, esta es MI ÁREA de entrenamiento - Nana tomó un bate y se acercó a Mike.

—¡Oye cálmate! Está bien hagamos una apuesta ¿Estás interesada? ¿O acaso le temes a los retos? - Mike se detuvo y miró fijamente a Nana.

Viéndola de cerca Mike se dio cuenta de que la rubia era aún más perfecta de lo que él creía ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una belleza de ese tipo y que él jamás la hubiera visto?

—Está bien, ya dime de qué se trata - la rubia apoyó el bate en su hombro.

—Pondré esta lata sobre la máquina y el que la derribe primero se quedará con el área de entrenamiento TODA LA SEMANA - Mike estaba seguro de que no iba a perder.

Nanaba sonrió y el brillo de su espíritu competitivo iluminó sus ojos del color del cielo.

Nana fue la primera en intentarlo y la bola pasó demasiado cerca de la lata, más no llegó a derribarla.

Mike se acercó animado porque era su turno y sabía que él si lo conseguiría y así tendría la excusa perfecta para pasar con Nana al menos una hora todas las tardes.

La máquina lanzaría la bola en cualquier momento y Nana aprovechó la ocasión y comenzó a estirar sus brazos, la camisa corta subió aun más.

Mike se perdió en el abdomen blanco de la chica y sin darse cuenta la bola pasó junto a él sin que tuviera tiempo siquiera de abanicar.

—¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! - Nana se acercó riendo y burlándose del chico rubio.

El aceptó su derrota y se hizo a un lado, Nana no dejó pasar la oportunidad y derribó la lata, ella celebró su victoria y se despidió de Mike.

—Bien, ahí lo tienes, ahora lárgate perdedor - una victoria aplastante siempre le hacía bien, pero en ese momento notó la tristeza en el rostro de Mike y se sintió confundida.

—"Mierda, fastidié la oportunidad que Zoe me dio" - él pensaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Oye grandote… Puedes quedarte y practicar conmigo, supongo que es mejor jugar con una persona que con una máquina - ella sonrió y Mike dejó caer sus cosas inmediatamente.

...

—No me importa, solo lárgate - Lynne se sentía muy mal por tener que rechazar al tipo más sexy de la universidad.

Erwin se preguntó por qué Lynne lo había rechazado de esa forma sin darle la oportunidad de conversar siquiera.

—Vamos, solo te pido que me muestres lo básico… Solo para no verme ridículo - el rubio suplicó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quieres aprender? Si bueno, no me importa, por favor solo déjame continuar a solas - ella intentó moverse hacia la derecha, pero él la siguió desde su posición en el piso.

—Cálmate no intento nada extraño, mi consejero me pidió practicar otras actividades y es por eso que estoy aquí - él alzó sus manos intentando mostrar que no ocultaba nada.

—Perfecto, pero ve a practicar lejos de mí - ella comenzó a escalar nuevamente.

—Escucha yo nunca he hecho esto, solo quería que me ayudaras, no me avergüenza pedirle ayuda a una chica…

Erwin se dio cuenta de que Hanji le había mentido o tal vez ni siquiera ella tenía idea de que Lynne no estaba de buen humor.

—Escúchame patán ¿Acaso no entendiste que no quiero tus ojos en mi trasero? Solo lárgate, ¿Si? - ella dijo con molestia, tuvo que ponerse más agresiva porque si Erwin hubiese insistido una vez más ella habría aceptado.

En el interior le dolía rechazar a ese chico, no todos los días el líder de los chicos más populares se acercaba a ti con interés, pero era justo ese interés el que ella debía evitar.

—Está bien, lo siento, tal vez después quieras ayudarme - Erwin giró agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie cerca para ver su derrota.

—Diablos, eso estuvo cerca ¿O tal vez debería…? - Lynne pensó y se giró de nuevo.

Tal vez la distracción o el nerviosismo por estar rechazando al chico más sexy de la universidad, le jugaron una mala pasada, porque cuando se giró y puso su mano derecha en la roca sintética, su pie derecho se deslizó y ella perdió el equilibrio.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la roca acercándose a su rostro, seguido de un fuerte golpe justo en la boca y la nariz y luego el calor de la sangre en su boca entera y la sensación de terror y vértigo al caer desde las alturas.

Lynne pensó que sus días de escalar se habían terminado, esa caída sin dudas le rompería algún hueso o algo aún peor.

—¿Estás bien? - una voz masculina le hablaba desde lejos.

—Despierta Lynne… Por favor, ¡Llamen una ambulancia! - Lynne se dio cuenta de que la voz que escuchaba era de Erwin.

—No… no es necesario - la chica abrió sus ojos castaños y vio a Smith sosteniéndola con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, te… te lo agradezco - Erwin tenía excelentes reflejos y en cuanto escuchó el grito de la chica, corrió para atraparla y se las arregló para no hacerse daño.

—Dámelo, yo lo haré - Erwin tomó el botiquín de las manos del encargado del lugar y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de la chica.

—Tienes suerte, tus dientes están intactos, podrás mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa sin problemas - Lynne se perdió en el azul de sus ojos y en la amabilidad de su tacto.

Ella se sonrojó profundamente y agradeció que por la sangre en su rostro, él no pudiera notarlo.

…

—Lamento que Hanji te haya dejado aquí, espero que no te aburras mucho, tal vez el tenis no sea tu tipo de deporte - Petra se sentó más cerca del chico de cabello negro.

—"¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta mujer? Un día me humilla y al siguiente coquetea conmigo" - Levi pensó al ver como se comportaba la pelirroja.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Parezco tan simple? - él dijo dejando a la pelirroja aun más intrigada.

Levi y Petra comenzaron a charlar y el chico pálido corroboró lo que desde antes temía; Petra era muy "aburrida", le gustaban las cosas románticas y tiernas, el cine de antiguo, la música moderna, los colores fuertes y tenía problemas para escuchar cuando no se hablaba de ella.

Ackerman comenzó a pensar que Erwin tenía razón cuando dijo que las Ciencias Espaciales de Rico eran más interesantes.

—¿Y qué estás estudiado? - Petra preguntó con interés.

Levi se tensó ante la pregunta, sus amigos se burlaban a diario gracias a que había escogido estudiar psicología.

El plan de Levi era especializarse en psicología criminal, pero eso sería en el futuro, mientras tanto tenía que soportar las burlas de sus amigos al decir que era una carrera femenina.

—Psicología - el dijo en tono serio y centró su atención en el reñido partido que se disputaba en la cancha.

—Eso es... interesante ¿Y por qué decidiste…? ¡ ESO ES ZOE! ¡DALE SU MERECIDO! - Petra se interrumpió y se levantó de su asiento cuando una de las dos chicas en la cancha anotó más puntos a su favor.

Levi observó con incredulidad hacia abajo, la chica de la falda celeste, la que les daba la espalda, era la cuatro ojos.

Alta, bronceada, pechos pequeños, cabello largo y castaño, piernas delgadas y largas, trasero pequeño y firme, figura femenina y aún mejor, era una deportista agresiva, casi todos los atributos que le atraían al chico de cabello negro, todos juntos en una mujer desquiciada con la que preferiría jamás volver a interactuar.

—…¿Me escuchaste? Parece que no supieras que Hanji es buena en el tenis… - Petra agitó su mano frente a Levi para sacarlo de su coma momentáneo.

—Quién podría esperar algo así de esa cuatro ojos buena para nada - él dijo aún sin quitar los ojos del trasero de la chica morena.

Levi tenía que aceptar que esa chica inusual había llamado su atención, pero habían dos cosas que impedían que él intentara algo con ella.

La primera: Se decía que Hanji era lesbiana o tal vez asexual, porque no parecía interesada en ningún hombre o mujer y eso era un problema.

Aunque Levi había tenido sexo con más mujeres de las que podía recordar, una lesbiana o asexual no sería un problema, él la haría hetero o eso creía él.

La segunda y más conflictiva: Levi sabía que coquetear con una mujer como Hanji arruinaría su imagen actual, nadie debía ver que sentía interés en una chica "común", aunque de común no tenía nada.

Solo el hecho de pensar que tal vez era virgen hacía que sus deseos de ignorar a Petra e ir por Hanji crecieran, pero qué pasaría después, habría una fila larga de chicas "feas" intentando conquistarlo.

¿Hanji era realmente fea? Desde ese ángulo no lo parecía para nada, Erwin la describiría como exótica y esta vez Levi coincidía.

Pero aunque la castaña fuera una opción más interesante, Petra era a quien los muchachos de la universidad deseaban tirarse y debía ser él, Levi Ackerman quien lo consiguiera, aunque fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

…

—Eres bueno… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? - Nanaba bebió agua mientras intentaba relajar sus músculos.

El muchacho castaño, la había empujado a exigirse mucho más de sí misma para poder superarlo y Nana amaba eso, desde niña había sido muy competitiva.

Si entre sus amigos se decía que nadie se había atrevido a saltar de la cascada del pueblo, ella iba y lo hacía o si se decía que solo los chicos eran capaces de hacer ciertas cosas como jugar al futbol o conducir un auto, ella lo hacía y se aseguraba de hacerlo mejor que ellos.

No era una feminista enloquecida, simplemente amaba demostrar que era capaz de hacer todo eso que las otras niñas, los niños o los adultos decían que no podían hacer.

—Mike… mi nombre es Mike - el joven habló con un poco de decepción.

Ella aun no podía recordar un nombre tan simple como ese, pero él no se daría por vencido, ella tenía que ser para él.

—Deberías considerar cambiar de deporte, tienes mucho potencial en este - la rubia reconoció.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo talento para el futbol? Nunca me has visto practicarlo, pero podemos arreglarlo… - Mike sonrió animado.

—Te invito a nuestro siguiente juego, es dentro de dos días y seré titular como siempre… - Mike no pudo terminar.

—Tch - Nana hizo una mueca de burla —Escucha… Mike, no somos amigos, fue divertido practicar hoy, pero eso no te convierte en mi amigo

Nana se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ya no soportaba un minuto más con esos ojos marrones mirándola con tal intensidad.

—Espero no volver a verte en mi área de entrenamiento, Adiós - Nana salió del campo de visión de Mike.

—Oye, pero fue muy divertido, estoy seguro de que te hará bien practicar ¡Con alguien como yo! - Mike tuvo que gritar la ultima parte.

La rubia se marchó sin mirar atrás, como si el chico castaño no hubiese llamado su atención en lo absoluto.

—No puede ser, estoy seguro de que estaba muy animada, ¿Qué pasó entonces? - Mike pensó en qué había fallado.

Tal vez, la hermosa chica se estaba resistiendo a propósito, tal vez su físico no le atraía; No, eso era ridículo, Nana no parecía el tipo de mujer que se interesa en ese tipo de cosas.

Y en efecto, no lo era, su belleza había atraído a varios jóvenes guapos o incluso ricos, pero el vacío que había dentro de ellos hacía que Nana rechazara a cada uno.

Mike no era ese tipo de persona, era muy listo, jamás descuidaba sus estudios, pero aun habían cosas que debía aprender y Nana no estaría dispuesta a arriesgarse por alguien así ¿Cierto?

…

—Te agradezco mucho que me acompañaras al hospital - Lynne habló suavemente.

La chica estaba agotada, pero agradecía con sinceridad todo lo que Erwin había hecho por ella, aunque no tuviera buenas intenciones, sin dudas fue gratificante tenerlo junto a ella.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo… En serio me asustaste, tal vez quieras considerar usar el equipo de seguridad para la próxima… - el rubio le mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—No estoy segura de que Zack me deje practicar ahí de nuevo - la castaña dijo con tristeza.

—¿Tienes hambre? Estoy seguro de que beber algo frío te hará sentir mejor - Smith señaló el lugar donde vendían los más sabrosos batidos/raspados de fruta.

—No lo sé, creo que será mejor que vuelva a mi dormitorio - ella se negó con timidez.

—Vamos, no me iré hasta saber que estás mejor, dale una oportunidad ya verás que te hará bien - él suplicó con la mirada.

—Está bien…- la castaña no pudo negarse, cuando vio los hermosos ojos azules del joven frente a ella.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos bebían un smoothie de mango, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio donde estaba el dormitorio de Lynne.

—Me alegro de que no tengas ninguna fractura - Erwin observó la bandita en el amoratado rostro de Lynne.

—Si, yo también, pero duele y se verá horrible por semanas - ella dijo con pesar.

Su rostro estaba inflamado y su nariz lo estaba aun más y lucía un tono morado y rojizo poco saludable, de hecho ella estaba bastante avergonzada de mostrarse así frente a él.

—Será como una marca de guerra, no cualquiera puede presumir que cayó de esa altura y quedó ileso - él intentó hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de que habían muchas miradas sobre ellos en especial sobre el rubio, él no había dejado de prestarle atención solo a ella.

A pesar de que ella sabía la clase de persona que era Erwin, toda esa atención y preocupación parecían genuinos.

—Fue gracias a ti que estoy ilesa, tienes que darte más crédito - ella intentó sonreír.

—Hmm... ya llegamos, me gustaría acompañarte, pero no quiero que piensen cosas malas sobre ti, así que asegúrate de escribirme cuando te sientas mejor - él se despidió con un beso suave en la mejilla de la chica.

Ella apreció el gesto del muchacho al no entrar en el edificio con ella, porque todos sabían que cuando alguno de ellos entraban en el dormitorio de una chica no era para descansar precisamente.

Lynne se marchó y Erwin sonrió satisfecho, estaba seguro de que la castaña estaba ahora en su bolcillo.

…

Cuando el encuentro de tenis finalizó Hanji se marchó sin despedirse, su plan había marchado de maravilla, Petra estaba más interesada que nunca en el joven de cabello negro.

Petra no podía simplemente ignorar lo guapo que era, con su cabello azabache que decoraba su cara, acentuando aun mas el gris de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? - ella fue la primera en sugerirlo.

A Levi nunca le gustaron las mujeres fáciles, nunca despreció alguna que le gustara aunque fuera fácil, pero normalmente ellas solían ser las chicas de una sola noche, a las que solía ver en el campus y jamás les dirigía siquiera la mirada.

—Si, claro - fue todo lo que dijo el chico.

Mientras en su mente ya imaginaba como presumiría ante sus amigos cómo había ganado el juego; Se esforzaría por ganar "El premio" esa misma noche.

No había tiempo que perder, mientras más rápido fuera, más ayudaría a su reputación.

—Dime, ¿Con qué clase de proyecto estás ayudando a Zoe? - ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

¿Era una pregunta con trampa? ¿Qué debía responder?.

Levi se quedó en blanco, pero su ingenio no le permitió a la chica, notar que él no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

—¿Ella no te lo dijo? - tendría que fingir que era un secreto, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

—Ya la conoces, nunca habla sobre sus planes - Petra sonrió como si ambos conocieran a la chica de lentes.

—Si bueno, entonces yo tampoco puedo decírtelo… - Levi comenzó a pensar que salir con ella no era una buena idea, así que su mente comenzó a idear un plan de escape.

Él no podía simplemente ir a cenar con ella, eso sería como una cita y Levi Ackerman no tenía citas, eso era tonto, además lo hacían solo las personas que buscaban una relación seria y él no tenía tiempo para eso.

Con un movimiento se ajustó su reloj en la muñeca y vio lo tarde que era, había pasado casi toda la tarde con la pelirroja, eso era mucho más de lo que él acostumbraba, tal vez su plan de ganar el juego esa misma noche debía posponerse.

En ese momento el teléfono de la pelirroja sonó y ella se alejó un poco para responder la llamada.

—Disculpa, creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión, debo irme, pero me aseguraré de buscarte - Petra se disculpó y se retiró rápidamente.

En otras circunstancias, Levi habría estado molesto, pero con esto él había ganado la ventaja, ahora Petra se sentiría en deuda con él y sería ella quien volvería con él.

Todo iba bien, seguramente ya no necesitarían la ayuda de la cuatro ojos, o eso creyó él.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Antes de empezar, solo quiero declarar mi amor eterno hacia Mike y Porco (jajaja ok no) Quiero decir que Levihan es mi OTP lamento que sea tan evidente, pero esta vez estoy intentando darle una oportunidad a otros ships, comenten si les gusta o si tienen alguna sugerencia... Y ya, a leer_**

.

—Demonios Levi, te dije que era mala idea decirle a Hanji que ya no la necesitábamos— Erwin se quejó.

—Yo no sabía que las zorras no nos volverían a hablar— Levi se acomodó en su asiento y desvió la mirada.

—Solo ha pasado una semana… Y no te atrevas a llamar a Nanaba, zorra, idiota, voy a partirte el trasero si lo vuelves a hacer- Mike se exaltó.

Él no le había dicho a los demás que se había dado cuenta de que la hermosa y rubia Nanaba era la mujer con la que sin dudas quería estar.

—¿Tú vas a patearme el trasero? Dime a qué hora y ahí estaré, sabes que amo arrancar dientes…- Levi amenazó.

—Muchachos, muchachos basta, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, es ridículo- Erwin sonrió avergonzado, porque todas las personas en la cafetería, los estaban observando.

Levi arregló su cabello frontal y volvió a su cómoda posición, no quería ver el rostro de sus pesimistas amigos así que se dedicó a ver cada una de sus redes sociales.

El chico de cabello negro se sorprendió, él siempre había sido tendencia, pero desde hacía un tiempo, un imbécil (como él lo llamaba) había comenzado a robar la atención de las chicas.

Un tal "Reiner", Levi pensaba que cualquiera podía teñir su cabello y consumir esteroides para intentar lucir guapo, pero ser sexy era algo con lo que se nacía y no había nadie en el campus tan sexy como Levi Ackerman.

—Mike, no es la primera vez que escuchas la estúpida forma de hablar de Levi, así que ya cálmate... Bien, tenemos que retomar el plan original, y qué les parece si lo hacemos más interesante, pongamos una recompensa y un castigo

Erwin sonrió con maldad, sabía que a pesar de que sus amigos se negaban al inicio, su constante necesidad de ser mejores los empujaba a aceptar.

Un par de chicas se sentaron en la masa del frente y saludaron a Erwin.

Levi sintió como si ese Reiner intentara apoderarse de lo que era suyo, así que movido por su ego, aceptó.

—Bien, acepto, ya dije que esas santurronas no nos van a ganar - el más bajo habló con molestia.

—No lo sé… - Mike ya no quería pensar en Nana como un trofeo, la chica merecía más que eso.

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos y notó que sus amigos lo miraban igual que a un bicho raro.

—¿Mariconadas? - Levi se burló.

—Está bien, acepto - Mike tuvo que ceder, ya luego se las arreglaría para que su chica jamás descubriera que todo empezó como un juego.

—¡Esa es la actitud! - Smith celebró que todos estaban dentro.

—¿Y quien se encargará de la cuatro ojos? - el más bajo apartó la vista de su móvil por un segundo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? - el rubio de ojos azules comenzó a reír al ver al más bajo exaltarse por esas palabras.

—Solo bromeo; yo me encargaré de ella… - Erwin alzó una ceja en respuesta a los coqueteos de las chicas de la otra mesa.

—Pensaré en algo, para el castigo y la recompensa y para atraer a las nerds, se los diré más tarde, por ahora disfruten su día libre y manténgase alejados del alcohol - el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

La mesa se quedó en silencio por un rato, mientras Mike revisaba sus apuntes exhaustivamente y Levi borraba los recientes mensajes de su última conquista.

—Oye Mike, ¿qué pasa? No me engañas, sé que ya no quieres participar, ¿qué te pasó? - Levi dejo su teléfono en la mesa y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas? No pasó nada, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente y no se si esta estúpida competencia sea importante - Mike fingió ser indiferente con las chicas.

—Pensé que te habías encariñado con la rubia…- Levi no pudo finalizar porque Erwin se acercó a ellos nuevamente.

—Oigan, esas chicas nos están invitando a su dormitorio ¿quieren acompañarnos? - Erwin parecía emocionado.

—Mi última clase comenzará pronto, así que no puedo - el más alto tomó sus libros y se marchó de prisa.

—Amigo, eres un asco… Asegúrate de que sean legales - Levi guardó su móvil y también se marchó.

—Bueno, más para mí - Erwin sonrió y se marchó con las dos chicas.

…

Dos días después Erwin tenía la respuesta a sus problemas y no tardó en decirle a sus amigos.

—Imbéciles, ya está todo arreglado…- Erwin se paseo como el rey del baile por el corredor.

—Cierra la boca, intento concentrarme - Levi no apartó la vista de su libro.

—¿Te conectaste con tus antepasados y te dieron una respuesta divina? - Mike se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Haremos una fiesta, todos los de la hermandad estarán de acuerdo, estoy seguro - Erwin se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.

—Claro que los imbéciles estarán de acuerdo, habrá mucho alcohol y podrán tirarse a quién quieran - Mike parecía escéptico, Nana no era el tipo de mujer que gozaba con eso.

—Buen punto - el rubio le dedicó un guiño.

—Después de estas pruebas voy a necesitar mucho licor, así que estoy completamente de acuerdo, ya sea que vayan las brujas o no - Levi apoyó su cabeza en la pared, ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Entendido, necesitaremos muchas provisiones…- Erwin se detuvo y ambos, él y Mike esperaron expectantes mientras Levi respondía la llamada.

—¿Si? ¿De qué hablas, estás bien? - el más bajo parecía preocupado.

—Bien iré ahora mismo...- el hombre de cabello negro guardó sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos.

—Yo escogeré el alcohol, ustedes llevaran pura mierda - Levi se puso las gafas de sol y cuando estaba por salir del edificio, Erwin lo llamó.

—¡Oye viejo, no olvides esto! - el rubio le lanzó algo y el más bajo lo atrapó.

—¡Pendejo, es mi prima! - gritó al ver que se trataba de un condón.

Mike y Erwin comenzaron a reír, mientras Levi desaparecía de su vista —Vamos a reunirnos con los demás para prepararlo todo.

…

Levi llegó al estacionamiento y Mikasa levantó su brazo para que su primo la viera y se acercara.

—¡Tardaste mucho! Date prisa, se van a matar - Mikasa chilló.

Levi no lo podía creer, habían dos chicos de la edad de la chica Ackerman, peleando con sus puños y Mikasa lo había llamado ahí para detenerlos.

—¿Es una broma? - el hombre de cabello negro estuvo a punto de irse.

—Levi, por favor, haz algo - la chica de orígenes asiáticos, suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Bien, pero después no te quejes - Levi le dio sus libros a su prima y caminó hacia los muchachos.

—Malditos mocosos - murmuró y detuvo la pelea de la única forma que conocía.

Dos puñetazos fueron necesarios, Eren se llevó uno en el rostro y Jean se llevó el otro en el estómago.

—Aprendan a ser hombres antes de fingir serlo - el joven de cabello negro se ajustó las mangas y volvió por sus libros.

Jean dejó de retorcerse del dolor, se puso de pie y se largó en su motocicleta, no iba a discutir con Levi Ackerman, él ya tenía su reputación como uno de los más rudos miembros de la hermandad.

—Hablaremos luego - Levi amenazó a su prima mientras le arrebataba las cosas de las manos.

—Ya hiciste lo que necesitaba - la asiática reprimió la risa.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Aguarda, Levi! - Eren se puso de pie y corrió tras el de mayor edad.

—¿Qué? - el Ackerman masculino se detuvo.

—¡Amigo, sí que golpeas fuerte! Necesito tu ayuda, desde que entré a la universidad he querido unirme a la hermandad, por favor, ayúdame a entrar, haré lo que quieras - Eren suplicó con mucho entusiasmo.

Levi consideró que chico de ojos verdes se había recuperado bien del golpe, tenía agallas, así que decidió darle una oportunidad, pero su razón principal era poder sobornar a Mikasa en el futuro.

—Está bien, tendremos una fiesta, ven y te daré tu iniciación, si eres capaz de resistirlo, entonces serás miembro - el de cabello negro habló con seguridad.

—¿Pero de qué mariconadas están hablando? - una chica rubia de baja estatura pasó junto a ellos burlándose.

—Claro que lo haré, Levi, te lo agradezco - Eren se despidió del azabache.

—¿Escuchaste eso Annie? Podré ser miembro de la hermandad - Eren estaba emocionado, cogió sus cosas y se marchó junto a la rubia.

—¿Emocionado por ser parte de un grupo de descerebrados? - Annie dijo en la lejanía.

Levi los observó con molestia, después de todos ella era una mocosa también.

El mayor de los Ackerman estaba a punto de irse cuando notó la expresión de su prima, Mikasa estaba destrozada.

—¿Mikasa, para qué me llamaste? ¿Por qué vine aquí a hacer algo que eres más que capaz de hacer tú sola? - Levi interrogó a su prima menor.

—Eren dice que soy muy masculina, no le gusto porque soy… Muy masculina, pero le encanta pasar su tiempo con la rara Leonhardt, la reina de los amargados - Mikasa se sentó en el asfalto.

—Te llamé porque quería que Eren viera que no soy tan fuerte… Además sabría que eres mi primo y que puedes meterlo en la hermandad de bobos, pero no le importó, terminó marchándose con la rubia.

Levi se compadeció de su prima, todos habían tenido que sufrir una decepción amorosa algunas vez, pero él estaba seguro de que nunca había estado enamorado realmente.

—Patética… Te diré algo, no tienes que cambiar lo que eres para gustarle a alguien, no seas una chica ridícula… Y no a todos nos gustan las rubias o las chicas demasiado femeninas e inútiles

—Pero ella no es femenina… ¿Por qué Eren no me quiere?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a él… Basta de lamentarte, si este no sirve, busca uno que si te quiera - Levi giró y se marchó.

...

La fiesta se planeó para el sábado por la noche, cuando ya habían acabado los exámenes parciales, por lo que todo el mundo estaba sediento de diversión, la fiesta sería un éxito, ni siquiera ese grupo de chicas listas podría negarse.

El primero en invitar a su presa fue el ansioso Mike, el chico se moría de ganas por volver a hablar con Nana.

Sin saberlo había escogido a la chica más ruda del grupo y ella no se doblegaría fácilmente.

Pero Erwin y Hanji ya habían hablado sobre la recompensa de la castaña así que ella se esforzaría al máximo para poder obtenerla, por lo que ayudaría a los muchachos con más empeño.

Mike vio a Nana sentada en un kiosko en el área de estudio y no dudó en acercarse, la rubia no estaba leyendo un libro, ni escribiendo en su cuaderno.

(en mi país un kiosko es como una glorieta, un lugar cubrirse del sol, por si hay alguien de Argentina, u otro país donde no le llamen así, leyendo)

De hecho parecía animada, tenía sus audífonos puestos y transmitían la música desde su computadora, la rubia cantaba sin voz y a Mike le pareció una buena oportunidad para atacar.

—No creerás lo que encontré - la rubia habló cuando alguien se sentó junto a ella, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba su rostro cambió de feliz a serio.

—¿Qué encontraste? - Mike preguntó intentando ver la pantalla.

—Nada que te importe, ¿qué diablos quieres? - dijo mientras escondía la pantalla de la vista de Mike.

—¿Estás escuchando a Lana del Rey? No te avergüences - él bromeó.

—No, no estoy escuchando a Lana… ¿Acaso hay un problema con eso? - Nana cambió sus palabras, no le debía ninguna explicación al molesto hombre junto a ella.

—No, claro que no… ¿Alguien te ha dicho que hueles a frutas frescas? - el castaño acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de la rubia para poder olfatear su cabello.

—¡Oye no te acerques demasiado a mí! - Nana se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de tirar su laptop mientras intentaba alejarse y esconder su rubor natural.

Mike sonrió satisfecho y decidió seguir jugueteando con la rubia —Te ves hermosa así, como una chica indefensa.

Nana quitó su mano antes de que los dedos de Mike la alcanzaran, la mano del chico era muy grande, pensándolo bien él era muy alto, ella era una de las chicas más altas, pero ese sujeto era gigantesco.

—¿A qué has venido? Dímelo y ya lárgate porque estoy esperando a alguien

—Está bien… - Mike no pudo evitar sentir celos —El sábado daremos una fiesta en la casa de la Hermandad y quiero invitarte, seguro que te encantará

—¿Estás bromeando? - Nana no pudo finalizar su respuesta cuando la persona a la que esperaba llegó.

—Hola Nana, ¿estás ocupada? - Hanji Zoe se sentó al lado de Nana.

—No, él ya se iba - Nana sujetó la mano de su amiga.

—Parece que aun tienes algo qué decir… - Zoe miró fijamente a Mike.

—No yo… Bueno si cambias de opinión, la fiesta será el sábado

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Y yo puedo ir? - la castaña habló con emoción.

—Si claro - Mike no lo dudó, por la mirada de Hanji supo que era una de sus artimañas.

—Pero si voy… Estaré sola - Nana advirtió la tristeza en la voz de su amiga —Nana, también irás ¿Cierto?

—No Hans, creo que me quedaré en…- Nana no pudo terminar.

—Banana, por favor, quiero ir, pero seré la única estúpida solitaria, por favor por favor, Bananita - Hanji suplicó con ojos de cachorro.

Nanaba sabía lo mucho que Zoe se había esforzado con sus estudios en la secundaria y mucho más ahora en la universidad, la pobre chica merecía una oportunidad de descansar.

—Banana, banana, banana - Zoe seguía repitiendo, sabía que Nana odiaba ser llamada así y haría cualquier cosa por detenerla.

—Está bien, está bien… Iremos, pero no voy a alejarme de ella ¿Está bien? - la rubia se rindió.

—¡Siiii! Gracias amiga - Hanji la abrazó.

Mike se enamoró aun más de esa chica que parecía ruda, pero era muy compasiva —Perfecto allá nos veremos

Mike se marchó y Zoe escribió un mensaje en su celular.

Para: Cejas (Erwin)

—"Mike: Listo"

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - Nana interrogó a su amiga.

…

Media hora después de recibir el mensaje, Erwin se dirigió al lugar que Hanji le había dicho.

No estaba nervioso, confiaba en sus habilidades, era como jugar en un partido arreglado, en ese momento el rubio pensó en que "La reina" del juego, en realidad era Hanji.

Ella podía manipularlos a todos y hacía que las cosas sucedieran… el consuelo que le quedaba es que era él quien tenía lo que Hanji quería, su recompensa y de ese modo, seguía siendo el jefe ¿Cierto?.

No hubo más tiempo para pensar porque había llegado a la cafetería y Hanji estaba ahí con Lynne.

Erwin abrió los dos primeros botones de su camisa, sabía que mostrar un poco de su pecho esculpido sería tentación para las mujeres.

—Lynne, ¿cómo estás? Hola Hanji - Erwin se detuvo frente a la mesa de las chicas.

Parecía que la suerte estaba del lado de Erwin ese día, porque justo en ese momento una chica lo llamó desde otra mesa.

—…Esta es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a Lynne que me interesa ELLA… - Erwin pensó.

—Mucho mejor - Lynne respondió con timidez.

Ambas, Hanji y Lynne creyeron que Erwin se iría, porque Lynne era, después de todo solo un capricho.

Pero Erwin supo jugar bien sus cartas, ignorando la petición de la otra chica y sentándose frente a Lynne, solo para escuchar cómo iba su proceso de curación.

—…Y por fin, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y ya puedo dormir tranquilamente - Lynne finalizó.

—Incluso el color de tu piel ya casi vuelve a la normalidad… Te ves muy linda - Erwin hizo otro cumplido.

Hanji se había mantenido en silencio, solamente observando cómo ambos coqueteaban, ella sabía que aunque Erwin se sintiera muy confiado de sí mismo, tarde o temprano necesitaría de su ayuda, estaba segura.

—¿Seguro que no estás ocupado? - Lynne preguntó mirando en dirección de la chica linda que aun esperaba tener la atención de Erwin.

—Estoy donde quiero estar, de hecho, te estaba buscando, porque quería invitarte a ti a nuestra fiesta de la Hermandad - Erwin acarició suavemente los dedos de la chica.

—¿A mí? - Lynne puso su mano en su pecho.

Hanji se aseguró de suspirar fuerte para que ambos pudieran escucharla, Erwin supo que era la señal.

—"Anoche hablé con Lynne, le dije lo "mal que me siento" por no ser aceptada por nadie…" - Erwin recordó las palabras de Hanji, pero cuando estaba a punto de invitarla también, Lynne se adelantó.

—Está bien, acepto ir contigo, con una condición… Hanji irá conmigo ¿Está bien? Si no la invitas yo no asistiré - Lynne dijo con seguridad y tomó la mano de Hanji bajo la mesa.

Erwin sonrió, estaba feliz, una fiesta fue la mejor idea que se le hubiera ocurrido, todos están ebrios y las mujeres se desinhiben con el alcohol.

Aunque esta vez él no permitiría que Lynne bebiera demasiado antes de llevarla a su habitación, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces, intentar tener sexo con una chica casi inconsciente y terminar con la camisa llena de cerveza regurgitada.

Es gracioso que lo pensara ahora, porque aunque en el momento fue desagradable; la expresión de Levi al ver a su amigo intentando quitarse la camisa llena de porquería, será algo que Erwin nunca va a olvidar, el Ackerman casi se desmaya por el asco.

—¿Hanji? Por supuesto que si puedes ir… ¿Irás cierto? - Erwin fingió no haberle dicho la misma frase o algo parecido hace poco.

—¿Yo…? Si, creo que sería genial - Hanji dijo de forma animada y luego revisó su celular.

—Genial, entonces iremos juntas - Lynne celebró.

Mientras leía el mensaje en su teléfono, la expresión de Hanji cambió inmediatamente, de alegre a pálida y asustada.

—Chicos debo irme… - se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a marcharse.

Erwin se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras ella —Hanji ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, quédate con Lynne, no desaproveches esta oportunidad, ocurrió un accidente en el laboratorio… Cuando sepa que tan grave es te escribiré, ¿bien? - Hanji intentó fingir que todo estaba bien.

Lynne observó con curiosidad y un poco de celos que el interés que Erwin sentía por Hanji era genuino, eso demostraba que aun había una oportunidad de que Erwin Smith si tuviese un corazón.

Erwin lo pensó muy bien, su mente le decía que debía ir con Zoe, pero su instinto decía que debía permanecer ahí, así que se quedó, haciendo que Hanji le prometiera que le llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Hanji se marchó, olvidando completamente que en veinte minutos debía estar con Petra para ayudar a Levi, su mente estaba enfocada en su trabajo en el laboratorio.

…

Cuando la castaña llegó, encontró a sus compañeros siendo atendidos por los paramédicos, ninguno lucía seriamente herido, estaban despeinados y pálidos, pero no les había ocurrido nada grave; Sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo sobre el salón y sobre su investigación.

—Nifa, Moblit, Abel y Kenji, me alegra que estén bien, pero díganme ¿Qué pasó? - la mujer corrió y abrazó a sus amigos.

—Lo siento Hanji, pero no noté que la mezcla estaba sufriendo cambios… - Nifa dijo avergonzada.

—Parece que no era la combinación que necesitábamos y terminó quemándose - Moblit bajó la cabeza con pesar, sabía que todos habían trabajado mucho en esa solución química.

—No te preocupes… Vayan y duerman, nos veremos en el salón de química B en tres horas… Estoy muy cerca de conseguir esa muestra de cristal brillante, solo debemos esforzarnos más - Zoe los animó.

—¿Cristal brillante? Zoe ese material es carísimo y muy raro ¿Dónde vas a conseguirlo? - Abel se sorprendió.

—Hice un trato con un amigo, solo eso necesitan saber… Ahora vayan y no pierdan tiempo - Hanji entró al salón ignorando la cinta amarilla, tenía que recuperar lo que quedase.

…

Levi aun no sabía que Hanji y Erwin habían llegado a un "Caro" acuerdo, por lo que no sabía que podría recibir ayuda de ella si lo necesitara.

—Hola, Levi - Petra saludó al ver al joven de ojos color gris.

—Se ve bueno, ¿De qué es? - el de cabello negro señaló la bebida fría de la chica.

—Es un smoothie de fresa, ¿Quieres uno? - Petra se puso de pie y esperó a que su amigo le dijera el sabor.

—Si, claro uno de coco - el azabache estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas le compraran cosas todo el tiempo, así que no fue extraño para él esperar a que la pelirroja regresara con su bebida.

—Aquí está, hace calor ¿No crees? - Petra admiró el perfecto rostro pálido de Levi, parecía que ni siquiera sudaba.

Por un momento la chica recordó esa cursi película de romances de vampiros "Adolescentes" en la que el joven vampiro tenía la piel pálida como Levi y tampoco sudaba al igual que Levi.

—Si un poco - el muchacho respondió y comenzó a beber, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

—¿No crees que sería más apropiado no vestir camisas con las mangas largas en esta época? - la pelirroja preguntó.

Otra cosa que le intrigaba era por qué Levi solo usaba camisas con manga larga, tal vez sí era un vampiro después de todo.

—No me molesta - fue todo lo que el joven dijo al respecto.

—Bueno… Es agradable verte de nuevo, aun estás en exámenes, ¿Cierto? - la chica apoyó su barbilla en su mano y esperó la respuesta del chico.

—Si, de hecho tengo poco tiempo, así que te diré qué hago aquí ahora mismo - el joven le dedicó un guiño a la chica frente a él.

Levi Ackerman tenía varias armas en su arsenal, conquistar era sencillo, porque él había aprendido a utilizar cada uno de sus hermosos atributos para doblegar a quien fuera.

Cuando Levi se dejaba los botones superiores de la camisa, abiertos las chicas chocaban entre ellas para verlo, y cuando les dedicaba un guiño o se mordía los dedos de forma sensual, las mujeres no podían evitar mojarse hasta las bragas.

Petra tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre el chico Ackerman y comerlo a besos.

—Está bien ¿De qué se trata? - la pelirroja retrocedió por temor a que si Levi seguía respirando cerca de ella, lo llevaría a su habitación y no lo dejaría salir jamás.

—El sábado haremos una fiesta von los de la Hermandad puedes ir si quieres - esa fue la mejor invitación formal que Levi pudo hacer.

Petra se sonrojó, quería reírse, el hombre frente a ella era hermoso y seguro, pero en ese momento parecía desconcertado.

—¿Una fiesta? Finalizando el periodo de pruebas… Son unos genios, claro que quiero ir - Petra sonrió.

—Está bien, te veré allá - el azabache le dedicó un guiño y se marchó dejando atrás la bebida que la pelirroja le acababa de regalar.

Todo estaba listo, la pareja de cada uno había aceptado asistir, dos de ellas gracias a la mente manipuladora de Hanji.

La fiesta sería lo que ellos estaban esperando para obtener sus premios, las chicas no se resistirían a ellos.

Sin embargo no todo saldría como ellos creían.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche de la fiesta llegó finalmente y una multitud de gente llenó la casa de los muchachos más populares.

Chicos musculosos y chicas hermosas con ropa que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos, llegaron en grupos o en parejas.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, gracias a Nile consiguieron que las autoridades no se acercaran a molestar, además estaban relativamente fuera del campus.

Hasta el clima de esa noche era perfecto, así que los muchachos se vistieron con camisetas sin mangas y mostraron sus cuerpos ejercitados a las chicas que habían llegado con el deseo de terminar en la cama de alguno de esos hombres.

Para desgracia de estas chicas, tres de esos muchachos ya tenían planes y no las incluían a ellas.

Mike esperaba pacientemente a que Nana apareciera, la fiesta recién había iniciado así que aun no estaba tan preocupado de que la chica no fuese a llegar.

Revisó que todo sobre él estuviese en su lugar, olía bien, su cabello era perfecto, su rostro estaba bien afeitado y su ropa no tenía arrugas.

Varias chicas pasaron invitándolo a beber, pero el castaño se reusó, Nanaba era la única que él quería.

Y casi por arte de magia, Nanaba apareció por el camino acompañada por una chica pelirroja.

A pesar de que había prometido ir con Hanji, llegó con Petra, la actual conquista de Levi.

Mike estaba impresionado, la rubia vestía un pantalón ajustado y una camisa liviana que solo cubría su pecho y parte de su abdomen.

—"...Esta mujer se vería sexy hasta con un disfraz de carne cruda" - Mike pensó al verla, ella era perfecta.

**_(Boom! Le doy una cangreburguer a quien entienda esa referencia)_**

—Así que aquí estás idiota - Nana dijo con una sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando - ella se notaba mucho más relajada y el hombre lo aprovecharía.

—Juré que no me movería de aquí hasta que llegaras - Mike sonrió.

—Disculpa, ¿Levi está adentro? - Petra interrumpió el coqueteo.

—Si, juega billar, pasa - Mike respondió desviando su mirada solo unos segundos.

—Te lo agradezco - Petra entró a la casa y Mike se quedó con la rubia.

—Te ves muy hermosa - el hombre no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

—Y tu te ves… limpio - ella se burló y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Vas a invitarme a un trago o te quedarás ahí toda la noche? - ella caminó hacia la puerta y Mike la siguió con una sonrisa.

…

Levi solía disfrutar más el tiempo en silencio, pero en ocasiones como esta, decidía mezclarse entre sus ebrios amigos y disfrutar de todo lo que podía.

Jugaba, apostaba, bebía, peleaba y destruía cosas junto a sus amigos, pero jamás dormía con ninguna chica.

Desde la ocasión en que tuvo el infortunio de encontrarse con Erwin lleno de los desperdicios de su compañera, él jamás había querido volver a tocar a una mujer durante una fiesta.

—Oye amigo, creo que tienes compañía… Esa chica está ahí desde hace un rato - uno de los chicos que jugaban junto a él le advirtió.

Levi giró la cabeza y se encontró con Petra, la chica lo saludó de inmediato.

Levi hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza, como respuesta y continuó jugando.

Ignorar a su conquista, era una estrategia que solo a Levi le funcionaba, las chicas pensaban que merecía la pena esperar por un poco de su atención.

Y sin saberlo, Petra era una de ellas, a pesar de ser la más popular de sus amigas, incluso tenía a uno de sus amigos enamorados desde hacía años, el pobre Oluo creía que algún día tendría una oportunidad con ella.

Pero la pelirroja ya había caído en la trampa mortal de Levi, mortal porque para su pesar, el hombre de cabello negro no sentía lo mismo que sus amigos.

Mike intentaba formar una relación con Nanaba y Erwin aunque no quería una relación seria, era lo suficientemente caballero como para entablar una amistad con las chicas que lo permitieran, después de dormir con él.

Pero Levi era diferente, jamás se había enamorado y jamás había sentido algo especial por nadie.

Así que en cuanto Petra se acostara con él, se declararía ganador y ella jamás volvería a hablar con él.

—Petra ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? - Levi se acercó al finalizar la partida.

—Un rato... Solo quería verte jugar - ella admitió.

—¿Verme? - al chico le pareció gracioso.

Él tenía que admitir que la chica se veía muy bien con su corto vestido amarillo, pero jamás se lo diría.

—Pensé que te relajarías un poco por estar en una fiesta - Petra observó la camisa de Levi, siempre con mangas largas.

—¿Hay algún problema con mi ropa? - él preguntó con seriedad.

—Obvio no, te ves tan bien como siempre - ella escupió y luego se arrepintió.

¿No se suponía que él debía conquistarla a ella? Además ella era popular y hermosa, por qué se comportaba como una adolescente.

Levi sirvió dos shots de una botella sin etiqueta y le dio uno a la pelirroja.

Tal vez es una prueba, la pelirroja pensó al ver la forma en que la miraba el azabache.

Ella no solía beber licor, con un buen vino bastaba o una cerveza si quería integrarse, así que cuando el tequila tocó su boca ella lo escupió de forma involuntaria.

Levi se burló con una risa leve y vertió el contenido de su shot en su boca, mientras la chica se limpiaba avergonzada.

…

Eran casi las once y la pareja de Erwin no había llegado, él sospechaba que era culpa de Hanji y obviamente lo era.

Mike y Nanaba aparecieron en la terraza y encontraron al rubio de ojos azules en medio de una lucha de golf.

Nile y Erwin habían apostado para ver quien golpeaba la pequeña pelotita lo más lejos posible.

—Yo quiero intentarlo - Nana obedeció a su instinto competitivo.

—Por supuesto - Erwin le dio su palo de golf y la rubia continuó contra Nile.

—¿Qué pasó? - Mike preguntó al ver a Erwin solo.

—No lo sé, tal vez Zoe la retrasó, espero que sea así - Erwin dijo sin ocultar su decepción.

El rubio descendió a la sala y pasó por un aburrido Levi que escuchaba todo lo que salía de la boca de la pelirroja que él mismo había escogido.

Erwin se burló al ver la mirada de "Auxilio" que el de cabello negro le dio al pasar.

El capitán llegó al patio y se reunió con un grupo de chicos que bebían y conversaban ahí.

Un rato más tarde el rubio sintió un toque suave en su espalda y giró de forma despreocupada.

Lynne estaba ahí usando un vestido color celeste, Erwin sonrió al verla.

—Llegas tarde - el rubio dijo sonriendo.

—Lo lamento, la verdad es que no quería presentarme con mi rostro luciendo así - ella señaló la bandita que cubría su nariz.

Lo que no era del todo cierto, el motivo principal de su demora fue que Hanji no estaba lista, ella tuvo que obligarla a ducharse y le prestó un poco de ropa.

—¿Así cómo? No veo nada malo en tu rostro, te ves hermosa como siempre - Erwin recordó el consejo de Hanji, adular a Lynne funcionaba bien.

Ella sonrió —Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, me agrada verte más relajado.

La ropa casual del rubio no había pasado desapercibida.

—¿Acaso no vendrías con Hanji? - Erwin preguntó con curiosidad al ver a la castaña sola.

—Lo hice, pero se fue a buscar un trago ¿por qué…? ¿esperabas verla a ella?- Lynne insinuó.

—Solo trato de ser amable - Erwin sonrió con seguridad, jamás iba a dejar que alguien le ganara con juegos de palabras y más.

—¿Quieres entrar? - él le ofreció su mano.

Lynne la tomó y juntos entraron a la casa, el lugar era un desastre, habían personas por todas partes, bebiendo, bailando y comiéndose a besos.

A la castaña no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, era agradable relajarse un poco entre ese caos después de la semana de pruebas.

—¿Qué quieres? Hay desde cerveza simple hasta Tequila - Erwin dijo con orgullo.

—Vodka… te mostraré como hacer un buen coctel - Lynne cogió la botella y se dirigió a la cocina junto a Erwin.

…

Mike y Nana conversaban en la terraza, estaban cómodos a pesar del olor a tabaco y marihuana.

A pesar de que habían demasiadas cosas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, ellos habían logrado concentrarse en su propio mundo.

Mike descubrió que Nana era un chica apasionada y decidida.

La rubia siempre se mostraba segura, pero la verdad era que también guardaba sus complejos e intentaba no sucumbir ante ellos.

La hermosa chica, que por su forma de ser siempre causó problemas y rechazo algunas veces, jamás tuvo un amor infantil, porque los niños siempre la vieron como la chica marimacho.

Ahora que era mayor, su belleza atraía a muchos hombres que ella terminaba alejando porque no podía confiar en que solo quisieran burlarse de la marimacho.

—La personalidad de un niño se crea con los sucesos que experimenta hasta los 6 años - ella había escuchado decir.

Mike continuaba ahí totalmente hipnotizado, cada cosa que salía de la boca de ella parecía ser la cosa más espectacular que él había escuchado.

Y Nana había comenzado a creer que el interés del muchacho era genuino, de otro modo quien estaría tan interesado en una historia de cómo se rompió tres huesos del cuerpo.

Mike era un buen sujeto o un muy buen actor, ella comenzaba a sentirse confundida.

—¿Quieres otra cerveza? - sin esperar la respuesta sacó una de la hielera y se la dio a la rubia.

Eran las 11 de la noche y ninguno de los dos había notado el tiempo que llevaban conversando.

Ambos chocaron los embaces de sus cervezas antes de comenzar a beber.

…

Levi se sentó en el sofá de la sala, estaba agotado, Petra hablaba demasiado, aunque eso era cierto solo para Levi, porque él era demasiado antipático.

Incluso durante el sexo, odiaba que las chicas le hablaran demasiado, después de todo él siempre había preferido el silencio.

Se relajó un segundo y bebió todo el contenido de la lata, el prefería algo más fuerte, pero no estaba mal para iniciar la noche.

Y si Petra no se iba pronto sería una noche muy larga; En ese momento notó a la persona que descansaba en el sofá frente a él.

La chica estaba recostada en una posición vulgar, pero cómoda con una de sus piernas delgadas totalmente extendida sobre el respaldo y la otra descansando sobre el brazo del sofá.

Tenía el rostro cubierto por uno de sus brazos y en el otro tenía una botella de whisky a la mitad.

Los ojos del azabache recorrieron el cuerpo delgado y bronceado de aquella chica, llevaba puestos unos shorts ajustados, y una camisa de tirantes finos color verde suave.

Levi se levantó y se acercó a la chica, hasta ahí podía sentir el aroma de su cabello castaño limpio.

El azabache levantó su mano, estaba a punto de tocar a la chica para saber quien era, pero en ese instante, Erwin lo llamó.

—Amigo, la carnada ya llegó, está en el patio trasero

—Bien - Levi respondió y se marchó.

Era mejor alejarse antes de que Petra volviera del baño y lo sumergiera en una de sus aburridas charlas sobre cosas cursis.

Mike recibió la misma llamada, —"La carnada ya estaba en la casa"- el castaño tomó la mano de Nana y la llevó hasta el patio trasero con él.

Los seis miembros más importantes de la hermandad se reunieron en el patio y las personas se agruparon para ver la iniciación de un nuevo miembro.

Eren estaba nervioso, pero emocionado, tenía una única oportunidad de formar parte de esa casa y de esos muchachos.

Levi llegó al jardín y encontró a su prima con el rostro pálido —Si le haces daño te mataré

Ella amenazó, ambos Ackerman se retaron con la mirada, los dos eran muy agresivos y fuertes.

La diferencia era que Mikasa había escogido luchar por alguien más y Levi solo velaba por sí mismo.

—Ya ve a conseguirte una vida - Levi pasó empujándola y tomó su lugar en el circulo que rodeaba a Eren.

—Hermanos, nos hemos reunido para averiguar si este niño… Eren… - Erwin dijo después de preguntar su nombre.

—…Tiene las agallas para ser un miembro de esta hermandad… - Erwin habló como si se tratara de un culto o una sociedad secreta.

Nana observó desde la puerta burlándose de aquellos muchachos ebrios e idiotas.

—Esta vez tendrás que superar a nuestro campeón de bebidas y si ganas estarás listo para la segunda prueba

Eld y Nile pusieron una mesa frente al chico y Levi colocó varias botellas de alcohol cada una más brutal que la otra.

Eren pensó que se enfrentaría a Levi, pero su sorpresa fue gigante, cuando Mike se plantó frente a él.

Levi sin dudas inspiraba temor, pero ese hombre imponía respeto con más de 1.90 de estatura y su expresión seria.

Erwin dio la señal y ambos comenzaron a beber; Mikasa esperaba que Eren perdiera y así no tendría que pasar por la segunda prueba, pero Eren lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

No había forma en este mundo de que Eren venciera a Mike, pero la suerte estaba de su lado.

Mike bebió tranquilamente el shot que le correspondía y se giró para mirar a Nana.

La rubia estaba a un lado de la casa hablando entre susurros con Hanji; entonces Mike supo que si quería gozar de la compañía de Nana no debía estar demasiado ebrio y comenzó a bajar el ritmo.

Mientras Eren tragaba todo el alcohol que podía, ya le había sacado un poco de ventaja cuando Mike dijo.

"Me rindo" y todos se sorprendieron, los muchachos estaban seguros de que el más alto había dejado ganar al chico.

Erwin dejó de susurrarle algo al oído a Lynne y regresó a la mesa donde declaró ganador a Eren.

El pobre chico moreno se tambaleó feliz de estar un paso más cerca de ser parte de ellos.

—Ahora pasaremos a la segunda prueba… - el rubio miró a Levi, pero este respondió negativamente.

—Lo dejaremos así por hoy, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, y tú, prepárate - Erwin se dirigió a Eren.

Todos volvieron a la casa, todos excepto Lynne y Erwin; Mike y Nana subieron al tejado para tener un poco de paz.

...

Levi se enfrentó a su destino, debía volver junto a Petra, el problema era que Petra había bebido demasiado y ahora estaba ebria.

—Sabes, estaba nerviosa por esta fiesta y más por lo que Hanji dijo, pero ya sabes sentía muchas ganas de venir a verte - Petra se recostó sobre Levi.

Él comenzó a sentirse incómodo, no le gustaba que una chica tan ebria estuviese cerca.

Petra comenzó a tocar los brazos del azabache hasta llegar a su cuello, entrelazó sus brazos en él e intentó besarlo.

—¿No crees que estas demasiado ebria? - él la evadió.

—¿Sabes qué quiero…? - ella se acomodó en el pecho del muchacho.

—No lo sé - él respondió secamente.

—Quiero ir a tu habitación… No importa lo que digan esas chicas aburridas… - Petra intentó llevar a Levi hacia las escaleras, pero le costaba trabajo caminar.

—Creo que deberías irte a dormir ya - el de cabello negro se detuvo antes de que la chica intentara subir el primer escalón.

—Te gusto ¿Cierto? Entonces porqué no quieres tener sexo conmigo - la chica parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Levi pensó que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, y por un momento consideró darle a la chica lo que quería, en especial porque eso significaría que había ganado el juego y podría finalmente hacerla a un lado.

Y la peor parte era que el calor dentro de él había comenzado a crecer, pero no podía arriesgarse.

—¡Oye Eld! Ven aquí, quieres hacerme el favor de llevar a Petra a su dormitorio, sé que conoces cual habitación es - el chico rubio se acercó con pesar.

Él mismo estaba ocupado con su chica, así que llamó a Oluo para que llegara a recoger a la chica pelirroja.

—¿Sabes dónde está el imbécil nuevo? - Levi decidió que iría a cualquier parte donde no estuviera Petra actuando como tonta.

—Creo que está con una chica en el baño de arriba - Eld dijo y se quedó con Petra esperando a que Oluo llegara.

…

Hanji ayudó a Eren a llegar al baño; el instante en que Mikasa se había distraído, Eren se había marchado hacia la casa y se había encontrado con Hanji.

—Te sentirás mucho mejor después de sacar toda esa basura de tu organismo - la chica le ayudó a inclinarse en el baño para que pudiera expulsar todo lo que acababa de beber.

Y mientras eso pasaba, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarse en el espejo, su rostro estaba demacrado.

Había trabajado sin descanso toda la semana, y la única razón de que estuviera ahí era el cristal que Erwin le había prometido.

—T-te lo agradezco - Eren se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Vamos a buscar un café muy amargo ¿Está bien? - Hanji sujetó al chico para que la acompañara.

Eren resbaló y cayó de espaldas en la bañera junto a Hanji.

La chica comenzó a reír y se levantó rápidamente, —Dios espero que eso sea solo agua

Hanji comenzó a tirar del brazo de Eren para sacarlo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Levi entró al baño esperando ver a Eren sufriendo, pero en su lugar lo encontró muy cerca de la chica que él había visto en el sofá.

Ella juraba que había asegurado la puerta, pero no fue así alguien estaba ahí con ellos, "Está ocupado" ella dijo mientras seguía intentando sacar al chico.

Levi observó el trasero de la chica dentro de los shorts apretados, al no obtener una respuesta Hanji se giró y vio a Levi con los brazos cruzados.

—Si quieres tirarte a alguien, por qué buscas al más joven y ebrio, eres una pervertida - Levi se burló, aunque en el interior estaba sorprendido de lo que esa chica ocultaba.

—¿Sexo? Claro que no, solo lo estaba ayudando a salir… - Hanji intentó defenderse.

—¿Tan desesperada estás? - él de cabello negro siguió insistiendo.

—Oye idiota, ya deja de bromear y ayúdale a salir de ahí - Hanji se giró con molestia.

—Si tanto lo deseas, yo podría ayudarte a ti… - el chico Ackerman la ignoró.

—¿Disculpa? Al demonio, yo me largo, tú sácalo de ahí - la chica se lavó las manos porque aun sospechaba que el líquido en la bañera no era precisamente agua tibia.

Levi la observó y sonrió de lado.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? ¿Acaso estás nerviosa? - miró a la chica como un lobo observa a su pequeña y jugosa presa.

Esta chica era difícil, todos lo sabían y a Levi le encantaban los retos, eran más entretenidos.

Hanji sonrió y se acercó a Levi hasta poner sus manos sobre la puerta, a los lados del peinado perfecto del chico, sin darse cuenta él había retrocedido y ahora tenía la espalda pegada a la puerta de madera.

Ella incluso levantó su pierna como lo hacen en el tango, para provocarlo aún más y Levi la tomó en seguida.

El de cabello negro estaba impresionado por la tenacidad de aquella chica nerd y por los hermosos ojos marrón que ocultaban aquellas gafas.

—¿Eso crees? Erwin me dijo que eres un maniático de limpieza, dudo que te calientes aquí entre orines y vomito - ella señaló a Eren con su pulgar.

—Tal vez si vamos a mi habitación sea más cómodo - él respondió sin salir de su estupor.

—Lo dudo... Así que ya deja de joderme y quita tu cuerpo pálido del camino - Hanji estaba cansada y no estaba de humor para broma.

Porque el que Levi Ackerman estuviera interesado en ella debía ser eso ¿Cierto? Una broma pesada.

—¿Estás segura? - él le dedicó un guiño y comenzó a acariciar su pierna en dirección a su trasero.

Hanji sintió que algo se estremeció dentro de ella cuando lo sintió, pero se mantuvo firme, no podía ser más que una broma, tenía que convencerse de ello.

La castaña se separó de él en seguida, el joven Ackerman se hizo a un lado y Hanji sujetó el pomo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Levi la sostuvo con fuerza.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a poder resistirte? - él habló detrás de ella, mientras sus dedos se acomodaban en su cintura.

La castaña sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espalda, ella podía jurar que incluso cerró lo ojos cuando sintió el calor de él tan cerca.

—El tiempo que sea necesario…

—Me aseguraré de que sea pronto - el chico pálido se alejó de la castaña.

La chica abandonó la habitación y Levi se quedó en silencio, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Él no sabía por qué lo había dicho, simplemente se dejó llevar por un impulso extraño que creció dentro de él.

—¿Qué estás mirando? - el de cabello negro reaccionó al ver que Eren lo observaba impresionado.

—Ella es… increíble - Eren continuaba intentando ponerse de pie.

Levi esperaba que el muchacho le dijera que Zoe era extraña, varonil o incluso fea, pero no fue así, al chico le agradaba esa mujer desquiciada.

—Si fuera tú me prepararía, deberás enfrentarme en la segunda prueba y no voy a tener piedad - Levi amenazó y se marchó a su habitación.

Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, todas las habitaciones de sus compañeros estaban ocupadas y el ruido que hacían esas personas era exasperante e incómodo.

…

Hanji buscó a sus amigas en toda la casa, pero no encontró señal de ninguna.

—Chicas, es tarde ¿Dónde están? Estoy muy cansada regresaré al dormitorio - la castaña se detuvo en el pasillo principal en la segunda planta.

Sus amigas no respondían a sus mensajes, Hanji comenzaba a temer que fuese alguna de ellas quien estaba en alguna de esas habitaciones.

—Nana, Petra, Lynne ¿Dónde están? Por favor no me digan que fallaron - Hanji habló fuerte mientras continuaba sin recibir respuestas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te perdiste, cuatro ojos?

Hanji se giró para ver a Levi Ackerman apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Intento llamar a mis amigas, pero no escucho una mierda…- Hanji continuo presionando el teclado táctil de su móvil.

—Pasa, aquí no hay tanto ruido… - el azabache abrió por completo la puerta.

—¿Bromeas? No soy estúpida - Zoe habló con molestia.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Eres una maldita cobarde - él se burló.

Hanji se irguió molesta y entró en la habitación, estaba ebria y cansada, solo quería contactar a alguna de sus irresponsables amigas y largarse.

—¿Oye no se supone que deberías estar con Petra? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí conmigo? - Hanji se sentó en la perfecta cama.

—Estaba muy ebria así que la envié a su habitación…- Levi cerró la puerta y la aseguró sin que la chica lo notara.

—¿Hablas en serio? - Hanji se sorprendió —Pero, esta hubiese sido tu oportunidad de ganar la apuesta

—No me gusta aprovecharme de las niñas ebrias, prefiero a las mujeres que sí saben beber - él recordó que hace unas horas esa mujer había acabado con una botella de whisky.

—Te felicito tigre… - la castaña se burló, sin entender la indirecta.

Hanji no era como las demás mujeres con las que él había estado, pero decidió intentar algunos de sus trucos con ella.

—¿Oye en serio te parezco tan malo?

Hanji se sintió desnuda frente a esa mirada fija y fría, ella jamás había estado con nadie, el sexo nunca había sido importante para ella, pero esa noche ahí estaba deseando internamente rendirse ante Levi Ackerman.

Tal vez esa era la reacción del alcohol en su cuerpo, la volvía estúpida.

¿De verdad quería estar con él? No, en qué momento había comenzado a considerarlo, ella casi se cae de la cama cuando Levi se quitó la camisa.

Revelando sus hermosos brazos musculosos llenos de tatuajes, no quedaba un solo espacio de piel blanca sin una marca.

—¿Qué diablos haces? - Hanji se puso de pie, asustada por el deseo creciente de quitarse la ropa.

—Tengo calor, es todo, ¿Viniste aquí a llamar a tus amigas o a comerme con la mirada? - Levi sacó una camisa sin mangas, de uno de sus cajones y se la puso.

Hanji se sonrojó profundamente al escuchar esto, él tenía razón, la castaña se había perdido en él por un instante, así que se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Hanji comenzó a enviar mensajes como loca, mientras Levi se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, él se apoyó sobre el colchón y se deleitó con la expresión nerviosa de la chica.

Levi pensaba en el porqué de sus acciones, no lo podía explicar, habían muchas chicas lindas por toda la casa y él estaba ahí con la cuatro ojos.

Hanji era la última mujer con la que esperó dormir esa noche, pero tal vez el interés residía en que sería difícil desnudar a esa chica.

Él pensaba qué por la fiesta nadie notaría que él se tiró a la nerd más nerd de todas y en cuanto a ella, jamás diría nada ¿O si?

Bueno no importaba, porque lo único que estaba en su cabeza era la imagen de lo bien que podría pasárselo con ella, por algún motivo él estaba seguro de que ella sería impresionante.

—Es inútil, no van a responder… - Hanji dijo con decepción.

En ese momento Levi creyó que Hanji intentaría huir, pero no fue así.

—¿Por qué siempre escondes tus tatuajes? Yo creo que son geniales y lucen muy bien - ella se giró para verlo de frente.

—"La tengo"- el de cabello negro pensó.

.

.

.

**_Nota: No sé cómo tuve el valor de escribir la escena de Eren y Hanji en el baño si soy emetofóbica (no lo busquen en google), preferiría morir antes que estar encerrada en una habitación con alguien mientras vomita... Moriré si algún día me pasa eso._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, solo quiero avisar que no sé cuando prodré actualizar de nuevo, solo serán unos días, pero bueno, En el próximo cap iniciará el SALSEO ¿Quién será la primera en caer? Nana con Mike; Lynne con Erwin; Petra con Oluo o Hanji con Levi... Hagan sus apuestas 😅 lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

Petra se dejó caer en su cama, estaba muy mareada, la habitación completa giraba a su alrededor, ella a penas podía pensar con claridad.

—Te… te lo agradezco - ella no estaba muy segura de quien la había llevado a su dormitorio.

—Ya no tengo nauseas… Ya te puedes marchar… - la pelirroja intentó actuar como si todo estaba bien.

—No tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas… Tú eres perfecta - el muchacho humedeció su pañuelo con el agua que había llevado para Petra.

—No necesitas fingir ser alguien que no eres - Oluo colocó la tela húmeda en la frente de la chica.

—¿De qué hablas? - los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

Petra estaba confundida, pero algo le decía que lo que había hecho esa noche la humillaría más adelante.

—Digo que hay que ser un imbécil para no ver lo genial que eres, eres hermosa, gentil, amigable… - el chico de cabello cenizo en realidad quería que Petra se diera cuenta finalmente de que él la amaba.

—¿Y si soy tan perfecta, por qué él único chico que me ha interesado de verdad no quiso estar conmigo?

—Supongo que no te merece, pero yo…- él comenzó a acariciar la mano de la pelirroja.

—¿Petra? ¿Petra eres tú…? ¡Oluo! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Rico se asomó al escuchar las voces.

—Petra no se sentía bien así que la traje a su dormitorio - el único hombre de la habitación se puso de pie.

Todo el mundo sabía que no había que meterse con Rico Brzenska, tal vez su estatura no era intimidante, pero su personalidad seria se hacía respetar por sí sola.

—Te lo agradezco, ahora ya vete antes de que vuelva Lynne, no le gustará nada encontrar a un extraño en su cuarto - Rico se cubrió con la sábana que llevaba encima y entró en la habitación.

—Pero yo pensé que tal vez… Si claro, las veré mañana - él se rindió sin pelear, tal vez era obstinado, pero no era estúpido.

La puerta del apartamento se cerró y hasta entonces, Rico abandonó su posición a la defensiva y se acercó a Petra.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? - la chica de cabello plateado se sentó en la cama.

—Te dije que no jugaras con fuego… Cálmate, descansa y hablaremos por la mañana - Rico acarició el desaliñado cabello rojo.

—Él de verdad me gusta, Rico - Petra se quejó antes de quedarse dormida.

—Descansa e intenta no ensuciar nada - la chica platinada recostó a Petra de lado y luego la arropó.

Antes de salir de la habitación movió las cosas que habían junto a la litera de sus amigas.

—Lynne morirá si ensucias sus zapatos - con la prisa Lynne no había ordenado sus cosas después de pasar cerca de una hora buscando algo apropiado para Hanji.

Rico suspiró y salió de la habitación, cruzó la pequeña sala y volvió a su habitación, había estado triste por no haber sido invitada a la fiesta, pero ahora estaba aliviada por no tener que pasar por lo que Petra estaba pasando.

…

—Esa es la constelación de leo - Nana apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mike.

El castaño estaba feliz por el gesto de cercanía, pero actuaría de forma normal para que Nana no se alejara.

—Y esa es… la osa mayor - el chico continuó.

—¡Muy bien! - Nana lo felicitó con emoción.

—¿Y ese es Aurión… Urión? - Mike señaló hacia el cielo.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Eres idiota o qué? - Nana se burló —Todo el mundo conoce a Orión, es una de las constelaciones más famosas

—Creo que voy a necesitar un par de horas más aquí para memorizarlas - Mike aprovechó que Nana ahora lo miraba de frente para acercarse a ella.

El castaño estaba ansioso por besar esos labios, pudo ver que la rubia también lo deseaba aunque intentaba resistirse.

El muchacho comenzó a acercarse antes de que la oportunidad se le escapara, pero en ese momento algo llamó la atención de Nana.

—Mira, es Hanji… - Nana señaló hacia abajo.

—Parece que tiene prisa...

Ambos observaron a una nerviosa Zoe que se alejaba a toda prisa de la casa.

—Tal vez esta cansada - el castaño añadió.

—Mike creo que es hora de que bajemos de aquí… - Nana intentó ponerse de pie.

—Aguarda, no creo que sea buena idea, hemos bebido bastante y podríamos resbalar

Nana observó a Mike con incredulidad, no habían bebido demasiado, además la terraza era fácil de alcanzar.

—Me divertí mucho, pero ya es muy tarde

—Es una pena, estaba a punto de invitarte a la tradición número 22 de la hermandad - el castaño habló con resignación.

—Acabas de inventar eso ¿Cierto? - Nana se cruzó de brazos.

—El número… Si, pero la tradición es real, estoy seguro que te encantará vandalizar la propiedad privada - él sabía que el espíritu rebelde de Nana no se negaría.

Por su lado, Nana ya sabía de qué tradición hablaba y por supuesto que si quería participar.

—¿Entonces, quieres participar? ¡Esa es la actitud! - Mike celebró cuando Nana asintió con la cabeza.

—Aguarda aquí - el castaño comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

Y como si supiese diferenciar el aroma de Levi de entre los demás, se levantó y caminó hasta uno de los bordes, para encontrar al azabache sentado en el borde de su ventana fumando un cigarrillo.

—Oye Levi ¿Tienes algo esta noche? - Mike preguntó directamente.

El muchacho de cabello negro simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si no fuera extraño que Mike le hablara desde el tejado.

—Esta bien le diré a los demás… Escucha, esta vez llevaré a Nanaba conmigo, así que ¿Podrías darme un par de tus guantes?

Levi no respondió, solamente volvió al interior de su habitación, a Mike le pareció extraño, Levi parecía pensativo.

Y lo más extraño era que no estaba molesto, al contrario, el más alto podría jurar que vio una sonrisa en el rostro de su malhumorado amigo.

El joven Ackerman volvió le lanzó dos pares de guantes a Mike, y regresó a su posición en la ventana —Ve con Erwin seguramente él tiene varios

Eso fue todo lo que Levi dijo, Mike sonrió, Levi estaba tranquilo, sin camisa y fumando en su habitación, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Parece que has tenido una buena noche - Mike insinuó.

Levi le lanzó una mirada de muerte y su amigo se escabulló rápidamente antes de que el más bajo lo asesinara.

—Es hora de bajar - Mike se acercó con una sonrisa a la chica rubia.

Ambos descendieron hacia la terraza, a pesar de que era muy tarde por la madrugada, la fiesta no había bajado su ritmo, por el contrario había más personas.

—Déjame ir por las cosas - Mike se dirigió al corredor de las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, Nana aprovechó la oportunidad para echar un vistazo a su teléfono, tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Hanji.

Ella intentó devolverle la llamada, pero el teléfono de la castaña estaba desconectado, así que decidió llamar a Lynne.

Tampoco tuvo éxito, la otra castaña no respondió y Nana no podía verla en la fiesta, pensándolo bien, no había visto a Petra desde que llegaron y la última vez que vio a Lynne fue durante la prueba de iniciación.

Hanji ya se había marchado, tal vez las otras dos jóvenes también estaban tranquilas en su habitación.

Mike volvió con una bolsa plástica de color negro, Nana recordó que cada cierto tiempo el parque se decoraba con pintura no permanente y las pantis de varias chicas.

A la rubia siempre le pareció algo tonto y muy infantil, quien diría que ahora ella se dirigía a hacerlo con sus propias manos.

—"Ahora entiendo para qué eran los guantes" - ella pensó.

…

—¿No te parece que el campus es demasiado grande? - Lynne preguntó y sujetó el brazo musculoso de Erwin.

—Si, pero es mejor estar aquí solo tú y yo, además, confía en mí te gustará a donde nos dirigimos - Erwin sonrió y continuó caminando.

Los faroles iluminaban los caminos que de día no eran para nada especiales, pero a esa hora parecían muy lindos y relajantes.

—Lamento mucho que ya no puedas continuar escalando, fue por eso que decidí mostrarte algo, mientras me encargo de que ese imbécil te permita entrar de nuevo…

—No tienes que hacer nada, yo podría ocuparme… Te lo agradezco - Lynne decidió dejar a un lado su máscara de fortaleza.

La verdad era que cuando el encargado le dio la noticia de que no le permitirían entrar nuevamente, la castaña se había deprimido mucho.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Lynne se sorprendió al ver el teatro universitario frente a ella.

—Vamos adentro, podría decirte qué hacemos aquí, pero prefiero mostrártelo - el rubio la sujetó de la mano y juntos se colaron en el edificio.

Caminaron en la sala poco iluminada del enorme y hermoso teatro, la castaña jamás había sido aficionada del arte, pero estar ahí con Erwin valía la pena.

Detrás del escenario había un gigantesco piano de color negro, Erwin se sentó frente a él y le indicó a la chica que se sentara junto a él.

—Sé que esto no es para nada parecido a un deporte extremo, pero te ayudará a relajarte mientras resolvemos lo del parque

Lynne sonrió y esperó a que Erwin le mostrara lo que sabía hacer, él de verdad parecía interesado en ella.

Erwin sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, muy suavemente como si deseara que ese leve contacto la ayudara a sanar.

La chica observó atentamente mientras el rubio reproducía de memoria un fragmento de "Moonlight Sonata".

La música clásica nunca había sido del agrado de la castaña, pero ver a Erwin tocar el piano con tal destreza era casi celestial.

Se mantuvieron así un rato, mientras el rubio tocaba algunas piezas y Lynne lo observaba hipnotizada.

—Ven quiero mostrarte algo más… - Erwin se levantó y tomó a Lynne de la mano.

El camino casi en la oscuridad total se hizo eterno, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un palco ubicado en la zona alta del salón.

Desde ahí el escenario apenas iluminado, lucía impresionante, Lynne suspiró al verlo, tal vez esa vida no era tan mala.

—Mi madre siempre quiso que fuera pianista, así que contrató a alguien para que me enseñara desde que tengo memoria… - Erwin comenzó a hablarle de su vida a la chica.

Realmente él jamás lo había hecho con ninguna otra, pero Lynne parecía ser el tipo de chica a la que le importaba más él que el dinero de sus padres o cuanto tiempo podía durar en la cama.

—Yo jamás quise eso y mi padre tampoco, así que cuando se divorciaron me mudé con él… - Lynne escuchó atentamente.

—…Poco después decidí que la política sería mi vida y mi padre me apoyó, y fue así como estoy aquí ahora - él se sentía cómodo hablándole de su vida a la chica castaña.

—Pero en fin, el motivo por el que te digo esto es porque yo jamás quise esta vida, pero tal vez tú puedas usar más que yo, lo que sé - él sonrió tímidamente.

Su rostro apenas estaba iluminado por las débiles luces del techo.

—Te agradezco que confíes en mí - Lynne se acercó y sin pensar mucho, besó al hombre frente a ella.

Tocar el piano seguía siendo un pasatiempo demasiado estático, pero agradeció que el rubio intentara compartir con ella un poco de lo que él era.

Ella se deshizo de la fuerte atadura que llevaba en su interior y uno a uno, retiró los botones de la camisa del rubio.

Él deslizó sus manos en el interior del vestido de la chica y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas desnudas sin subir demasiado.

Pero cuando Lynne le quitó la camisa y comenzó a besar su cuello, él se dio cuenta de que era inútil resistirse.

Erwin, respiró profundamente mientras ella acariciaba cada centímetro de piel sensible, las manos del chico acariciaron la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su trasero.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y jamás en la vida lo había deseado tanto como ahora, cada parte de Lynne le parecía lo más perfecto que había tocado.

Sus manos volvieron a subir hacia la espalda de la chica, mientras volvía a devorar sus labios.

Encontró la cremallera que mantenía el vestido atado al cuerpo de la chica y lentamente la abrió, los tirantes del vestido cayeron de los hombros bronceados de Lynne.

Ella sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y tampoco quería retroceder; En ese momento el teléfono de la castaña comenzó a vibrar.

Erwin se detuvo y le permitió ver de quien se trataba.

En la pantalla apareció un nombre "Nana", Lynne no lo dudó y cortó la llamada.

Rápidamente vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Hanji, pero no le importó, volvió a bloquear el smartphone y regresó a los labios de Erwin.

Erwin suspiró aliviado de que Lynne decidiera llegar hasta el final con él, así que después de besar de forma casi salvaje a la chica la tomó de la cintura, le dio media vuelta y la empujó contra el borde del palco.

Erwin se colocó detrás de ella, una sensación de calor invadió el vientre y la intimidad de la chica cuando sintió la fuerte erección del rubio pegada a su trasero.

Él se deshizo totalmente de los tirantes de la chica y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros desnudos, sus manos subieron lentamente desde su cadera a su abdomen.

Erwin se concentró en jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mientras sus manos avanzaban hacia sus pechos, pequeños, pero firmes.

Él los estrujó un par de veces haciendo gemir suavemente a la chica, pero cuando le retiró el sujetador hábilmente y tocó su piel directamente, Lynne no lo pudo soportar y comenzó a frotarse contra la erección del chico.

Erwin comenzó a dudar de lo que Hanji le había dicho, según ella, Lynne había sido criada en un hogar con fuertes creencias cristianas, pero por la forma en la que se estaba comportando la castaña, no lo parecía.

Tampoco era como si a Erwin le molestara eso, por el contrario, a él le encantó la iniciativa que demostraba.

Pero él se convenció de que Hanji había mentido en el momento en que Lynne se quitó, de forma voluntaria, lo único que le quedaba de ropa interior.

Ella aun tenia la pate inferior cubierta por el vestido, pero solo imaginar que debajo estaba completamente desnuda lo hacía aún más erótico.

El rubio comenzó acariciando sus piernas y lentamente subió hasta el lugar que más deseaba, estaba húmedo y cálido, la acarició superficialmente un par de veces y luego se decidió a probar introducir sus dedos en ella.

En cuanto Lynne sintió que él la estaba acariciando por dentro, comenzó a gemir hasta el punto en que, Erwin abrió su bragueta de forma casi desesperada.

Lynne no era virgen, así que podrían divertirse bastante esa noche.

Él puso su erección en la humedad de la chica y la frotó un poco, pero el deseo era demasiado fuerte, así que no pasó demasiado tiempo para que Erwin se introdujera profundamente en su intimidad.

Una sensación de electricidad recorrió la piel de ambos y ese fue el inicio de una aventura desenfrenada.

...

—Se ven terribles - Rico se burló de sus amigas cuando se reunieron al día siguiente —¿Por qué no me cuentan cómo les fue?

—De hecho es por eso que estamos aquí… - Nana habló mientras preparaba un coctel de medicinas.

—Lo habríamos hecho mucho más temprano si algunas personas no se hubiesen emborrachado como adolescentes - la rubia de cabello corto se acercó a la sala y le entregó las píldoras a Petra.

—Lo lamento… Puedes castigarme más tarde, por ahora mi cuerpo me está castigando solo - la pelirroja sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

—No creo que el plan vaya según bien - Rico las observó a todas desde su cómoda posición en el sofá.

—No seas tan pesimista, si querías que todo saliera bien, debiste haber participado también y no dejarle tu venganza a Lynne - Nanaba respondió.

—Lo sé, aun así, les dije que su tonta bromita les explotaría en la cara - Rico se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Explotar? ¿De qué hablas? Todo va muy bien, de hecho va mejor de lo que creí - Lynne se defendió y se acomodó en el piso, frente a Rico.

Nana se sentó junto a Lynne —Tiene razón, ninguno de ellos sospecha nada.

—No creo que sea buena idea, están jugando con fuego… - Rico repitió la frase que les dijo a sus amigas cuando planearon engañar a los muchachos.

—Terminaran encariñándose con ellos - Rico siguió atacando a las chicas.

—Claro que no… Hanji, ayúdanos, por qué solo te quedas ahí sin decir nada - Lynne se puso más inquieta.

—¿Qué…? Oh lo lamento… la verdad es que ellos no son tan dulces como tú crees, Rico - Hanji se acomodó las gafas en el rostro.

Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y aunque ella intentaba reprimirlos, no podía deshacerse de la imagen de Levi sobre ella.

—¿Quién podría cogerles cariño? ¿Cierto chicas? - la castaña interrogó a sus amigas desde su posición en el sofá, junto a Rico.

—Claro que no, son orgullosos… - Lynne fue la primera en hablar.

—Necios… - Nana continuó.

—Torpes… - Lynne agregó nuevamente.

—Inmaduros… - Nana recordó todas las pantis que habían colgado en las estatuas del parque.

—Guapos… - Rico las interrumpió y ambas chicas se exaltaron al escucharla.

—Y muy sexys… - Petra se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

La pelirroja no lo podía evitar, estaba interesada en Levi Ackerman y no sabía si admitirlo totalmente frente a todas las chicas o no.

Hanji se hizo aún más pequeña en su asiento cuando escuchó a todas sus amigas reír y bromear con los sentimientos de Petra hacia el hombre de baja estatura.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirles lo que pasó? Tal vez no, tal vez todo era solo un juego del chico Ackerman.

Los recuerdos volvieron al momento en el que todo se fue al demonio dentro de la cabeza de Hanji.

**Flashback**.

—¿Te impresionan mis brazos? Mira esto… - Levi se quitó la camisa.

Hanji había pasado los minutos intentando descifrar el por qué de cada uno de los dibujos y símbolos en los brazos musculosos del chico frente a ella.

Levi se dio media vuelta y le mostró su espalda musculosa a la chica, por lo menos la mitad estaba cubierta con distintos dibujos, todos con un significado especial para quien los llevaba siempre ocultos.

—Genial… Si yo los tuviera me pasearía sin camisa para que todos los perdedores los vieran - la castaña habló con energía mientras se debatía entre tocarlos o no.

—¿Perdedores? - Levi sonrió, Hanji era más extraña de lo que parecía.

Pero así como ella estaba interesada en saber por qué él tenía tantos tatuajes y los ocultaba, así él estaba interesado en todos los secretos que esa chica ocultaba detrás de una máscara de ingenuidad y alegría.

—Si bueno, no se me ocurrió otra cosa - ella finalmente puso la punta de sus dedos en unas runas que parecían decir algo específico, sintiendo una especie de relieve.

—Aguarda un minuto ¿Pasearías sin camisa por el campus? - Levi se giró y miró a la chica.

—¿¡Qué!? No, digo… Si fuera un chico… - ella se puso nerviosa, no sabía el motivo.

—…Porque puedes hacerlo aquí en mi habitación, si quieres - él se inclinó para acercarse a Hanji.

—Linda oferta, pero voy a tener que negarme - la castaña retrocedió torpemente.

—¿Estás nerviosa? - Levi avanzó un poco más.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? ¿Solo porque estoy en la habitación de Levi Ackerman? - ella dijo con ironía.

—Puede ser… O tal vez porque te van a besar justo ahora - el azabache alzó un de sus cejas.

Sin notarlo, Hanji había sido acorralada contra la cabecera de la cama, aún estaba sentada, pero se había deslizado lentamente hasta llegar ahí.

—Jajaja, Estás loco, creo que has bebido mucho esta noche, se supone que debes esforzarte por traer a Petra aquí, no a mí… Y ya basta de bromas

—¿Bromas? Yo jamás bromeo - el tono de voz del hombre cambió de suave y frío a cálido y seductor.

Hanji se encontró a sí misma, intentando calmar su enloquecido corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

—Además, yo jamás firmé un contrato para estar obligado a traer a tu amiga aquí, TÚ estás aquí porque YO así lo quiero

El joven Ackerman finalmente dio el último paso, apoyó sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de la castaña y sin previo aviso, puso sus labios contra los de la chica.

.

—Si, lo sé, Levi es muy sexy, pero aunque me lo suplique jamás le daré nada - Petra alzó la voz y sacó a Hanji de sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja intentó ocultar que la noche anterior fue rechazada por el hombre de cabello negro, y claramente ignoraba que éste tuviera otros planes.

Hanji se mantuvo en silencio, todas estaban demasiado ocupadas ocultando sus cosas como para notar que la chica con los anteojos estaba sufriendo una batalla mental.

O eso creía Zoe, porque un par de ojos celestes como el cielo la estaban observando.

Rico era muy perceptiva y aunque no podía adivinar qué había dentro de los pensamientos de su amiga, podía imaginar que algo no andaba bien.

—Chicas creo que deberían parar, aun tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo… - Rico sugirió.

Todas las chicas en la sala se quedaron en silencio, cada una tenía un motivo para querer continuar con el plan.

—Claro que no… - pero fue Zoe la primera en protestar.

—Chicas acepté ayudarlas y fingir estar del lado de los chicos sólo por el cristal y aun no lo he recibido…

Hanji estaba avergonzada de tener que pedirle a sus amigas que continuaran con el plan, pero debía hacerlo.

—…Ustedes saben que lo perdí todo en el incendio del otro día, la esperanza de ese cristal es lo único que nos hace continuar

Todas sabían que Hanji y sus amigos del club de ciencias se esforzaban mucho en su trabajo.

—Por favor chicas, sobre todo tú, Lynne, debes seguir engatusando a Erwin, no puedes rendirte hasta que el cristal sea nuestro

Entonces Lynne se puso muy nerviosa, ya había tenido sexo con Erwin, eso significaba que el rubio había ganado el juego, por lo que ahora, ninguno de los tres estaría interesado en ninguna de sus amigas.

Y obviamente no habría cristal para Hanji, —Te juro que me esforzaré, aunque... Sería más fácil si no le hubieras inventado esa tontería sobre que mis padres son muy religiosos.

Nana puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Lynne y se dirigió a Hanji —Te prometemos que le quitaremos ese cristal de las bolas si es necesario

La rubia bromeo para aliviar un poco el ambiente que cada vez se pondría más tenso, conforme las mentiras se acumulaban.

—Levi tampoco se va a salvar, te lo juro - Petra dejó en el piso la taza que sostuvo en sus manos todo este tiempo.

El último comentario no fue tranquilizador en lo absoluto, al contrario, trajo los recuerdos de nuevo a la mente de Hanji.

**Continuación del Flashback**.

—Así que eres agresiva… - Levi habló completamente excitado.

El beso había iniciado como cualquier otro, pero a medida que la intensidad aumentaba, también lo hacía el calor dentro del cuerpo de cada uno.

A Hanji le encantó la sensación que experimentó cuando el hombre metió su lengua en su boca, todo era tan cálido.

Ella no lo pudo evitar y a la primera oportunidad, aprovechó y mordió el labio inferior del muchacho.

Levi había retrocedido asombrado, pero retomó el ritmo de inmediato.

No era del tipo de chico que pedía permiso, él sólo tomó a la castaña por el trasero y la colocó en el centró de la cama.

Pero su mano no regresó a su posición original, aprovechó la nueva posición para meter su mano bajo la camisa de la chica, ella se estremeció cuando su mano tibia subió por su abdomen hasta casi rozar sus pechos.

Hanji no sabía cómo había llegado a eso, pero ahora estaba ahí con un Ackerman entre sus piernas.

Aun tenía la ropa puesta, pero sabía que si continuaba, no duraría mucho tiempo hasta que Levi se la arrancara del cuerpo.

El hombre de cabello negro decidió arriesgarse y seguir adelante, de pronto se sentía muy sediento, como si hubiese estado en el desierto demasiado tiempo y Hanji era el agua más fresca que hubiese probado jamás.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Hanji no se iría de ahí, en ese momento dejó de importarle que los muchachos de la hermandad se mofaran de que se hubiese acostado con una nerd.

Hanji era dulce como pastel de manzanas y canela, y el joven Ackerman se la devoraría completa.

Los besos de Levi bajaron por la mandíbula de Zoe, hasta su cuello, provocando un leve gemido en la chica.

Al escucharla, el hombre de ojos grises decidió que quería escucharla el resto de la noche, así que continuó su labor.

Rápidamente levantó la camisa de la chica, pero ella se resistió, su cuerpo se tensó ante los nervios y la vergüenza de estar desnuda frente a alguien por primera vez.

Pero Levi era diestro en lo que hacía y con par de besos logró convencerla de bajar sus defensas.

Ella extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la camisa fue retirada rápidamente, el chico había estado frotando su erección contra la entrepierna de la castaña y en cuanto la vio semidesnuda se desesperó y deseó poseerla cuanto antes.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Leva se deshizo de su sujetador, él hombre se llevó una sorpresa:

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, logró distinguir un par de pequeños y hermosos montículos, que serían solo para él.

Hanji abrió sus ojos rápidamente cuando una sensación húmeda y tibia se apoderó de uno de sus pezones, casi no podía ver nada por la oscuridad y la falta de sus gafas.

De forma instintiva entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso del muchacho y a él le encantó.

—"Imposible… Esto no está… pasando… no puede… estar pasando…" - la mente de Hanji buscaba con desesperación una salida.

Parecía que su cuerpo actuaba de forma independiente de su mente, pero no por mucho, estaba segura de que no se entregaría a Levi Ackerman.

Levi no estaba pensando demasiado, no intentaba impresionar a Hanji, ni quería probar que sabía hacerlo y sobre todo, no recordó la apuesta en ningún momento.

Con otro movimiento hábil, abrió el broche y la cremallera de los shorts de la chica.

—"Tal vez voy demasiado rápido" - él se dijo a sí mismo, pero no importaba, Zoe estaba ahí y ya no podía negarse.

Su mano se escabullo entre la tela, provocando que Hanji se tensara aún más.

Era oficial, Levi quedó encantado con Hanji y todo gracias a una afortunada coincidencia.

En el momento en que los dedos de Levi acariciaron la humedad entre las piernas de la chica, ella recordó que antes de llegar a la fiesta se había duchado y vestido en el apartamento de sus amigas.

La ropa que llevaba era de Lynne también, pero no podía usar su ropa interior, así que de forma forzosa tuvo que asistir a la fiesta sin nada debajo.

Levi suspiró ante la sensación y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el pecho izquierdo.

A las mujeres les encantaba la seguridad de Levi, pero Hanji no estaba acostumbrada, así que retrocedió.

Zoe empujó al hombre sobre ella y él se detuvo —Creo que esto es… evidentemente un error - Hanji tomó su ropa, estaba sumamente avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Pero, si hace unos minutos gemías… Oye, cálmate no tienes que irte, te prometo que no te dolerá… mucho - Levi miró hacia abajo advirtiéndole sobre su tamaño.

_(...No te dolerá decían... jaja Lol)_

Intentó convencerla por el bien de la dolorosa erección que aun mantenía su pantalón muy ajustado.

—Sé que solo estás jugando conmigo, así que debo… debo irme - la castaña se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a luchar con la puerta.

—¿Podrías abrir? - Zoe estaba muy nerviosa, ni siquiera pudo quitar el seguro de la puerta.

Levi suspiró y se levantó de la cama y le ayudó a la chica a ajustarse la camisa de forma correcta, pero antes de abrir se detuvo a observar a la castaña.

—Te advierto que esta no será la última vez que estarás en mi cama… No me voy a dar por vencido

Levi intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella lo evadió y se las arregló para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

.

—Ok, entonces continuaremos con el plan, pero deben ser muy cuidadosas - Nana se levantó del piso.

Zoe regresó a la realidad para ver a sus amigas tramando la siguiente fase del plan.

Petra parecía emocionada y Hanji se sentía culpable, ella no sabía que todas estaban ocultando algo.

...

—Lleva esto hacia allá, trae lo otro para acá… - Nile se quejó de los exigentes estándares de limpieza de Levi.

—Novato… Limpia aquí, esto es un desastre - Levi llamó al chico de ojos verdes.

Eren corrió a barrer el piso de la cocina, solo Dios sabía qué eran todas las sustancias que habían mezcladas ahí.

—Dale un respiro, ya hace bastante con estar de pie con esa resaca catastrófica" - Mike se burló y alborotó el cabello de Eren.

—Debe aprender a ser un hombre si quiere andar por ahí tirándose a Mikasa - Levi dijo con severidad.

Eren tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, por el miedo que le provocaba la ira de Levi Ackerman.

—Oye Erwin llegas justo a tiempo - Nile se alegró al ver a su amigo.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado, viejo? - Mike se acercó al rubio.

—Estuve con Lynne… Lo lamento, estaba tan ebrio que me quedé dormido - el rubio decidió que no diría la verdad.

Había ganado el juego nuevamente, pero esta vez no tenía deseos de presumir frente a sus amigos.

Levi observó a Erwin con ojos fríos que saben la verdad, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Después de todo él mismo debía ocuparse de sus asuntos; Petra ya no estaba más en sus planes, era hermosa y gentil, pero Levi necesitaba algo más que eso, y ahora creía haberlo encontrado.

Ese día se pasó la tarde entera buscando de un lado a otro a la chica nerd, pero no la encontró.

—"No pudo haber desaparecido y no creo que esté en su habitación, tampoco estaba en la biblioteca"

Levi enumeró los lugares en los que había buscado, pero fue interrumpido en ese momento.

—Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? - Petra tenía que estudiar y al acercarse a la biblioteca había encontrado a la persona a la que deseaba ver.

—Petra… - fue todo lo que el joven Ackerman respondió.

—Escucha quería disculparme por mi actitud y…

—Descuida, estabas ebria… - el joven de ojos grises comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo, después de todo Petra era amiga de la cuatro ojos, tal vez incluso compartían habitación.

—¿Sabes dónde está Hanji Zoe? - a Levi no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, así que no le interesó demostrarle a la pelirroja que estaba interesado en su amiga.

—¿Hanji…? Creo que en el nuevo salón de química ¿Por qué preguntas?

Petra pensó que si Levi estaba ahí y quería ver a Hanji, seguramente era para encontrar otra forma de conquistarla.

La felicidad volvió al alma de Petra, Levi seguía interesado en ella, solamente era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo.

—Te veo luego - el chico de piel pálida ignoró la pregunta de la pelirroja y se marchó.

El hombre de baja estatura tuvo mucha suerte porque al llegar al salón, Hanji estaba ahí y estaba sola.

Él se mantuvo en silenció, apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando a la chica mientras ella, ajena al mundo exterior, analizaba muestras en un microscopio.

—¿Podrías alcanzarme mi cuaderno? - ella habló cuando Levi entró en la habitación.

Él tomó un cuaderno de color rosa y se lo dio en silencio, ella intentó tomarlo, pero él no lo soltó.

—¿Qué demonios…? - ella se sorprendió al ver al hombre de baja estatura.

—¿Acaso nunca descansas? - el de cabello negro la observó con seriedad.

—Este no es mi cuaderno, es el café… - ella intentó ocultar el rubor que había azotado su rostro.

—Otra vez estás nerviosa - él reprimió una sonrisa.

—No… Solo intento trabajar, ahora ya máchate, por favor - Zoe se levantó y tomó el cuaderno correcto y luego volvió a su asiento ignorando al chico.

—Bien, me iré, pero lo haré hasta que admitas que te gustó estar conmigo la noche anterior - Levi se acercó por la espalda a la chica y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

—Vamos, no seas tímida, solo dime que quieres regresar allá - su lengua rozó suavemente la piel.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, eso no pasará - ella no se giró para no tener que verlo a la cara.

—Me gustan las chicas difíciles… Y sé reconocer cuando una va a rendirse - él pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica de forma lujuriosa.

—Escucha, solo intento trabajar, déjame tranquila - Hanji estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

—Si me das un beso me iré, lo prometo - él siguió insistiendo.

Zoe se tensó nuevamente, ahora el muchacho estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, bastaba con que ella girara y podría alcanzar sus labios.

—Levi, por qué haces esto… - ella preguntó con desesperación, en realidad deseaba darle lo que él quería, pero no lo admitiría.

En ese momento, la puerta del corredor se abrió y las voces de los compañeros de Hanji llegaron hasta ellos.

Levi se separó de la chica —Solo vine a decirte que el torneo de futbol finalizará el viernes y tienes que estar ahí - le dedicó un guiño.

—Recuerda lo que te dije cuatro ojos, te prometo que vas a regresar… Y te gustará - Levi se retiró antes de que los chicos los vieran juntos.

Aunque no pasó desapercibido por tres chicos altos que lo vieron salir del salón de química.

Hanji se giró hacia el cuarto donde guardaban los materiales y Nifa salió de ahí con el rostro pálido.

—¿Hanji que fue eso? - ella había estado ahí todo ese tiempo.

Al llegar Levi no se había percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta y había alguien adentro y Nifa se reusó a salir para no interrumpirlos.

—Por favor, por favor, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie

—¿Decir qué? - Moblit entró acompañado de sus amigos al salón y Hanji se congeló, no sabía qué decir.

…

Y mientras algunas relaciones fluían con naturalidad y buen ritmo, como la de Nana y Mike; otras se habían estancado.

—¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? - Lynne preguntó.

Nanaba se irguió y uso su rostro serio para hablar —Mike acaba de invitarme a la final de futbol del viernes

Ella y el muchacho alto habían estado hablando todo el tiempo a través de sus teléfonos.

Lynne sonrió y revisó el suyo, Erwin no se había reportado, ni la había buscado y la castaña estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

.

.

.

_**Lo siento si la parte de la fiesta se quedó un poco corta, pero al volverla a escribir ya no tenía la misma inspiración, pero bueno espero que el resto compense... Por cierto ¿Qué más podría pasar? Tal vez que algunos pasen un fin de semana completo juntos lejos de la universidad 😋**_


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Qué es ese sonido? - Nana se recostó sobre su vientre en la cama.

—Los idiotas, han enloquecido por el viernes - Mike respondió y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

El equipo entero estaba en el patio discutiendo sobre la estrategia a seguir durante el juego.

—¿Y está bien que estés tú aquí? Es un milagro que llegaran a la final - Nana finalizó con una broma como de costumbre.

—Descuida Pixis no se arriesgaría a ir sin mí en la defensa - el castaño habló con confianza.

—Si yo fuera tu entrenadora, no te permitiría jugar hasta que demostraras ser responsable - la rubia se sintió orgullosa de la disciplina de sus chicas del basebol.

—Cariño, si tú furas nuestra entrenadora jamás me alejaría del campo de entrenamiento - él no mentía.

Nana sonrió y se recostó sobre su espalda —Te creo… Oye te agradezco por el regalo

Nana observó nuevamente la camiseta con el número y nombre de Mike grabados en ella.

—Oye, si vas a apoyarme mañana, tienes que hacerlo bien - él sabía que esa era una forma de demostrar que Nana era su chica ahora.

—Claro ¿y tengo que llevar esa cosa verde…? - ella se burló.

Mike y ella ni siquiera de habían besado, pero no era necesario para saber que tenían una conexión especial.

—Es el uniforme ancestral que nuestros antecesores vestían con orgullo desde la época de la post inquisición y… y… Solo póntela, tiene mi número en ella - el joven de gran estatura bromeó.

—Lo pensaré… - Nana respondió riendo.

—Oye idiota, Pixis quiere que bajes… - Nile subió a buscar a Mike.

—Ya voy - el castaño respondió de mala gana.

—Nana debo dejarte, te llamaré luego… Y deséame suerte

Nana sonrió y asintió —Claro que lo haré, porque ustedes necesitan suerte para ganar

Mike pensó en la excelente temporada que Nana había tenido con su equipo y sonrió.

Nana cortó la llamada y revisó las fotos que Mike le envió sobre como lucía el parque a la mañana siguiente de su travesura.

—"Los monumentos de calzones lucen bien" - ella comenzó a reír al leer otra vez el mensaje del castaño.

…

El viernes por la mañana, Hanji necesitaba huir de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Su investigación se había estancado, Nifa, Moblit, Abel y Kenji, estaban a punto de renunciar, pero Hanji nunca se había rendido.

Ella sabía que debía seguir adelante, de una u otra forma encontraría la solución.

—"Debe haber un detalle que estamos omitiendo"- la castaña se concentró en la pila de libros que tenía.

—"¿Carbono…? ¿Dónde está?"- intentó alcanzar un libro sin levantar la mirada, pero terminó tirándolo al piso.

—¡Me lleva…! - la castaña se agachó de malas para alcanzarlo y al hacerlo vio que había una persona sentada frente a ella.

—¿Adidas? - la chica susurró al ver los tenis.

Su expresión cambió de confundida a incómoda, ya sabía de quien se trataba y no sabía si quería volver a subir para verlo a la cara.

Finalmente la castaña volvió a su asiento y observó a Levi, él ni siquiera la había mirado, solo estaba ahí sentado en una cómoda posición.

El chico estaba utilizando anteojos, mientras sostenía un libro y parecía estarlo leyendo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la chica fue que ese día Levi vestía una camiseta sin mangas, los tatuajes de sus brazos estaban al descubierto.

—Te gusto ¿Cierto? Si me sigues mirando de esa forma vas a mojarte - el chico bromeó sin levantar la vista del libro.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creí que eras alérgico a este lugar - Zoe intentó apartar su vista de él.

—Solo intento relajarme - fue todo lo que el joven de cabello negro respondió.

—Te entiendo - Hanji volvió a sus libros.

Sorprendentemente, estar juntos y en silencio no era tan incómodo como parecía.

Una hora más tarde el smartphone de Hanji comenzó a vibrar, Nifa estaba llamándola.

—Nifa, creí que estabas dormida… - Zoe respondió con un poco de molestia.

Aprovechando la distracción, Levi comenzó a rozar las piernas de la castaña por debajo de la mesa.

—Esa… es una teoría interesante… - la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente.

Levi lo anotó como un punto a su favor y continuó moviéndose mientras Hanji intentaba alejarse.

—¿Qué dónde estoy…? - la castaña repitió la pregunta de su amiga y miró a Levi.

Él se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, estar con la castaña era de alguna forma, tranquilizador, claro siempre que ella estuviese cayada.

Pero, Levi no se arriesgaría a pasar su tiempo con la banda completa de los nerds, no quería compartirla con nadie.

Hanji entendió de inmediato que el joven Ackerman quería estar solo con ella.

—Estoy… en la biblioteca… claro, ven en seguida - ella finalizó, Levi era un mujeriego, este nuevo interés que demostraba en ella era solo un juego y no caería en esas estupideces.

—Eres dura, pero no demasiado, te dejaré con tus amigos perdedores… - el chico se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No los llames perdedores - la chica reaccionó de inmediato.

—Me siento amenazado - el joven de cabello negro rodeó la mesa y se acercó a la castaña.

—Ven al partido de esta noche y te dejaré darme una lección cuando finalice - él le dedicó un guiño y pensó en intentar besarla.

Pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no sería rechazado en un lugar donde podría haber alguien mirándolo, así que resistió el impulso y se retiró.

—Aguarda… Me gusta como se ven - ella señaló el brazo del chico y luego giró hacia sus libros.

Levi observó sus tatuajes y luego sonrió, una idea llegó a su mente.

…

Lynne se sentó en el parque, estaba sumamente decepcionada y avergonzada.

¿Cómo pudo haber creído que Erwin sentía algo especial por ella? La peor parte era pensar cómo le explicaría a las chicas que se dejó llevar por el momento y que había jodido el plan.

Y dejando eso de lado, ahora ella formaba parte de la lista de estúpidas chicas a las que Erwin se había tirado.

—"¿Qué voy a hacer? Hanji me matará…"- la castaña pensó.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy avergonzada, sus amigas sabían que ella sería la primera en dormir con el chico que le tocase y habían insistido que se controlara y a pesar de sus advertencias, ella había caído y muy bajo.

El chico más sexy de la escuela había logrado su objetivo, la había tenido una noche y eso había sido todo.

La chica suspiró y buscó un contacto en su celular —Hanji… Dónde estás, debemos hablar…

Ella fue la primera en hablar cuando la otra contestó la llamada, Lynne sintió que se había formado un nudo en su garganta, pero no podía seguir ocultando lo que había pasado.

En ese momento Erwin Smith se sentó junto a ella en la banca y puso su brazo en los hombros de la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lynne estás ahí? - Hanji respondió desde el otro lado.

—Te llamaré más tarde - la chica atlética presionó el icono rojo y miró de frente a Erwin.

—¿Cómo estás hermosa? - él saludó como si no hubiese pasado una semana completa sin reportarse.

—Erwin… ¿Qué demonios?

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo lamento mucho… - el rubio tomó la mano de la chica.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a volver al circuito de escalada y quería sorprenderte con eso… ha sido más difícil de lo que creí, pero no me rendiré

Él sonrió mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos a la chica que no sabía si alegrarse o llorar.

—Eres un… ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora?

—Ya te lo dije, quería sorprenderte... la verdad es que te he extrañado y… Quería invitarte esta noche a ver la final de futbol… - el chico puso su mano detrás de su cuello.

—Sería genial que vinieras a apoyarme, me sentiré mucho mejor contigo ahí

Lynne no sabía qué pensar, Erwin había ganado el juego, entonces qué diablos hacía ahí tratándola bien y actuando como un enamorado.

—Claro que iré…

—Perfecto, te sentarás en la sección especial… La chica del capitán debe estar al frente - él dijo con orgullo.

—¿Tu chica? - ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Si… Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde esta mi beso? - el muchacho rubio se acercó a Lynne y la besó sin que ella se opusiera.

Erwin se marchó después de un café y varios besos en público.

Lynne regresó a su habitación y se arrojó en la litera, se sentía demasiado liviana, como si los besos de Erwin la hubiesen llenado de helio y ella hubiese regresado flotando a su apartamento.

—"¿Qué está pasando?" - las mariposas en su estómago no se detenían.

Lynne se recostó sobre su vientre y también sobre su espalda y la sensación de alegría no se desvanecía.

—"Diablos debo controlarme" - ella se reprendió a sí misma.

Petra entró en la habitación y puso su cartera en la mesa, sin decir nada se quitó los tacones y buscó ropa cómoda en su armario.

—¿Qué te ocurre? - Lynne la observó desde arriba.

—Te ves feliz… ¿Qué pasó? - la pelirroja respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Feliz? Para nada, es solo que Erwin me invitó al juego de esta noche y me emociona continuar el plan - la castaña se sentó en la orilla.

—Supongo que Levi ya te invitó - Lynne vio lo terribles que lucían sus uñas y no prestó atención a la expresión de molestia en el rostro de Petra.

—Iré a darme una ducha, no creo que pueda ir esta noche… - Petra se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a las duchas.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? Hanji dijo que ellos se esforzarían por nosotras, pero Levi… Tal es esa es su estrategia, tal vez quiere que yo vaya tras él - la pelirroja pensaba mientras el agua recorría por su cuerpo delgado.

La chica de baja estatura no sabía si debía o no, seguir intentando llamar la atención del muchacho de cabello negro.

Pero cuando Petra recordaba la intensidad en la mirada gris de Levi, sentía que todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Porque, por el contrario de Lynne, a Petra no le interesaba la parte sexual, ella era romántica por naturaleza, y no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería caminar tomada de la mano del chico Ackerman.

La chica salió de la ducha y recibió una llamada de Gunter.

—Si irás esta noche ¿Cierto? Tenemos que ir a apoyar a Eld… - el chico moreno habló con energía.

—¿No intentarás traicionarnos con El diario de Bridget… O el diablo viste a la moda? ¿O si? - él se burló de los gustos de su amiga.

—Claro que no, ahí estaré, no me lo perderé por nada - Petra lucharía por Levi, era el primer hombre por el que sentía algo especial y no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

…

Al llegar la noche las chicas se reunieron "Por casualidad" en la sección que los jugadores habían reservado para sus amigos.

—¡Vaaaya!, ya veo la preferencia que hay hacia estos maricas - Nana dijo con molestia al ver a medio campus ahí reunido, mientras que en los juegos de ellas no asistían ni la mitad.

Lynne sofocó una risa, Nanaba se tomaba muy en serio su pasión por el basebol.

Nana tomó el asiento que Mike había reservado para ella, al igual que Lynne.

Levi dio la orden de reservar uno para su invitada también, pero no especificó de quien se trataba.

Y cuando el encargado preguntó al capitán, Erwin supuso que era para Petra.

La pelirroja llegó al lugar con Gunter y Oluo, —Eld apartó un asiento para cada uno de ustedes - el encargado revisó su lista.

—Hmm, y para ti… Levi apartó uno para ti también - el corazón de Petra se llenó de alegría cuando el muchacho dijo esto.

La pelirroja se reunió con sus amigas y se sorprendió al ver a Nanaba con el número "2" y el nombre "Mike" grabados en su espalda.

Hanji se había pasado la tarde pensando si debía o no ir, pero al final, Nifa la convenció de ir a des estresarse un momento.

Cuando la castaña llegó al lugar se encontró con la noticia de que no podría reunirse con sus amigas porque nadie la había invitado.

Y a pesar de las suplicas de las chicas, no le permitieron pasar porque había demasiada gente ahí.

—¡Oye, Hanji! ¡Ven aquí! Siéntate con nosotros - Eren la llamó desde la sección superior.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías allá - Hanji señaló la sección especial.

—Si bueno, nadie recordó añadirme a la lista, pero no importa, nos sobra un asiento - el chico quitó su chaqueta para que la castaña se sentara.

—Ellos son mis amigos, Armin y Mikasa - Eren los presentó.

La castaña los saludó, pero no pudo evitar preguntar —¿Para quién se supone que era este asiento? ¿Dónde está?

Eren suspiró y apuntó hacia la cancha —Está ahí - el chico sonrió al verla.

Hanji hizo un puchero al ver entre las animadoras a un par de chicas rubias, ambas de baja estatura.

—¿Cuál de las rubias es? - Eren y ella no habían convivido mucho, pero desde el primer momento habían sentido una conexión como buenos amigos.

—La amargada… - Eren sonrió al decirlo, y se ganó una mirada de odio de parte de Mikasa.

(Lo siento sigo enamorada del Ereaninie)

…

Cuando Levi marcó su primer gol, hizo una seña con sus manos para celebrarlo.

—Las alas… - Hanji pensó mientras sonreía, ella recordó uno de los tatuajes en el antebrazo del muchacho.

—¡Ese es mi primo! - Mikasa gritó animando al mayor de los Ackerman.

—Creí que lo odiabas - Eren la miró con incredulidad.

—Si puedo tolerar hasta al tío Kenny, también puedo tolerar al enano - la chica se burló.

La sección de invitados especiales estaba cerca, así que Levi pasó de forma disimulada al frente y buscó rápidamente a su invitada.

—¿Petra…? - Hanji no estaba y en su lugar había encontrado a la chica pelirroja.

Él pensó que tal vez era un error, así que se pasó el resto del partido buscando entre la gente, e intentando opacar a la nueva maravilla del equipo.

Un centrocampista llamado Reiner Braun, el chico era nuevo, pero estaba atrayendo demasiado la atención y a Levi no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

La universidad local se coronó como campeona y todo el estadio estalló en festejos, los chicos recibieron el trofeo y sus medallas individuales.

Pero sin dudas, los que más destacaron fueron el capitán Smith por su impecable desempeño.

Y Levi Ackerman, porque por primera vez jugó sin una camisa que cubriera sus brazos y al finalizar se quitó la camiseta del equipo y todo el campus pudo ver su piel tatuada.

El festejo duró casi dos horas, Hanji se mantuvo ahí junto a Eren, Mikasa y Armin, charlando y viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Algunos de los jugadores se dieron una ducha antes de salir a encontrarse con sus amigos.

—¡Sabía que lo lograríamos! - Mike entró en las duchas gritando su victoria.

—Nunca dudar - Erwin salió de la ducha para chocar su puño con el castaño.

—Siempre ganar - el más alto contestó y respondió el saludo con una lucha de músculos bronceados y testosterona.

—¡Levi! ¿Dónde estás? Necesitamos al jugador más fuerte del equipo - Mike gritó, sabía que no había forma de que el chico Ackerman no estuviera ahí quitándose el sudor del cuerpo.

—Paso, no me uniré a sus mariconadas - él de cabello negro se burló desde su cubículo.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco y fue a buscar su ropa, al salir y ver a sus amigos desnudos en medio de las duchas.

Nadie lo había notado, pero algo tenía a Levi muy incómodo, incluso molesto.

—¿A qué hora vendrán los idiotas? - Nana miró en todas direcciones.

Algunos miembros del equipo estaban ahí con sus novias o sus amigos, Reiner y Eld, por ejemplo, pero Mike aun no había regresado.

—Será mejor que no nos movamos de aquí - Lynne sujetó a Petra de la mano.

Ninguna de ellas recordó que Hanji estaba sola en alguna parte, estaban muy concentradas en sus asuntos.

—Aquí estás - Erwin llegó y puso su brazo en los hombros de Lynne.

—Nana - Mike también se acercó.

Los muchachos vieron a sus chicas juntas e hicieron lo que Hanji les había dicho.

—Finjan que no lo sabía y actúen con amabilidad … Y alegría - todo fue idea de Lynne y Petra, obviamente.

—¿Ustedes son amigas? - Erwin fingió no saber nada.

—Si, Claro - Lynne sonrió con alegría.

—Cool, así podremos ir todos juntos - Mike le dedicó un guiño a Erwin.

—¿Ir a dónde? - Nana preguntó con seriedad, mientras Mike se maravillaba viéndola con su camiseta puesta.

—Iremos a celebrar nuestro triunfo a mi cabaña del lago - Erwin se quitó la chaqueta que tenía su número y nombre en ella y la colocó sobre los hombros de Lynne.

Ver a Nana usando la ropa de Mike, lo había inspirado, su ego exigía que Lynne también vistiera algo suyo.

Petra buscó a Levi en todas partes, pero al chico de cabello negro parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

Hanji observó a sus amigas desde arriba y sonrió, si los muchachos parecían tan felices con ellas significaba que plan había funcionado y el cristal sería suyo.

La castaña se despidió con un abrazo de sus nuevos amigos.

—No tienes que irte puedes ir a la noche de pizza en el apartamento de Mikasa y Sasha" Eren sujetó a Hanji antes de que se fuera.

—Se los agradezco, pero debo volver a trabajar - la chica de lentes giró y se alejó hacia el estacionamiento.

Cortar por ahí le aseguraba una ruta más rápida al laboratorio, no había nadie ahí así que la castaña se relajó y caminó sin mucha prisa.

Estaba feliz, el cristal estaba cada vez más cerca, pero en ese momento alguien la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido? - Levi se cruzó de brazos al obtener la atención de la chica.

—Debo volver a trabajar… Felicidades por el triunfo - normalmente ella habría abrazado al chico junto con la felicitación, pero con Levi era mejor no arriesgarse.

—¿Eso es todo? Creo que esos tres goles valen un poco más que eso… - él se acercó mientras Zoe retrocedía.

—Creo que no es momento de bromas… Ya vuelve con los chicos o el plan no funcionará

—¿Viste lo que hice allá? - el chico de cabello negro cambió de tema cuando la espalda de la castaña quedó pegada al autobús del equipo.

—¿Los goles? Creo que los vieron todos ¿O hablas de mostrar tus tatuajes? - el corazón de la castaña casi se salía de su pecho.

—Creí que te gustaría verlos… - Levi se interrumpió cuando vio que varias personas se acercaban.

—Ven aquí, rápido - el muchacho tomó el brazo de Zoe y la arrastró adentro del autobús.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Hanji miró en todas direcciones.

—Si tanto te avergüenza hablar conmigo ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? - la chica se dejó caer en un asiento.

—En realidad, solo quería un motivo para traerte aquí dentro - Levi sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta.

…

Lynne respiró encantada la fragancia masculina en la chaqueta de Erwin, mientras él organizaba a sus amigos.

—Creo que podemos reunirnos frente a la casa de la hermandad, mientras Pixis autoriza que usemos el autobús para ir al lago

El rubio volvió a tomar la mano de Lynne y continuó —Así que vayan a alistar sus trajes de baño porque nos espera mucha diversión

—Mike, llama a Eren, seguramente allá podremos darle su iniciación - Erwin ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de Levi, además a él no le gustaban las multitudes seguramente ya estaba en la casa.

—Entiendo… - Mike buscó el contacto en su teléfono inteligente y llamó al joven.

.

—Nu-nunca esperé verte así, el uniforme te queda perfecto - Eren hablaba con mucho nerviosismo.

—Ni lo digas, Historia me obligó… Ya deja de mirarme - Annie dijo con molestia aunque en realidad sentía mucha vergüenza.

Eren estaba a punto de invitar a la rubia a la noche de pizza cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, respondió rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Mike.

—Chico, nos vamos al lago, trae tus cosas a la casa ahora mismo… Ah, si tienes novia puedes traerla, el licor es gratis, pero tendrás que traer tus propios condones.

Mike no parecía bromear, Eren se sonrojó al ver a Annie ahí frente a él.

—Llegaré en un momento - el chico de ojos verdes decidió ignorar la noche de pizza y acompañara a la hermandad.

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta ahora? - el chico moreno se moría de nervios, pero tal vez jamás tendría otra oportunidad.

—¿Y ver a esos soquetes ebrios? No gracias, ve y diviértete - la rubia se marchó y Eren se quedó solo.

—…Tal vez debería invitar a Mikasa… Pero si intenta dormir conmigo como en la fiesta, Levi me cortará el pene, creo que es mejor que vaya solo - el chico se apresuró a traer sus cosas.

…

—Levi… Aguarda ahí no… - Zoe dijo en un gemido.

—¿Te disgusta? No lo creo - él sonrió y volvió a tomar el pezón de la chica entre sus labios.

Besar a Hanji en el autobús había sido sencillo, convencerla de sentarse sobre él también lo había sido, de hecho esta vez las cosas parecían ir mucho más rápido que la otra vez.

Y en efecto, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, cuando el chico Ackerman la tomó de la cadera y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

Desde ahí retirarle el sostén había sido sencillo y cuando sus besos descendieron hasta sus pechos, Hanji perdió la cabeza.

Simplemente dejó de pensar, la ropa comenzó a deslizarse de su cuerpo, ella solo podía preguntarse qué estaba haciendo, pero no podía resistirse.

—"Esta es mi oportunidad…"- el de cabello negro pensó.

Levi recostó a la chica en los asientos y se colocó entre sus piernas, esta vez había mucha más luz, así que pudo ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de Zoe.

El muchacho sonrió; Hanji no tenía menos de 22 años, pero parecía una adolescente nerviosa.

Comenzó a besar el abdomen de Zoe mientras le retiraba el pantalón con mucha destreza.

Sin perder más tiempo, le arrancó la ropa interior casi masculina.

—Mírame - él habló claramente, y Hanji obedeció lentamente.

Una sensación que jamás había experimentado en ese grado, se apoderó del cuerpo de Zoe cuando Levi humedeció sus dedos dentro de su boca.

Pero la cereza del pastel vino, cuando esos dedos húmedos se rozaron contra la humedad que había entre las piernas de la chica.

La respiración de la castaña se aceleró a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo de arriba a abajo y en pequeños círculos.

—Te dije que me miraras - él habló en tono autoritario, no quería ser grosero, pero esa chica había encendido algo adentro de él.

Ella abrió sus ojos y recibió el dedo medio del muchacho dentro de su boca.

Probarse a sí misma fue algo que jamás esperó hacer, pero fue totalmente erótico, sumado a la mirada de deseo en aquellos fríos ojos grises.

Levi se apresuró y liberó su erección de su pantalón, Hanji lo observó asombrada, seguramente eso dolería mucho.

Sin decir nada, Levi se acercó y besó los labios de la chica, tomó su delicada mano y la acercó a su miembro totalmente endurecido.

—Yo… No sé cómo - ella susurró entre besos.

—Hora de aprender - el chico guio sus movimientos hasta que ella fue capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta.

Fue el handjob más malo que había recibido, pero había algo en esa situación que hacía que todo fuera mucho mejor que lo anterior experimentado por el chico.

—Es hora… - Levi sabía que sus compañeros querrían festejar, pero no le importaba, no cambiaría por nada el lugar donde estaba.

—¿Hora? ¿De-de qué? - Hanji se puso muy nerviosa cuando Levi la sentó y se puso frente a ella.

—¿Quieres aprender algo mejor? - Levi puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Hanji.

Pero antes de que pudiese acercar su miembro a la boca de la chica, el móvil de Hanji comenzó a sonar, ella se apartó exaltada y respondió la llamada.

—¿Qué ocurre? - Hanji respondió en seguida.

—¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo - la voz llegó hasta los oídos de Levi de forma distorsionada.

—¿Erwin? - el rostro de Levi cambió a serio al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

—¿Hablar? - Hanji no sabía qué decir.

—Te veré cerca del baño del estadio, necesito que vengas ahora mismo… Ya sabes cómo - Erwin cortó la llamada dejando varias preguntas en la mente de Levi.

—Lo lamento debo irme… - la castaña tomó sus cosas y se vistió rápidamente.

Levi sintió una sensación demasiado incómoda en su pecho, ¿Eran celos? No podía estar pasando, la última vez que había estado celoso fue en segundo grado, cuando la maestra escogió a otro niño para ayudarle a leer.

Hanji huyó del lugar como si hubiese visto un fantasma y no volteo, estaba muy avergonzada.

El chico se puso la ropa con pesar y acomodó su cabello sedoso hacia atrás, ¿Qué demonios quería Erwin?

Por un momento el chico Ackerman pensó en ir a cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, pero moriría antes de permitir que Hanji supiera que estaba celoso.

Levi salió del autobús y se encontró con una chica rubia, de baja estatura con un traje de porrista justo afuera.

—Levi ¿Cierto…? ¿Qué hacías allá adentro? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Levi la reconoció en seguida, era la chica Reiss, de primer año, la nueva abeja reina de las porristas.

Y aunque en otra ocasión él habría aceptado, por el bien de la erección que aún dolía dentro de su pantalón, esa vez era diferente y tuvo que negarse.

—Tsk, mocosa - fue todo lo Levi respondió, la chica parecía de quince y eso no le atraía en lo absoluto.

…

—¿Estás nerviosa? - Mike preguntó a Nana cuando se sentó junto a ella en el autobús.

—Claro que no, ¿Debería? - la rubia lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—Vas a estar a solas en la cabaña del lago conmigo

—La única razón por la que me incomoda es por que he visto muchas películas de terror

—Claro, películas de cabañas en el bosque - Mike comenzó a reír por la referencia.

Los miembros del equipo y sus parejas comenzaron a subir al autobús, incluyendo a Erwin y Lynne.

Levi subió y se encontró con una sorpresa, Petra estaba ahí y al verlo, lo saludó con alegría y le ofreció el asiento junto a ella.

—Erwin, ven aquí - Levi volvió a bajar y el rubio lo acompañó.

—¿Qué diablos hace Petra aquí y por qué está en mi lugar? - Levi estaba molesto.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que ya no quieres jugar? Es obvio que está aquí por la apuesta, igual que las demás…

—Si, pero… - Levi no pudo continuar.

—Fue por eso que le pedí a Hanji que la invitara por ti…

—¿Qué hiciste qué? - el de cabello negro se exaltó —Hazme un favor, deja de intentar ayudarme ¿Está bien?

Erwin notó algo enseguida, el perfume varonil que había olido en Hanji, era demasiado similar al que Levi emanaba.

—Esta bien le diré a Hanji que no vas a querer más su ayuda cuando venga - Erwin estaba muy confundido, pero era muy listo como para no notar lo ocurría.

—Tu autorizaste que la pelirroja estuviera en el área especial ¿Cierto? - Levi miró nuevamente su reloj, ya era muy tarde.

—Lo hice… Lo siento, no sabía que ya no estabas interesado en ella - el rubio levantó las manos en señal de paz, sabía que el de cabello negro era bastante temperamental.

—Nunca lo estuve…

—¿Te gusta alguien? ¿No es así? - Smith sonrió y se acercó en busca de la verdad, pero antes de que Ackerman pudiese rechazarlo, alguien los interrumpió desde el autobús.

—¿Qué pasa Erwin? Ya vámonos ¿Qué estamos esperando? - las personas estaban impacientes.

Los dos amigos subieron y tomaron sus asientos, para no ser descortés, Levi se sentó junto a Petra, aunque hubiese preferido ir hasta el fondo y sentarse con el novato.

—Lo lamento, nos iremos en un minuto - Erwin se disculpó.

Justo en ese momento, Hanji Zoe apareció y subió al autobús ignorando las miradas que recibía.

—"¿Qué hace la rara aquí?" "¿La estábamos esperando a ella?" "Vaya desperdicio de tiempo" "¿Quién la invitó?" - las personas murmuraban.

A Hanji realmente le molestó estar en un espacio tan pequeño rodeada de personas hostiles, pero una luz brillo con fuerza en su destino, cuando alguien levantó la mano al fondo y le pidió que se sentara con él.

—¿Y si mejor no llevamos a la cuatro ojos apestosa? - una de las chicas se quejó.

A Levi no le gustó nada escuchar comentarios tan hirientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien más lo hizo.

—Perra, si dices una palabra más, te bajarás del autobús sin tus dientes feos - Nanaba se puso de pie y retó a la chica.

Todos guardaron silencio y no se volvió a hablar más del tema, no había nadie tan valiente como para pelear con Nana, excepto tal vez Mikasa, pero jamás se habían encontrado.

Aunque nadie sabía que en realidad Nana estaba evitando un asesinato, Hanji era feliz y enérgica por naturaleza, pero cuando se enojaba era una persona totalmente diferente.

—A Zoe la invité yo, así que si alguien tiene un problema puede decírmelo ahora mismo - Erwin también saltó para defender a la chica.

Lynne observó con atención lo molesto que Erwin se había puesto y lo anotó en la lista de cosas que le parecían curiosas.

—Eso creí… ¡Ahora vámonos! - todos olvidaron el incidente y continuaron sus vidas.

—Lamento todo esto - Eren dijo avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, agradezco que seas amable conmigo - Hanji sonrió y se acomodó.

Estaba incómoda y avergonzada por lo ocurrido y porque hasta hace un rato ella había estado desnuda con un chico en ese mismo autobús

—¿De qué hablas? Si eres genial, además tu fuiste amable conmigo… - ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Juegas al Fortnite? - Jaeger sacó su móvil.

—¿Bromeas? Lo amo… Adelante - Hanji comenzó a reír y también sacó su smartphone.

…

—Vaya si que das miedo - Mike dijo riendo, pero no mentía.

—Odio que las personas se crean más que otras… Hablando de eso…- Nana observó a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen este autobús? Cristales ahumados, aire acondicionado, baño… ¿Qué diablos? El de nosotras es uno típico de preparatoria pública - Nana se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que fue Pixis, el entrenador se ha esforzado mucho - Mike se justificó para mantener la paz.

—Creo que debo hablar seriamente con Frieda - la rubia pensó en la encargada del equipo.

—¿Qué te parece si dejamos a Frieda y nos concentramos en el viaje?

Nana sonrió y continuó conversando con Mike, tenían mucha química, ahora parecían ser los mejores amigos y tiernos enamorados.

...

Ir al frente le daba a Erwin y Lynne la ventaja de que nadie podía verlos, los asientos eran lo suficientemente altos.

Las conversaciones serían para después, ellos solo se besaban deseando que no hubiese nadie alrededor o que de algún modo, el camino se acortara para llegar pronto a la cabaña.

—Sabes… Hay un jacuzzi en la cabaña… ¿Quieres ir cuando lleguemos? - el chico dijo entre besos.

—Diablos, ya desearía estar allá - a la castaña ya no le importaba que sus amigas estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

Ellas no lo notarían, Nana estaba ocupada demostrando lo genial que era, Petra seguramente intentaba atraer la atención del enano y Hanji estaba en alguna parte al fondo.

Tal y como Lynne lo pensó, unos asientos detrás de ellos, Levi luchaba con el deseo de ponerse los audífonos e ignorar a Petra.

—Te viste genial, no entiendo nada de futbol, pero sé que los goles son los que cuentan - Petra sonrió.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, la chica era hermosa, pero a pesar de que Levi se esforzaba por convivir con ella, no lograba sentirse realmente atraído.

Al menos no en un sentido sexual, Petra parecía el tipo de amiga que haría todo por ayudarte y eso era muy tierno, pero a Levi no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

El hombre de cabello negro comenzaba a creer que era un error haber ido, el viaje era demasiado largo y aburrido.

Los comentarios y bromas tontas de Reiner y Eld tampoco ayudaban demasiado.

Fueron casi tres horas de viaje, por lo que al llegar era más de medianoche, los muchachos bajaron entumecidos, pero con mucha energía.

Lynne se sorprendió al ver la cabaña, era casi un hotel, una casa gigantesca hecha de madera fina y muchos detalles.

—Sus padres deben ser millonarios ¿No crees? - Nana se detuvo junto a Lynne.

—Diablos este lugar es hermoso - Hanji bajó del autobús con el rostro marcado.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? - Petra la observó con preocupación.

—Me quedé dormida en el hombro de Eren - la castaña de lentes señaló al chico de cabello castaño.

Todas las chicas giraron para ver al más joven, el chico parecía dolorido, pero sobre todo asustado por lo que Mike y Levi le susurraban.

—Dicen que le darán la iniciación aquí - Lynne se burló.

Erwin le había contado de qué se trataba, pero no debía decir nada, por lo que lo guardó como un secreto.

—¡Es hora de la hoguera! - los miembros del equipo se reunieron en el patio cuando el autobús se marchó.

—¿Hoguera? ¿Acaso quemarán a la bruja? - Nana bromeó.

—Tal vez me quemen a mí - Hanji respondió.

—Sobre mi cadáver - la rubia alta puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga.

—Vamos todos a celebrar, aquí hay mucho alcohol - Nile gritó y la mayoría se reunió alrededor de un pequeño fuego que después se volvería una hoguera que iluminaría la noche hasta que el sol saliera.

—Vamos a divertirnos - Petra animó a sus amigas.

—Recuerden a qué vinimos… Concéntrense - Hanji habló con seriedad.

—Si, pero no estará mal relajarse un poco - la pelirroja de baja estatura tiró del brazo de Lynne.

—¿Quieres ir allá? - Mike se acercó a Nana y la rubia asintió.

—¡Vamos! - Petra los acompañó.

—Nosotros no iremos a la hoguera - Erwin susurró al oído de Lynne cuando Hanji fingió estar distraída.

—Voy al baño - la castaña de lentes s e apresuró a desaparecer de la escena.

—Usa el de la segunda planta - Erwin señaló y le dedicó un guiño sin que Lynne lo viera.

Hanji se escabulló entre las personas, tomó una botella de Whisky y se marchó sin que nadie la viera/ o casi nadie.

Erwin desbloqueó su móvil y envió un mensaje sin que Lynne viera que decía o a quién se lo enviaba.

—Vamos adentro - Erwin guio a Lynne hasta la habitación principal del segundo piso.

Como lo prometió había un jacuzzi en el baño de esa gigantesca habitación, que solo se abría con la llave que Erwin poseía.

—Aquí nadie nos molestará - Erwin se acercó a Lynne y comenzó a besarla sin que ella se opusiera.

...

Mike y Nana se sentaron frente al fuego, mientras hacían lo que todos los demás presentes, contar y escuchar historias sobre el partido de futbol.

Eren se sentó frente al fuego junto a Petra, ambos comenzaron a charlar, mientras la chica buscaba a Levi con la vista.

La pelirroja lo perdió de vista en un momento y desapareció, no le quedó más que hacer, que comenzar a beber junto a Eren, Eld, Gunter y Oluo.

Por ser amigos de Eld todos se habían colado en el autobús y Petra lo agradecía porque así tendría con quien conversar.

Dentro de la casa, Levi esquivó algunas personas que, más que besarse parecían comerse.

El de cabello negro se plantó afuera del baño del segundo piso, pero la chica adentro no salió.

Cansado de esperar, Levi decidió entrar, al acercarse más pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha corriendo.

Levi sonrió con maldad y abrió la puerta, la cortina que rodeaba la bañera le impidió ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Entre el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la bañera, pudo escuchar la débil voz de la chica cantando.

—Nadie te dijo que cuando te bañas debes asegurar la puerta - Levi habló en voz alta y aseguró la puerta.

Hanji se tensó —¿Levi? - preguntó e inmediatamente intentó alcanzar su toalla.

El chico fue más rápido y antes de que ella tomara la ropa o la toalla, los arrojó lejos de ella.

—¿Sabes cuántos hombres hay allá afuera? Podría sucederte algo malo si estás aquí… asi

—Olvídalo, nadie se atrevería a tocar a la nerd - Hanji comenzó a reír.

—¿Eso crees? Yo digo que es mejor que no te arriesgues

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Vas a sacarme de aquí? - Hanji pensó que al tomar un baño nadie la molestaría, estaba segura de que no había dejado la puerta abierta, pero ahí estaba Levi con ella.

—Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y… - Levi fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—"¿Petra?" - Hanji se congeló, qué haría ahora, su amiga no debía enterarse de lo que había pasado con Levi, eso le rompería el corazón.

Hanji se asomó rápidamente y vio a Levi apoyado tranquilamente en la pared.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Largo de aquí - ella susurró con euforia.

—¿Por qué? - él no se movió.

—¡Shhh! Ella va a oirte - la castaña estaba muy asustada.

—¿Hanji eres tu? ¿Te estás duchando? - la pelirroja habló desde afuera.

—Lárgate de aquí, ella no tiene que verte aquí - Zoe susurró nuevamente para el chico de cabello negro.

La expresión en el rostro de la castaña le parecía sumamente graciosa a Levi.

—Esa es la única puerta, no puedo salir por otro lado ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Levi susurró, toda la situación era cómica.

—Hanji, lo lamento, ¿Puedo entrar? Todos los baños están ocupados y necesito…

—¡Aguarda! ¡Aguarda! - la castaña gritó.

—Voy a entrar - Petra ignoró la petición de su amiga.

Levi creía haber asegurado la puerta y confiaba en que no se abriría, pero cuando el pomo se giró la puerta se abrió, él se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Petra aguardó unos segundos a que su amiga se alistara para poder entrar, esos segundos sirvieron para que Levi se lanzara adentro de la ducha junto a la castaña.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero parece que este es el día de tener sexo en un baño, todos los baños están repletos de chicos - Petra comenzó a reír.

—Eso suena… Incómodo - la castaña respondió.

Levi sonrió y le dedicó un guiño a la chica desnuda y húmeda que estaba pegada a él.


	7. Chapter 7

—Lamento interrumpirte, pero bebí demasiado refresco…- Petra se disculpó.

No estaba avergonzada, porque tenían suficiente confianza; Hanji, por otro lado, no había levantado la vista.

Levi estaba sonriendo a pesar de estar empapado, le causaba gracia como, hasta hace unas horas la castaña le había permitido desnudarla y ahora estaba ahí, cubriéndose lo mejor que podía con sus manos.

—Oye… ¿Ya viste a esa chica nueva… Historia? - Petra intentó iniciar una conversación.

—¿Quién? - la castaña respondió mientras su rostro se teñía del rojo más profundo.

—Es una chica… interesante- Petra comenzó a ver su teléfono, parecía que se demoraba a propósito.

—Le diré que se vaya - Levi susurró.

Zoe se alarmó —¡Shh! Claro que no, cierra la boca

Levi sonrió con maldad y abrió la boca, Zoe cayó en la trampa y se abalanzó para cubrir la boca del chico.

—N-no sé de quién me estás hablando - la castaña habló mientras presionaba sus manos contra el rostro del muchacho.

La oportunidad no fue desperdiciada, sin perder más tiempo él puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica bronceada y la acercó a él.

—No, no, por favor… espera a que se vaya - Zoe suplicó en un susurro.

Levi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre la piel de la chica.

—Es la nueva animadora, está allá afuera ignorando a todo el mundo… Bueno, no tiene importancia - la pelirroja inspeccionó su maquillaje frente al espejo.

—No suena muy agradable - Zoe habló con incomodidad, se debatía entre detener las manos de Levi y liberarlo para que él revelara su presencia.

El chico acarició la zona más sensible de Hanji, mientras ella se retorcía para intentar evitarlo.

Hanji se mordió el labio inferior para intentar no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, pero era muy difícil, Levi era muy hábil.

Petra comenzó a oír que su amiga se quejaba —¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien - la castaña no lo pudo evitar, intentó hablar de forma normal, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un claro gemido.

—Bueno supongo que volveré abajo, los chicos están pensando en hacer algo alocado, tal vez quieras unirte… luego - Petra abrió la puerta.

—Claro… - la castaña respondió con un suspiro.

El chico de cabello negro había alcanzado un lugar que hacía que la mente de Zoe abandonara a su cuerpo.

—Intentaré seguir el plan, deséame suerte - Petra cerró la puerta y se marchó.

El corazón de Hanji se congeló, ahora seguramente la pelirroja pensaría que ella estaba disfrutando sola en el baño, pero lo peor fue que Levi estaba ahí y Petra había mencionado el plan.

—¿De qué plan está hablando? - el chico se detuvo y observó con atención a la chica.

El rostro de la castaña estaba pálido, cómo saldría de esa, Levi la había descubierto.

...

—Adoro el agua tibia… - Lynne suspiró mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Erwin.

—¿Estás cansada? - el rubio preguntó mientras acariciaba la piel de la chica.

—¿Quieres otro round? - Lynne se acercó su rostro al de Erwin.

—De hecho pensaba en algo menos salvaje - él admitió.

—Está bien, te escucharé - Lynne sonrió y escuchó con atención el plan de su amigo.

—La verdad es que, tenemos una tradición, cada vez que venimos aquí nosotros…

—¿Se tiran a muchas chicas? - la castaña lo interrumpió con una broma.

—Si claro, pero no hablo de esa… - Erwin recibió un golpe en el hombro como respuesta de parte de la chica.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Es que acostumbramos pasar la noche después de una victoria frente al fuego y…

—Entonces… ¿Quieres que bajemos? - Lynne sonrió.

—La verdad no, pero soy el capitán y debo estar ahí

—Está bien… Pero debemos venir aquí antes de que regresemos al campus ¿Está bien?"

Erwin sonrió, le encantaba Lynne, era aventurera y confiada en sí misma y sobre todo era muy enérgica.

En ese momento el teléfono de Erwin vibró y él lo cogió del piso, Lynne lo observó con atención, era obvio que era algo importante, porque la expresión en el rostro del rubio cambió.

Inmediatamente hizo una llamada, Erwin parecía molesto y evidentemente le estaba ocultando algo a la castaña.

—¿Qué ocurre? Si estoy en la habitación principal… ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? - el rubio habló cuando la otra persona respondió.

—¿Quieres venir…? - él no estaba seguro de si debía aceptar o no.

—Está bien, voy a bajar ahora, te dejaré las llaves aquí… Solo dime ¿De quién se trata?

En otra habitación, a Levi se le había marcado una vena en la frente, estaba muy molesto por la insistencia de Erwin.

—No te importa una mierda ¿Vas a salir o no? - el de cabello negro respondió mientras observaba a Hanji ponerse la ropa.

—Está bien, no te enojes, dame unos minutos - Erwin sonrió, pero no se relajó ni un poco.

A Lynne no le gustó que el rubio se mostrara tan misterioso, en especial porque al cortar la comunicación, parecía tener prisa por marcharse.

—Toma mi chaqueta, con el cabello húmedo allá afuera podrías resfriarte - el chico le dio su chaqueta a la castaña y esperó a que se pusiera sus botas para salir de la habitación.

Tal y como lo prometió, Erwin dejó la llave de la habitación en la cama y obligó a Lynne a bajar las escaleras con prisa.

—Es obvio que no quiere que vea quien vendrá o por qué - Lynne pensó.

—Soy un tonto, olvidé mi teléfono, ve a la hoguera te alcanzaré en un minuto… - Erwin se detuvo antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras.

—Recuerda que hay fantasmas y no querrás estar sola por ahí - él se acercó y besó los labios de la chica.

—Te veré allá - Lynne mintió.

Erwin subió y poco después ella también lo hizo, la castaña se acercó a la esquina desde donde pudo ver a Erwin frente a la habitación principal.

El rubio estaba ahí y sostenía a una chica por el brazo, no parecía muy alegre, de hecho estaba muy molesto y se notaba en el agarre.

—Esa es… - a Lynne comenzó a molestarle ver a Hanji ahí con Erwin.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar? - Erwin no quería soltar a Hanji.

Los dos observaron a un muchacho de cabello negro, que los observaba con molestia desde adentro de la habitación.

—¿Estarás bien? - el rubio apretó más la muñeca de la chica, sentía que si la soltaba ya no podría protegerla de Levi.

—Si… - la castaña se las arregló para liberarse de la mano de Erwin, pero antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo.

—Lo sabías ¿Cierto? Sabías que el seguro de la puerta está averiado y enviaste a Levi conmigo… - las lagrimas se asomaron en aquellos ojos de color chocolate.

Erwin se sintió como basura, era cierto, él le había dicho a Levi donde estaba la castaña, él quería estar seguro de que era Hanji en quien Levi estaba interesado.

Pero algo había salido mal y ahora el de baja estatura parecía molesto, Erwin no podía solo retractarse y llevarse a la castaña de ahí.

Hanji cerró la puerta de la habitación sin que el rubio dijera algo.

Smith salió de la casa, se sentía culpable, ¿Qué podía hacer? Él sabía que Levi no era capaz de violar o golpear a la chica, pero aun así se sentía muy mal por ella.

—¿Encontraste tu teléfono? - Lynne había esperado al rubio en la puerta.

—Si claro, vamos a reunirnos con los demás - Smith abrazó a la castaña y ambos se acercaron a los demás.

…

—Entonces la mujer, salió al patio y no vio a nadie… - Gunter estaba frente a sus amigos narrando uno de sus famosos cuentos de terror.

—No había un solo sonido en el ambiente, pero eso solo la ponía mucho más nerviosa - el moreno comenzó a acercarse a los chicos.

Petra se sujetó a la camisa de Oluo, Eren dejó su teléfono por un momento pues sabía que el clímax de la historia se aproximaba.

—La mujer, sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y de pronto todo el ambiente se había puesto muy frío, la pobre Alexa quería volver al interior de su casa…

Reiner sonrió confiado, sabía cómo solían terminar ese tipo de cuentos, también quería impresionar a la animadora rubia que estaba junto a él.

—…Pero cuando se dio vuelta, vio una figura gris que se acercaba a ella desde el techo de su casa, Alexa intentó correr, pero la criatura ¡SE ABALANZÓ SOBRE ELLA! - Gunter gritó y en ese momento Eld saltó de entre los arbustos y roció con cerveza a todos los que pudo.

Algunas chicas gritaron de miedo y los muchachos comenzaron a reír, se conocían y sabían que Gunter y Eld siempre gozaban asustando a los nuevos.

Eren recogió su teléfono del piso y sacudió la cerveza de encima.

—¿Te asustó? - Petra preguntó amablemente.

—No, no, solo fue la impresión - el chico habló avergonzado.

—¿Estás nervioso? - Oluo se asomó detrás de la pelirroja —Dicen que te harán la segunda prueba en unos minutos, en cuanto Levi venga- Eren comenzó a sudar al escucharlo.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? - Petra comenzó a ver alrededor, provocando los celos del muchacho de cabello cenizo.

.

Nanaba soltó el brazo de Mike, no quería admitir que Eld la había espantado, pero no lo podía ocultar.

Mike luchó por reprimir una sonrisa, quería reírse, Nana parecía siempre tan ruda, pero en ese momento estuvo a punto de saltar sobre sus piernas y abrazarlo.

—No te burles de mí, es culpa de tus amigos tontos - ella se acomodó el cabello.

—Lo que digas… - Mike bebió de su cerveza para no reír más.

—Los que fueron rociados tengan cuidado de no acercarse al fuego, no queremos otro incidente - Erwin gritó desde su posición.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Nana desvió su mirada de Mike hacia Erwin, estaba del otro lado de la fogata, pero la rubia pudo ver a su amiga junto a él, aferrándose a su mano.

—Buen trabajo - Nana pensó, pero antes de que regresara a su conversación con Mike, algo llamó su atención.

La castaña no le había quitado los ojos de encima al capitán del equipo, de hecho Lynne se esforzaba por hacer que Erwin no le prestara atención a nadie más que a ella.

—¿Te gustaría ir al muelle? - Mike interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia.

—Claro, pero tus amigos están excitados con la idea de violar al chico - Nana señaló a Eren.

—¿Violarlo? ¿Estás hablando de la iniciación? - Mike comenzó a reír mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolcillo.

—Lo sé, llamaré a Levi para que se apresure a violarlo y así podamos irnos rápido

Mike presionó el icono verde y esperó a que su amigo respondiera.

Dentro de la casa Levi observaba a Hanji mientras esperaba su respuesta, cuando su móvil vibró el chico de cabello negro abandonó su postura amenazadora.

—Amigo, ¿Dónde estas debes venir a violar al chico? - Mike continuó la broma de Nana.

—Ahora no… - a Levi no le importaba nada en ese momento, cortó la llamada y volvió a poner sus ojos en Hanji.

—Aun estoy esperando… ¿Eres tan mala para mentir que aun no has podido inventar nada? ¿O acaso solo quieres estar a solas conmigo? - Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Era ahora o nunca, Hanji debía inventar algo que el chico creyera, pero debía ser cuidadosa.

—Está bien, pero debes prometer que no dirás una palabra ¿Puedes? - Hanji suplicó lo mejor que pudo.

—Adelante - Zoe se levantó de la cama y lo tomó de las manos.

—Cuando comenzamos este juego y tú fuiste por Petra, ella se interesó de verdad en ti, todos los días habla de ti…

Levi seguía inexpresivo, probablemente porque estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se interesaran en él o porque no creía una palabra de lo que la chica decía.

—Así que decidió que no se detendría hasta que quisieras estar con ella… ya sabes, como una pareja real, y yo… me siento muy mal por ayudarles a ustedes a engañarlas… - Zoe soltó las manos del muchacho, pero él no le permitió alejarse.

—¿Así que… tienes sentimientos después de todo? - él se burló.

—"…Diablos es tan orgulloso que no se da cuenta de que le estoy mintiendo…" - Hanji pensó.

—¿Y tú qué sientes por mí? - el espacio entre ellos se cerró.

—¿Yo? - la chica se puso aun más nerviosa —Nada, yo solo te ayudaré porque necesito algo de Erwin…

Levi sonrió y la liberó, —Deberías bajar antes de que alguien sospeche algo

La castaña estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, así que no perdió más tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Levi le habló una última vez.

—Sabes que me gusta de ti… Eres muy lista y no sabes mentir - él no se giró para verla marcharse.

...

—Creo que Levi está ocupado - Mike estaba confundido al cortar la llamada.

Nana volvió a buscar a Lynne con la mirada, pero el fuego ya no le permitió ver más.

—Ya es bastante tarde - Nana terminó su cerveza y Mike fue a conseguirle otra.

Eld y Reiner repasaban por décima vez, cómo habían ganado el partido.

La rubia llamó a Rico, la chica de cabello plateado era la única que se había quedado en el dormitorio.

—Hola Brzenska, ¿Ya estabas dormida? - Nana habló.

—¿¡Qué!? Si, si claro que estaba dormida, ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo a esta hora? - la de cabello plateado respondió en seguida.

—No lo sé, dijiste que irías a estudiar con Ian… No me digas que te invitó a ver Netflix, pero fuiste tú la protagonista de la película - Nana bromeó al escuchar lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

—Hahaha ¿De qué hablas? - la chica de los anteojos intentó actuar con normalidad.

—Cuando llegue tendrás mucho que contarme - Nana finalizó la llamada cuando Mike regresó.

—Hablé con Erwin, Levi bajará en unos minutos y luego podremos irnos - Mike celebró y le dio una cerveza fría a la rubia.

Mike había notado que Erwin estaba ansioso porque Levi saliera de la cabaña, porque en cuanto Mike se lo sugirió, el rubio comenzó a llamar al muchacho Ackerman.

En ese momento Hanji Zoe se reunió con Petra y Eren, los chicos alrededor de la pelirroja recibieron con amabilidad a la castaña con anteojos.

—Te ves un poco pálida - Eren observó a Hanji.

—Estoy bien, ¿Dime por qué no invitaste a la chica rubia? - la castaña intentó cambiar el tema.

—Lo hice, pero no quiso venir - Eren se sonrojó.

En ese momento Levi salió de la casa y se acercó al fuego, su presencia no pasó desapercibida, Gunter y Oluo dejaron de jugar a luchar, Petra se emocionó al igual que varias chicas.

Pero no Hanji, la pobre chica se tensó, cuando Levi había dicho que no sabía mentir se refería a que no le había creído la parte del plan o que ella no sentía nada por él.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Acaso sentía algo por ese hombre de baja estatura y mirada seductora, por qué estaba tan ansiosa cerca de él.

—No puede ser… - Hanji murmuró.

—Te ves muy mal, ¿Estás segura de que no tienes fiebre? - Eren puso su mano en la frente de la chica.

La acción no pasó desapercibida por Levi, quien comenzó a beber agresivamente de la botella que sostenía en la mano.

—Eres muy dulce, escúchame Eren, no tienes que pasar por esa estúpida iniciación, no necesitas unirte a ellos, eres mejor que esto - Hanji tomó las manos del chico moreno.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, debes saber que los padres de todos ellos fueron miembros de la hermandad en su tiempo, al igual que mi padre, es por eso que lo estoy haciendo - Eren sonrió.

—¿Tienes miedo? - la castaña se dio por vencida.

—¿Bromeas? Es Levi Ackerman a quien me enfrentaré y no sé cómo… Casi podría cagarme del miedo - no sabía ni él mismo si bromeaba o decía de verdad.

Erwin acabó de meter sus manos en el sostén de Lynne (frente a todos) y luego se acercó a la hoguera, por suerte para Lynne sus amigas estaban ocupadas y no lo notaron.

—¡Muchachos es hora del show! - Smith gritó y los miembros de la hermandad se acercaron, todos parecían divertidos, ya sabían lo que se avecinaba.

—¿No crees que estás bebiendo mucho? - Petra se acercó a Levi.

—No es un problema para mí - él murmuró, evidentemente estaba muy enojado.

—Tal vez quieras ir a pasear conmigo después de la iniciación - la chica sonrió y le dedicó un guiño.

—Tal vez… - el azabache dijo cuando la pelirroja se había marchado, mientras veía a Hanji hablando con el novato.

—Eren Jaeger ven aquí - Erwin lo llamó y el chico se plantó frente a todos, nervioso y ansioso.

—Para tu última prueba, deberás enfrentar a nuestro campeón de lucha - Smith señaló a Levi.

—Pff payasos - murmuró Nanaba mientras observaba todo el espectáculo que estaban montando.

Levi acabó más de la mitad de la botella de ron y se acercó a todos.

—¿Estás seguro de que el chico va a estar bien? Ese enano parece molesto - Lynne le susurró a Erwin cuando se acercó a ella.

—Descuida, estará bien - el rubio se burló.

—Si aguantas uno de mis golpes sin desmayarte estarás dentro - Levi se dirigió al novato.

—Estoy listo - el chico habló con orgullo mientras Levi seguía bebiendo de la botella.

—¡Eren no tienes que hacer esto! - Hanji presentía que algo no andaba bien.

—¡Cierra la boca nerd! - uno de los invitados gritó, nadie quería perderse el show y a nadie le importaba el bienestar del chico.

Levi lanzó la botella al fuego y una llamarada intensa iluminó a todos, luego se aproximó a Eren.

Y sin que Jaeger pudiese hacer algo, el de mayor edad lo golpeó una vez en el estómago y otra en el rostro, aunque se suponía que solo debía golpearlo una vez, pero el de cabello negro estaba demasiado enojado.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que lanzó al chico al piso mientras todos gritaban con euforia.

Y no contento con eso, Levi se giró y también golpeó en el rostro al idiota que había llamado a Hanji "Nerd"

Ahora habían dos personas en el piso, pero solo uno se levantó, el rostro de Eren era un desastre de sangre, pero el muchacho se puso de pie, causando furor en sus espectadores.

Incluso Erwin y Lynne estaban atentos a lo que ocurría, —Felicidades Eren, ahora eres un miembro más de la hermandad - el líder Smith anunció.

—Que bien, un idiota más… - Nana se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estas bien? - Hanji se acercó a Eren con preocupación.

El interior de Levi ardió en ira, ¿qué debía hacer para llamar la atención de la castaña? Había golpeado a Eren de esa forma para demostrar lo fuerte que era y Hanji seguía interesada en el chico.

El de baja estatura miró a su alrededor; Petra estaba ahí mirándolo con ilusión, ¿debía usar a Petra para provocar a Zoe o no? Él no sabía qué debía hacer.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Qué debería hacer? - Eren preguntó mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, el golpe lo había dejado un poco mareado.

-Solo díselo, dile lo que sientes... - Hanji veía de cerca el golpe, seguía sangrando, pero estaba mucho mejor que el imbécil que aun estaba en el piso.

-No es tan sencillo - el chico de ojos verdes no había dejado de pensar en Annie.

-¿Así que Eren Jaeger está enamorado? Amigo, yo soy el más indicado para aconsejarte - Reiner se unió a la conversación y le dio una cerveza al chico moreno.

-¿De qué hablas? - el de ojos verdes intentó fingir que nada sucedía.

-Verás, mi amigo Berthold está enamorado de Annie y yo le aconsejé que la invitara a salir ahora que seguramente estaría sola...

-¿Estás seguro que debes andar por ahí divulgando eso? - Hanji lo interrumpió al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Eren.

-Seguramente no le importará... Como sea, Eren tu tienes ventaja, estoy seguro de que tú también le gustas a Mikasa - Reiner continuó completamente ignorante de lo que ocurría.

Hanji sintió como si cargara algo pesado sobre los hombros, se giró solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos grises que la observaban atentamente.

Ella intentó evadir esa mirada, pero antes de que huyera de ahí, Hanji se topó con la verdad, no lo había notado, pero desde ahí podía ver a sus amigas.

La más obvia era Lynne, estaba sobre las piernas de Erwin, Hanji se preguntó cómo podían respirar, ambos estaban comiéndose frente a todo el mundo.

Nana veía un vídeo en su celular junto a Mike, cualquiera que no conociera a la rubia, no vería más que una amistad, pero Hanji supo reconocer el brillo de amor que había en aquellos ojos azules.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su pecho, pero lo peor llegó cuando regresó la vista hacia Levi, Petra estaba junto a él.

A decir verdad él no parecía interesado en ella, solo estaba ahí bebiendo y fumando con sus ojos puestos en Hanji, pero Petra, por otro lado, se sujetaba a la camisa húmeda del chico Ackerman.

Zoe sintió una sensación desagradable dentro de ella, tenía que aceptar que tener la atención de Levi le gustaba y le había molestado bastante ver que Petra intentara obligarlo a mirarla a ella.

-Necesito alejarme de aquí - Hanji se puso de pie.

-Yo también, por favor - Eren la siguió hacia el lago.

Levi estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero temía que si los seguía al lago, sería solo para apalear al nuevo miembro de la hermandad.

...

Al mediodía siguiente el autobús volvió por ellos y todos ocuparon sus asientos, varios de ellos estaban tan cansados que durmieron el resto del camino, como fue le caso de Zoe.

Pero lo curioso fue que cuando ella subió al autobús, Levi ya había ocupado su asiento junto a Eren, así que ella no tuvo más opción que viajar junto a Petra y para no escuchar lo bien que la pelirroja se lo había pasado junto a Levi, Hanji prefirió dormir hasta llegar al campus.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Fuiste capaz de dormir? - Eren hablaba por teléfono y sonreía como un idiota.

-Si, llegaré en unas horas y entonces te lo diré todo... - Eren cortó la llamada y volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana.

-No sé que diablos ve Mikasa en ti...- Levi habló con molestia.

-¿En mí? ¿De qué hablas?- el menor observó con atención al hombre malhumorado -La que estaba al teléfono no era tu prima

-¿Estás engañándola?- Levi sonrió.

-Despídete de tus bolas - se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás.

-No hay nada entre Mikasa y yo ¿Cómo puedo ser infiel si ni siquiera tenemos algo? - Eren estaba confundido.

-Levi... ¿Alguna vez has estado interesado en alguien que no parece interesado en ti? - el de ojos verdes preguntó con vergüenza.

-Oye amigo, ve a hablar de amor con tu padre o tus amigas... - Levi desvió la mirada, pero inmediatamente se concentró en la dirección en la que estaba Hanji.

Eren no lo notó, su rostro se tiñó de rojo, había actuado como un niño frente a Levi Ackerman, era obvio que él no estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo.

-Mírame amigo, ¿Crees que alguna vez me ha pasado? - Levi habló sin mirarlo de frente.

Eren se sintió aun más avergonzado, era obvio que jamás le había pasado, él era uno de los chicos más cool que había.

-Es una broma, a todos nos ha pasado, idiota - el de cabello negro notó la desilusión en los ojos de Eren.

-El truco está en saber cuándo y cómo luchar... Y más importante aún, si vale la pena - Levi volvió a ver a en dirección a Hanji, aunque no podía verla, la imaginaba como la otra noche en la ducha.

-Por ejemplo tú, le dije a Mikasa que no vales la pena, pero ella está obsesionada contigo - Levi puso los ojos en blanco, no eran más que cursilerías.

-La chica... en la que estoy interesado es... muy difícil, es ruda, pero es hermosa y me gusta mucho - Levi le inspiraba confianza al chico y decidió hablar con él.

-Te entiendo - Levi sonrió con maldad.

Aunque no lo decía, Eren le agradaba, no estaba interesado en Hanji o en su prima a la que quería como una hermana, así que podía descartarlo como un rival o un enemigo.

-Oye... lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte - el mayor se disculpó y Eren pensó que era una buena señal.

-¿Levi... tú estás... interesado en Hanji? - el moreno tartamudeó.

Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en Eren -Es que, no le quitabas los ojos de encima anoche, Petra Ral es muy hermosa, pero tú estabas concentrado en nuestra conversación

Eren se arriesgó a recibir un golpe aun peor que el anterior, pero sentía mucha curiosidad y decidió seguir su instinto.

-¿Eso te importa?

-Claro que no, pero... Hanji es... genial, no deberías temer en demostrar frente a todos lo que sientes por ella

-Mocoso, ni siquiera puedes decirle a tu mocosa lo que sientes e intentas aconsejarme a mí - Levi evitó la mirada de Eren, con molestia.

El de cabello negro fingió concentrarse en su smart, él y sus goles eran tendencia y sintió que su ego crecía al ver que él volvía a ser el más aclamado.

Sin embrago, seguía pensando en lo que Eren dijo, el chico tenía razón, finalmente Levi sentía interés genuino en alguien y estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de estar con ella por un simple capricho estúpido.

...

Cuando Nanaba bajo del autobús, Hanji había desaparecido.

-Parece que tenía prisa... - Nana se apoyó en el vehículo de metal.

-No la culpo, yo muero por ir a darme una buena ducha - Petra buscó a Levi con la vista y al no encontrarlo volvió a su habitación.

Nana fue a buscar a Rico en seguida, la chica de cabello plateado le debía varias explicaciones.

Ese día la rubia de ojos azules estaba de muy buen humor, finalmente Mike había confesado lo que sentía por ella y ella lo había aceptado.

Nana no era de las chicas que necesitaban contar sus historias, pero ese día se sentía bastante animada y creía que tal vez Rico se emocionaría al saber que las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que ellas habían planeado.

Nana llegó al edificio donde Rico residía junto a sus amigas; Petra aun no había terminado de ducharse y Lynne no estaba en ninguna parte, así que la rubia supuso que tenía tiempo para hablar con la chicas de los anteojos.

-Ya te dije que no pasó nada - la de cabello plateado no podía ocultar su sonrojo.

-Vamos amiga, no me mientas, sabes que jamás voy a creerte - Nana se recostó sobre su vientre en la cama de la chica platinada.

-Está bien, pero debes jurar que jamás dirás nada, esto arruinaría la imagen que las chicas tienen sobre mí - Rico susurró como si alguien más fuese a oírlas.

-¿Imagen? ¿Amiga en qué época vives? Todo el mundo tiene sexo, Petra, Hanji, Lynne y yo lo hemos hecho antes, sobre todo Lynne... - Nana se burló.

-Hanji es la única excepción, pero rayos, Lynne ha exagerado un poco - Rico siguió la broma.

-Bien ahora dímelo - la rubia dejó de lado su teléfono.

-Fui a pasar el rato con Ian a su dormitorio, todo el mundo estaba en ese sucio estadio así que nadie nos interrumpiría... - Rico se sonrojó, no se sentía muy cómoda hablando sobre sus asuntos privados.

-Entonces le confesé lo mucho que me gusta y... y luego lo hicimos... No fue tan doloroso

Nana comenzó a reír al notar que su amiga parecía una adolescente enamorada y avergonzada por hablar de sexo por primera vez.

-Lo sé, Petra exageró, duele, pero no como para matarte - Nana se sentó en la cama, ella no se sentía intimidada por esos temas.

-Por favor dime que uso protección - Nana habló con seriedad.

-Por supuesto... fue mi primera vez no la suya - Rico se recostó.

-Apuesto a que te sientes molida - Nana se burló.

-No sabes cuanto, Ian es delgado imagina si tuvieses que hacerlo con Mike - una expresión de horror se formó en el rostro de la chica platinada.

-De hecho hay algo que quiero decirte - Nana acomodó su cabello con nerviosismo.

La charla continuó entre las dos chicas, las horas pasaron y los bocadillos se acabaron.

Nana sabía que no participar en el juego había sido decisión de Rico, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal porque la chica de cabello gris era la única que se había quedado de lado.

No pudo asistir a la fiesta o a la cabaña porque los idiotas de la hermandad y del equipo de futbol se sentían los amos de la universidad y creían que debían ser más selectivos con las personas que dejaba entrar a sus vidas.

...

Hanji pasó el resto de la tarde en el laboratorio de biología, Levi ya conocía su escondite en el nuevo salón de química así que no quería arriesgarse a ser interrumpida por él nuevamente.

-No te ves muy cómoda Hanji - Nifa le dio un vaso con agua a su amiga.

-No lo sé Nifa, las cosas no van como pensé, estoy... - la castaña no pudo terminar.

-¿Confundida? - Nifa la interrumpió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso no es lo que iba a decir

-Hanji, te conozco, es obvio que estás interesada en alguien, ¿Podría ser ese chico Ackerman?

El cuerpo completo de Hanji se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, no podía evitar que la piel se le erizara con solo recordar lo bien que besaban esos labios delgados y pálidos, esos labios que cualquier chica moriría por besar.

-Está bien Hanji, enamorarse no es malo, y tampoco lo es hacerlo de alguien como él...

-Nifa mírame, soy una nerd, es obvio que todo ese teatro que Levi está montando no es más que un juego retorcido o una especie de broma...

-Ya basta de tener miedo, Hanji no estás en una película noventera... - Nifa llevó los materiales que tenían a la mesa sin que Hanji lo notara siquiera.

Con esas palabras en la mente Hanji volvió a su habitación, muy tarde por la noche, tal vez Zoe no creía que Levi estuviese armando toda una treta del tipo más cruel de bulling.

Lo que ella temía era aceptar que el chico Ackerman le gustaba y que este se avergonzara de ella a tal grado de jamás admitir lo que sentía por ella en publico.

Hanji se sentía realmente triste, sentía que había terminado antes de iniciar su relación con Levi... Levi, hasta su nombre era hermoso.

Hanji deslizó la tarjeta en la cerradura y la puerta de su piso se abrió, gracias a su increíble beca y los recursos de los padres de Nanaba, ellas habían logrado tener una habitación en el edificio más lujoso y amplio.

Regularmente ahí no pasaba nada extraño; Sin embrago, esa noche cambiarían un poco las cosas.

La castaña abrió la puerta y chocó con un muro de carne gigantesco, ella se espantó al ver a Mike frente a ella.

Ambos se quedaron en shock, Mike había estado ahí en su casa con Nana, entonces sus dudas quedaron resueltas, Nana y Mike estaban enamorados y la rubia se lo había ocultado.

Ahora habían tenido sexo y Hanji supo que debía despedirse de la idea de que Erwin le daría su preciado cristal.

Zoe se encerró en su habitación sin decir una palabra, sentía que el mundo entero quería asfixiarla, Levi estaba en su cabeza y su pecho, Erwin no había dejado de llamarla y Nana estaba del otro lado de la puerta suplicándole que la dejara pasar.

A Nana le tomó casi un hora convencer a su amiga de que abriera la puerta, la rubia no tenía ni idea de la lucha interna por la que la castaña estaba atravesando.

-...Ya no te voy a mentir - Nana habló con seriedad, quería que Hanji supiera que no le ocultaría nada.

-Anoche Mike me confeso que siente algo real por mí y yo... Hanji, yo estoy muy interesada en él, lamento no habértelo dicho antes...

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me hace sentir eso? Ustedes me convencieron de entrar a este estúpido juego de mierda y ahora resulta que me han mentido, mi mejor amiga me ha mentido...

Nana se sintió terrible, Hanji parecía muy afectada, pero era obvio que no era por su culpa, algo le había ocurrido a la castaña y pronto lo descubriría.

-Y ahora tengo que lidiar con esos idiotas... Yo estaba feliz en mi laboratorio, sin que nadie se metiera conmigo, tampoco había alguien intentando follarme cada cinco minutos...

-¿Follarte? - Nana sonrió, estaba impactada.

-Agh, no importa no sé por qué te lo dije... - Hanji se recostó mirando el techo de la habitación.

Nana se sentó junto a Hanji, había un torbellino de libros, envolturas y ropa interior en la cama, pero la rubia ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Dime de quien se trata, tal vez sea Moblit o Abel ¿Quién es? ... Aguarda - Nana se detuvo a contemplar las opciones.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde que entraron a la universidad así que no podían ser ellos de quienes hablaba la castaña.

-Tal vez sea Erwin... - Hanji negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces puede ser ese chico Jaeger... No, no lo creo... ¿Es Levi? - Nana hizo una mueca de asco, todos sabían que Levi Ackerman era un mujeriego y un egoísta.

Hanji se cubrió el rostro con una almohada -No sé qué le ocurre - murmuró a través de la tela.

-Amiga eso es... malo - Nana sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios.

-Crep que me debes una explicación - Hanji se sentó y miró a Nana de frente.

-Mike me besó anoche, me dijo lo de la apuesta y también lo que siente en realidad por mí... - la rubia no demoró en decir la verdad.

-¿Y le creíste? - la castaña la tomó de las manos.

-Si porque... yo también siento lo mismo, pero no debes decirle nada a las demás

-Supongo que tendré que retirarme antes de que meta la pata... - Hanji se recostó de nuevo.

...

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Te ves bien... - Erwin desfiló por el campus con su actitud de campeón como siempre.

Saludando a cuantas chicas y chicos encontraba en el camino, lo que diferenciaba a Erwin de sus amigos era su carisma inigualable, podía ser amado y envidiado por todo el mundo y podía hacer que los demás hicieran lo que él quería incluyendo a sus amigos.

-Hola, preciosa - el rubio respondió a la llamada de Lynne.

-¿Quieres que te vea en media hora? - Erwin vio la hora en su costoso reloj.

Lynne se escondió detrás de los Foodtrucks del parque y esperó para sorprender a su nuevo novio.

Smith estaba a punto de confirmar, pero en ese momento vio en una mesa frente a él a una chica desaliñada y solitaria.

-¿Esa es Hanji? - pensó, él sabía que le debía lo que le había prometido a la chica y mucho más por haberlo llevado con una mujer fantástica como Lynne.

-Hmm, Lynne, escucha en este momento estoy muy ocupado, voy camino a la biblioteca a reunirme con un catedrático y creo que me demoraré la tarde completa... - él tuvo que mentir.

Lynne notó el cambió, además estaba ahí supo de inmediato que mentía, pero averiguaría de inmediato por qué.

-¿En serio? Es una pena... Y sobre qué es la reunión

-Él es mi consejero, supongo que lo sabré cuando llegue, ¿Está bien? Te veré por la noche - Erwin estaba ansioso por finalizar la llamada, ya no quería seguir mintiendo.

-Está bien, nos vemos - la castaña cortó la llamada y observó al guapo chico rubio.

Erwin revisó que sus zapatos estuviese en impecables y que su ropa no tuviese una sola arruga y avanzó hacia Hanji.

Él no intentaba coquetear más con Zoe, el estar impecable y guapo era solo parte de la forma de ser de Erwin, pero a Lynne no le gustó nada.

-¡Boo! - Erwin se sentó frente a Hanji y ella apenas y reaccionó.

-Erwin, qué ocurre - la chica estaba desanimada.

-Ya no volviste a reunirte con nosotros así que vine en persona a buscarte... Oye te ves muy mal - el rubio puso su mano en la frente de la castaña para asegurarse de que no tuviese la temperatura alta.

Lynne ardió de ira y celos al ver a Erwin tan interesado en una de sus amigas.

-Basta, solo dime lo que quieres - Hanji se apartó.

-La verdad es que... - Erwin puso su mano en su cuello -Quiero disculparme por lo que hice en la cabaña, fue infantil y te puse en una situación incómoda

-Bien, ya lo dijiste ahora márchate - Zoe estaba muy lastimada, ella confiaba en el buen juicio del rubio.

-Espera, eso no es todo, vine aquí porque voy a darte finalmente lo que te prometí

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron de felicidad al escucharlo, sintió cómo la energía volvía a su cuerpo.

-Pero tendrás que acompañarme porque no está en el campus - Erwin sonrió al ver la felicidad en la chica.

-Si claro vamos - Zoe se puso de pie y arrastró a Erwin hasta el estacionamiento.

Lynne estuvo a punto de seguirlos, pero su amigo Gelger la distrajo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, la castaña tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto, del auto deportivo de Erwin y ambos salieron de ahí.

A unos metros un par de ojos grises observaron la escena con molestia; Levi terminó de fumar su cigarrillo y volvió a la conversación con un grupo de chicas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así... - pensó el de cabello negro y se marchó con una de las chicas.


	9. Chapter 9

Lynne entró a su dormitorio compartido y azotó la puerta de su habitación, Rico se mantuvo en silencio, sus cálculos matemáticos eran más importantes.

Sin embargo, era muy extraño que la siempre alegre Lynne se comportara de esa forma, había llegado sin saludarla y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Rico se puso de pie y tocó la puerta de su compañera, la primera vez no obtuvo respuesta así que insistió.

—Lynne… ¿Estás bien? – Rico jamás había visto a Lynne realmente molesta así que la situación le parecía cuanto menos curiosa.

—Déjame en paz Rico, no estoy de humor para hablar.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? Confía en mí te sentirás mejor después de hablarlo con alguien.

—No lo entiendes, los malditos hombres son los culpables de todo lo malo…

Rico se alejó un poco de la puerta mientras intentaba reprimir sus ganas de reír, Lynne era bastante amorosa, ella solía enamorarse con facilidad y reemplazar a sus amores con otros nuevos en cuestión de días; Sin embargo, esa ocasión parecía diferente.

—¿Todo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Por favor, dime que no estuviste bebiendo otra vez, sabes que el alcohol libera al dragón que llevas dentro.

Rico cubrió su boca con sus manos, la situación le hacía imaginar a Lynne, recostada en su cama bebiendo, escuchando a Paquita y maldiciendo a todos los hombres.

—Tú no lo entiendes… - la voz de la chica sonó interrumpida por el llanto —No es bueno… darle tu corazón… a un idiota.

Rico se quedó completamente impactada, Lynne estaba llorando como niña, Rico sabía que lo mejor era darle espacio para que pudiese desahogarse.

—Lo lamento, Lynne, estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Lynne presionó la almohada contra su rostro, nunca había estado tan molesta, se sentía tonta por confiar en Erwin.

Después de todo ella sabía desde el principio que aquel apuesto hombre de cabello rubio era un mujeriego.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días ella había confiado genuinamente en que él quería cambiar por ella y ahora ella era una más de las chicas que esperan por siempre a que él las llame de nuevo.

—¡Erwin eres un idiota! – gritó contra el algodón.

Ella debía ser la mujer más estúpida del campus, ilusionada con un narcisista como Smith.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto con mi propia amiga?

Las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos marrón, tenía un dolor muy profundo en el pecho, sin saber por qué se sentía muy humillada.

En ese momento un pensamiento llegó a su mente, la sacudió por completo, normalmente nunca habría pensado en algo así, pero la situación era realmente descabellada.

—Hanji Zoe, se supone que eras mi amiga… - Lynne estrujó con fuerza la almohada que sostenía con sus manos.

[…]

Unas horas más tarde, Nana estaba en el sofá de su apartamento, intentaba memorizar algunas formulas matemáticas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Mierda… Justo ahora – la rubia se levantó con pereza y abrió la puerta.

—Hola Nana, lamento llegar tan tarde, pero… no tengo donde dormir.

Nana se sorprendió, eran casi las once de la noche y Petra estaba ahí con ropa deportiva y con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estuviste discutiendo con Lynne por su ropa interior otra vez? – la más alta dejó entrar a su amiga y cerró la puerta.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, regresé de mis ejercicios nocturnos y Lynne no me dejó entrar a la habitación "Váyanse al diablo" gritó.

Nana pensó en que Lynne no era del tipo de chica caprichosa, lo que significaba que algo serio estaba pasando y pasaría muy pronto.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, no te preocupes, Hanji no vendrá a dormir esta noche así que puedes quedarte en su habitación.

—¿Crees que sobreviva? – Petra estaba asustada de dormir en la desastrosa habitación de su amiga.

—No te preocupes, creo que tuvo una crisis existencialista y limpió todo justo ayer…

Petra suspiró, temía que Hanji fuera capaz de dormir junto a una pila de material radioactivo o algo similar.

Saber que Nana apoyaba la salubridad del lugar era realmente relajante, Petra podría dormir tranquila y averiguar qué había ocurrido con Lynne a la mañana siguiente.

[…]

Unas horas antes.

—¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un lugar que prepara las mejores hamburguesas de…

—No te ofendas amigo, pero todo lo que quiero es mi paga.

Erwin sonrió, Hanhi jamás cambiaría, no había nada en el mundo más importante que su investigación en curso.

—Bien, pero luego no te quejes de que no soy un caballero y nos acostamos sin tomar un café siquiera…

El rubio intentó bromear con la chica, pero ella no le estaba prestando atención, aparentemente sus compañeros estaban tan emocionados como ella por su nueva pertenencia.

—Estoy yendo ahora mismo por ella… Si es asombroso… Erwin Smith si, es el patrocinador…

—De hecho es mi padre… - Erwin interrumpió, pero a la castaña no le importaba.

Erwin rió en silencio, todos los "nerds" estaban tan emocionados como niños en navidad.

Una estúpida roca de origen mineral los tenía como locos, y para él no era más que un objeto brillante y caro.

Para cuando Hanji cortó la llamada había pasado casi una hora de camino, hacía mucho calor y el combustible se había reducido a la mitad.

—Voy rellenar el tanque ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Se detuvieron en la primera estación de gas que encontraron, Hanji bajó del auto y aceptó la invitación de Erwin, hacía mucho calor como para negarse.

—…Mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo y ahora entiendo porqué, ser científico es un trabajo demasiado grande como para compararlo con ser padre…

La chica hablaba mientras mordisqueaba con efusividad su hotdog, en el fondo estaba divertida al ver a Erwin romper su estricta dieta.

—Y una mierda… Mis padres aun estando divorciados se ocuparon de mí, un trabajo no es excusa.

Erwin respondió mientras disfrutaba su comida y su soda repleta de calorías.

—Pero no tengo ningún tipo de resentimiento, ellos me dieron todo lo que pedí.

—Apuesto a que no sabes nadar o montar una bicicleta…

Hanji se sonrojo —¿Soy el típico estereotipo de nerd?

—¿Qué? No, me refería a que esas son cosas que tus padres te enseñan.

—Pues para tu información sé nadar muy bien.

—¿Tu padre te enseñó?

—No… Asistí a una academia de natación hace algunos años, tenía demasiado tiempo libre así que me sentía como los chicos que vi en un anime.

—Sabes mentir bien para ser tan dulce… Te creo que sepas nadar, pero no creo que no sientas rencor hacia tus padres.

Hanji miró hacía el paisaje de la carretera amplia y bastante transitada, claro que habría deseado tener amor de su madre o la atención de su padre, pero no les guardaba rencor.

Al regresar al camino, Erwin comenzó a pensar en un plan, ya había descubierto que uno de sus amigos tenía un interés genuino hacia ella, había llegado el momento de descubrir si era mutuo.

—Oye Hanji ¿Qué piensas de Mike? - el rubio decidió empezar poco a poco.

—Ummm… Que es muy alto – la chica no sabía qué decir, los recuerdos de él saliendo de su apartamento aún seguían frescas en su mente.

—¿Y de Levi? ¿Qué piensas? – Erwin ignoró lo que él creyó que era sarcasmo.

Hanji mantuvo su vista fija en la ventana, no quería que Erwin notara lo tensa que estaba, su mente estaba en blanco.

Y sin darse cuenta había tardado mucho en responder, así que su mente pensó en algo para salir del asunto.

—Es un enano gruñón adicto a la limpieza, digo quien duerme con productos de limpieza en su habitación…

Erwin comenzó a reír, también creía que era demasiado pequeño como para guardar tanta amargura.

—¡Jajaja eso mismo dije yo el día que…! – Erwin se detuvo de golpe —¿Cómo sabes lo de los productos de limpieza?

El auto se detuvo a un lado de la carretera, el hombre no quería perderse ni un detalle cuando Hanji le confesara que ya había dormido con su amigo.

—Mike me dijo de su obsesión… - Hanji intentó actuar con seriedad, pero era casi imposible con aquellos ojos azules fijos en ella.

—Y… Pues no hay que ser adivino para… Adivinar que él debe… Tener muchas cosas – la castaña tropezó con sus palabras, se sentía realmente tonta.

—Hanji… No sabes mentir….

—No miento, he pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes, trío de tontos, y ahora vámonos o no regresaremos nunca.

Erwin decidió dejar de insistir, pero no se rendiría, estaba convencido de que Hanji sería la mujer que haría que el mundo de Levi se pusiera de cabeza.

[…]

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Una chica rubia protestaba sentada en la cama de Levi Ackerman, era muy hermosa, alta, rubia, con muchas curvas y ojos marrón claro.

Pero Levi no podía concentrarse, nunca creyó sentirse así, tenía a una de las animadoras en su cama y lo único que podía pensar era ¿"Con cuántos hombres se habrá acostado?

Nada podría compararse con la emoción de tener la primera vez de una chica, específicamente la de Hanji Zoe.

—"Debo estar loco" – pensó al pensar en que la situación era muy inusual.

—Te dije que te fueras Rebecca… - Levi se puso la camisa y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Pero… Eres muy cruel Levi Ackerman, espero que nadie vuelva a dormir contigo.

—Eso está bien para mí… - el de cabello negro azotó la puerta y dejo a la chica afuera.

No podia dejar de pensar en que en ese momento Erwin debía estar en un hotel con Hanji.

Estaba muy molesto y no sabía con quién, con él mismo por no tener el valor de admitir que estaba interesado en eaa chica extraña.

Con ella por aceptar acostarse con Erwin antes que con él, por preferir a otro hombre antes que a él que ya sentía algo especial por ella.

Y finalmente con Erwin por querer pasar por todas y cada una de las chicas del campus, Hanji no era como las demás y el rubio no la merecía.

Tal vez ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto, él jamás se comprometería a tener una relación formal con la cuatro ojos, pero sin dudas debia demostrarle a Erwin y a cualquier otro imbécil que ella era suya.

La idea de que ya era demasiado tarde llegó a su mente y no lo abandonó por el resto del día.

[…]

—¿Así te gusta? – Erwin habló con tono sensual.

—¡Más rápido! – Hanji dijo sin aliento.

—¿Así?

—Más rápido, Erwin más rápido.

—Bien, pero si rompo tu cajita y te lastimo no me culpes – el hombre sonrió.

—No me importa ir a parar al hospital, esta es mi primera vez… Solo hazlo.

—¿Tu primera vez? Bien pues vamos a hacerlo extremo ¿Segura que no te vas a arrepentir?

—Claro que no, vamos Erwin más rápido – Hanji comenzó a sudar.

—Así me gusta – el rubio se sintió orgulloso de que la chica confiara así en él.

—Bien, aquí vamos ¡HASTA EL FONDO!

Erwin aceleró su auto hasta llegar a revoluciones que jamás había alcanzado, el motor rugió y la velocidad los empujó contra sus asientos.

—Espero que no encontremos a la policía - Hanji dijo riendo mientras sostenía la caja que contenía la delicada piedra que acaba de conseguir.

La chica no había estado tan feliz en años, su vida había mejorado mucho y ahora lo haría mucho más.

Ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo que ayudaba a esos muchachos a engañar a sus amigas y podría concentrarse en su proyecto.

Además, Levi no la había molestado otra vez, tal vez ya se había cansado de insistir, así que ella ya no tendría que preocuparse.

Y ahora, iba en un auto a toda velocidad en una carretera en el medio de la noche.

Estaba tan feliz que pensó en regresar al Tenis —Aceptaré el reto de la campeona de Tenis de la Universidad Central…

—Dime la fecha y ahí estaré, no me voy a perder la cogida que te va a dar – Erwin se burló.

Los amigos volvieron al campus de la universidad muy tarde por la noche y cada quien tomó un camino diferente.

—Te lo agradezco mucho – Hanji abrazo a su amigo.

—No lo hagas, te lo ganaste, pero por favor no le digas a Lynne que todo comenzó con un simple plan para poder conquistarla.

—De...Descuida – Hanji se retiró rápidamente pues sus compañeros ya la estaban esperando en el salón de química.

—Diablos viejo, no sabía que tenías esos gustos – Reiner regresaba de sus sesión de ejercicios cuando se encontró con Erwin despidiéndose de la nerd.

—¿De qué hablas ignorante? ¿No tienes idea de lo que esa clase de chicas son capaces de hacer?

Erwin intentó defender "el honor" de mujer de la castaña; Más no pensó en su integridad.

En su mente de hombre había hecho un cumplido a su amiga para que los hombres como Reiner dejaran de menospreciarlas, pero no sabía que había puesto un peso sobre los hombros de ambos.

Hanji llegó a su salón y abrazó a la delicada Nifa, los muchachos prepararon el lugar y no salieron de ahí mas que para asearse en los próximos cinco días.

Al quinto día Hanji estaba exhausta y volvió a su dormitorio simplemente a dormir para estar lista para el Tenis.

Mientras tanto, la relación entre Erwin y Lynne estaba en una pausa indefinida y el rubio ni siquiera sabía por qué.

La castaña lo había evitado cada día, ella sabía que lo golpearía si lo veía de frente y quería esperar mientras aclaraba su mente.

—Mantén la espalda recta mientras te ejercitas, de otra forma dañaras tus huesos y músculos – Gerger acompañaba a Lynne en el gimnasio.

—Ya lo sé, no me repitas lo que YA SÉ – Lynne se quejó sin aliento por el esfuerzo físico.

—…Si viejo, te digo que es cierto – Reiner levantaba pesas junto a la pareja de amigos.

—Tal vez te equivocaste o no fue lo que pensabas – Berthold observaba de cerca a su amigo.

—Claro que no, si Erwin me lo dijo en persona.

Lynne fingió no escuchar para que Reiner no se diera cuenta de que alguien espiaba su conversación.

—No… No lo creo amigo.

—Dijo que se había tirado a la nerd y que era mejor que las otras chicas, parece que todas las personas tienen sorpresas.

Lynne soltó la máquina con la que se ejercitaba, las pesas hicieron un espantoso ruido que atrajo la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Reiner la vio a la cara, pero el musculoso raras veces prestaba atención a personas que no fueran él mismo, así que no reconoció a Lynne como la mujer con la que el capitán del equipo se había comido la cara desde que fueron a la cabaña.

Gerger se quedó completamente impactado, sabía que Lynne estaba muy molesta, pero no sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente bochornoso.

…

—¡Vamos nena, patea su trasero flaco! – Mike gritó desde su asiento junto a Nana.

—¡Muéstrale a la perra cómo se juega aquí! – La rubia de ojos azules apoyaba a su mejor amiga.

Petra se sonrojó, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse sentado junto a la competitiva pareja de rubios.

La pelirroja jamás se perdía un partido de su amiga, amaba ver como Hanji derrochaba toda su energía en la cancha.

Ella simplemente no estaba hecha para esa clase de cosas; Sin embargo, era feliz apoyando a su amiga castaña.

Esa tarde en particular, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes de ambas universidades, todos curiosos por el resultado de tan importante enfrentamiento.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, "Hanji" era el nombre que más se escuchaba, cuando se trataba de enfrentar a otras universidades todos se apuntaban para pelear.

Erwin llegó cuando el partido llevaba la mitad y el empate se mantenía, cuando una se anotaba algún punto la otra la alcanzaba rápidamente.

Y eso hacia el partido mucho más interesante, Hanji no estaba nerviosa, ganara o perdiera estaría feliz, su investigación iba muy bien.

Con aquella extraña roca, las cosas habían avanzado a pasos agigantados y el grupo de chicos ya estaba pensando en competir a nivel nacional con su investigación.

Un par de ojos que fingían indiferencia la observaban desde un rincón, aún se negaba a creer que esa nerd tuviese tantas cualidades que él simplemente no podía ignorar.

Su cuerpo delgado y su piel bronceaba que le provocaba desear probarla hasta el cansancio.

Un suspiro se escapó del hombre de baja estatura, no podía creer que se sintiera como un jovencito embobado.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí espiando como un depravado? – Mikasa se situó junto a Levi.

—¿Qué pasa? – la chica de cabello negro notó que algo extraño le ocurría a su primo.

—Oooh ya veo, te gusta mucho y te apena que los demás lo descubran – la chica comenzó a reír.

—Eres patético.

El mayor de los Ackerman no respondió y se giró estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Mikasa lo detuvo.

Hanji sabía que el tiempo se le había terminado, sería ahora o nunca, así que derrochó toda la energía que le quedaba.

Golpeo la pelota con tanta fuerza que su rival no pudo alcanzarla, dándole a Hanji la tan ansiada victoria.

El publicó se volvió loco, Hanji había ganado nada podía ser mejor; Petra, Nana y Mike se levantaron de sus asientos para apoyar a la chica castaña.

—Y tú que estabas a punto de irte… - Mikasa puso su mano en el hombro de su primo —Deberías tener las bolas para invitarla a salir, tal vez sea ella quien acabe con tu alma de viejo amargado.

—Creo que no deberías meterte en los asuntos de los demás.

Levi habló mientras seguía a la chica con su mirada, la observó atentamente mientras estrechaba la mano de su rival.

—Levi, tus ojos brillan como dos esferas de disco, ya atrévete a salir con ella.

Levi se mantuvo serio, pero aceptó que lo que la chica le decía, él ya lo había pensado por su cuenta.

—Tal vez lo haga… - el de cabello negro fijo más para sí mismo que para su familiar.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Hanji saludó a la chica de la Universidad Central y se giró, estaba lista para marcharse cuando vio a alguien ingresar a la cancha.

Hanji sonrió estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuviesen ahí con ella apoyándola.

Pero lo siguiente que sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla izquierda y mucha humillación.

Lynne se aproximó a la castaña y con toda su furia abofeteo a Hanji frente a todo el publicó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie podía entender lo que pasaba, por qué alguien llegaría a golpear a la chica que acababa de vencer a otra universidad en nombre de la suya.

Petra permaneció con sus manos cubriendo su boca, nunca imaginó que vería algo así, sentía mucha pena por Hanji, la castaña debía estar muy avergonzada.

Y no se equivocó, Habji soltó su raqueta y cubrió el área afectada con sus manos, podría haber respondido con un golpe a puño cerrado, pero ella aun consideraba a Lynne como una amiga cercana.

—¿Por qué? – fue todo lo que la pobre castaña dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Nana dio un paso adelante, pero Mike la detuvo, el más alto temía que Nanaba empeorara las cosas.

Sin embargo, la rubia sabía que alguien debía intervenir o alguien podía salir realmente lastimado.

Mikasa no podía creer lo que veía, estaba tan confundida como todos ahí, la chica se mantuvo en silencio mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su ansioso primo.

El Ackerman masculino, luchaba consigo mismo por no entrar al lugar y golpear a Lynne aún más fuerte que ella a Hanji, pero no podía hacerlo, eso solo incrementaría el alboroto.

—Eres una perra, Hanji Zoe – Lynne estaba llena de furia, pero sus palabras salieron suave de forma que solo Hanji pudiera escucharlas.

—Pero… ¿Qué hice?

Lynne alzó su mano de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una mano realmente la detuvo.

Lynne giro el rostro con molestia, pero al ver de quien se trataba se detuvo de inmediato.

—Este no es el lugar ni el momento para esta ridiculez, lo hablarán después – Nanaba presionó con fuerza la mano de Lynne.

La castaña enfurecida sabía que nadie que enfrentara a Nanaba salía bien librado, así que no cometería la estupidez de desobedecerla.

Erwin se había quedado estupefacto, su mente le dijo en seguida que Hanji era el motivo por el que Lynne se había alejado de él.

En cuanto a Levi, se sintió aún más frustrado, tal vez si hubiese tenido el valor de abandonar la apuesta y dedicarse solo a Hanji, Erwin no habría estado con ella primero.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? – Miaksa preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Lo que debí hacer antes… - Levi se marchó, no sabía cómo lo lograría, solo sabía que quería que Hanji fuera suya.


End file.
